Ħaciendo Dinero
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Esta no es una historia de amor... o quizás podría serlo. Es una historia sobre el dinero, sobre la estabilidad, sobre el miedo y sobre un cabrero... el único cabrero multimillonario del mundo y cómo se hizo a si mismo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro... porque no sabemos como lucrarnos con ello, que si no, Himaruya iba a estar apañado._

* * *

 **Ħ₳₡I€₦dO dI₦€RO**

Germania le había escrito a Roma un par de semanas antes, para comentarle sobre unos textiles de los que se había hecho de esa manera completamente legal de la que se hace uno de las cosas cuando las adquiere por medio del hurto de carrozas provenientes de las indias. La cantidad era abundante e incluían colores brillantes y diversos, algunos bastante inútiles para ser usados en los bosques y ciudades pequeñas. Si bien Germania se había quedado con algunos, debía venderlos y el único lo suficientemente ridículo, amante de lo inútil y rico como para poder querer comprar esto... Era pese a su voluntad e instinto de conservación... El romano.

Todos los hijos de Germania habían querido ir a Roma de buenas a primeras sin siquiera molestarse en enterarse de cuál era el motivo del viaje a excepción del que siempre se negaba a ir y a quien siempre le parecía catastrófico el plan de salir de casa... Todos perdieron un poco las ganas cuando se les explicó que el plan era ÚNICAMENTE con fines mercantiles, ir, vender, volver sin visitar al curador de los instrumentos o ir a los gladiadores. Seguramente no tendrían tiempo siquiera de jugar.

A Suiza, entonces, le llamó levemente la atención el asunto. Si bien odiaba a Roma y odiaba la ciudad, le había hecho vaaaarias preguntas a su padre sobre cómo planeaba vender las telas, había sugerido llevar también unas pieles y un poco de madera y parecía conforme con la idea de que a su vuelta le contara del viaje. Se negó rotundamente a ir y menos aún si no era con Austria.

Después de unos cuantos lloros de este último y que le tenían todos un poco harto, de manera unilateral, Germania decidió que Suiza le acompañaría sin Austria a ver si también aprendían a sobrevivir separados por un par de semanas.

Prusia había protestado, porque daba igual, él quería salir de casa y correr aventuras aunque parecieran aburridas, hasta que le habían dicho que se quedaría al... ejem... mando de la casa. Austria había llorado... y luego ambos habían descubierto que se iban a quedar solos y JUNTOS. Con lo que Austria había llorado de puro terror y Prusia había hecho una de... esas sonrisas.

Germania había dejado a Prusia a cargo en efecto, pero le había advertido muy seriamente (después de súplicas de Suiza y lágrimas de Austria), con esa seriedad de Germania que advertía que realmente no estaba jugando, que como Austria tuviera un sólo pelo fuera de su lugar a la vuelta o siquiera reportara que había aprovechado en ALGO su posición como el que se quedaba a cargo, no sólo lo desheredaría de manera irrefutable, sino lo mandaría por azotes diarios por los siguientes mil años.

Prusia puso los ojos en blanco pateando algo y se fue enfadado con sus patitos... nadie promete nada.

Austria se había quedado con el encargo principal de sobrevivir y le habían puesto como esclavo personal a uno de los hombres fuertes. Después de todo esto y pese a la profunda preocupación de Suiza, se habían despedido y salido hacia Roma.

Así que, después de los días habituales de viaje habían parado a dormir en una posada en los suburbios de la ciudad, Germania había mandado un mensajero muuuuy temprano en la mañana para asegurarle al romano que llegaría antes de que el sol estuviera alto en el cielo. Después de ponerle (como siempre) sus mejores ropas a Suiza y su nueva túnica azul pavor real, habían partido nerviosos con el amanecer hacia la casa de Roma.

En el momento señalado, habían llegado a la casa del romano, Suiza con su cara de desagrado, Germania con su cara de nervios y de desagrado. De donde, como siempre salen un montón de esclavos como hormiguitas para recibirles.

Padre e hijo, abrumados como siempre con el montón de esclavos, habían pedido al hombre de Germania, a quien habían traído para ayudarles, que no descargara nada del carro ni permitiera que nadie les robara, dejándoles primero hablar con el molesto romano.

—¿Dónde está _Rom?_ —había sido como sieeeempre la primera pregunta del germano a que consideraba era el jefe de las hormiguitas.

—El _Dominus_ está dentro, con sus hijos... pero no se preocupe, nosotros le acomodamos todo —explica otro esclavo que no es al que ha preguntado Germania, uno rubio de ojos azules capturado en sus tierras y bastante parecido él, aunque más maduro, con barba y el pelo corto.

Germania le mira y frunce el ceño con cierto desagrado de notar su existencia, de esos que no entiende por qué, pero hay algo que le parece que está mal en este hombre estando aquí.

—No toquen las mercancías del carro —ordena suavemente y luego mira a Suiza—. Ven, vamos a buscar a _Rom_ , quizás al final sí puedas jugar un poco con sus hijos.

—Nadie toca nada —pura mentira...

Suiza se revuelve porque en realidad no es como que quiera jugar con ellos. Suspira echando de menos a Austria y mirando al carro.

—No confío en que no se lleven nuestras cosas.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? Yo les guío —por lo visto el muchacho sajón es nuevo y bastante entusiasta, les sigue al notar que se van hacia la casa.

—Yo tampoco —Germania hace un gesto al chico del carro para pedirle que sea cuidadoso antes de mirar al sajón de Roma.

—Tú eres nuevo —declara Suiza con desagrado, mirando al sajón. El hombre rubio asiente.

—Que desgracia la tuya ser esclavo aquí... ¿Qué te tienen haciendo en este lugar? —pregunta Germania con el ceño fruncido mientras lo sigue hacia la sala poniéndose más nervioso cada vez.

—No es desgracia pues mi destino era mucho más cruel de no haber sido por la intervención del _dominus_...

—¿Lo era? ¿Tan cruel era la vida en tu casa? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

— _Nein_ , pero fui condenado... no estoy seguro de que al señor le interese realmente —se excusa. Germania gruñe, porque no le interesa, pero un hombre suyo llamando _Dominus_ a Roma es un poco... Ugh. Se detiene en la puerta del salón y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Recuerda _Schweiz_ , hay que mantener la cabeza fría.

Suiza levanta una ceja como preguntando "¿de verdad me dices eso a mí?"

— _Ja_. No vamos a tardar, ¿verdad? —pregunta el niño.

—¡Ah! Estupendo —Roma sonríe al verles cuando el esclavo abre la puerta—. _Ave_ , amor mío —se acerca a ellos mientras una esclava se acerca a Germania con cerveza.

— _Nei_... —Germania de interrumpe al notar a Roma, sonrojándose con el amor mío desde YA. Toma la cerveza que le ofrecen—. ¡No me llames así!

— _Franciae_ , ve a ver lo que han traído y elige los buenos, Hispaniae, tu también —pide el romano a sus dos hijos y hace un gesto a las esclavas correspondientes para que vaya tras ellos.

— _Ave_ —Francia se acerca y saluda a Germania abrazándole las piernas y sonriendo.

Germania carraspea incomodito, especialmente cuando a Francia se le van las manos y le toca el culo. Le sonríe a Suiza también abrazado a las piernas de su padre.

Roma se ríe al verlo porque siempre le hace mucha gracia que Francia haga eso.

—¿Elegir? —pregunta Germania un poco extrañado frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Roma, sonrojadito, tratando de quitarse al francés de encima.

—Tranquilo... acabáis de llegar y estaréis cansados, es un viaje largo y más con los caminos que no me dejas convertir en calzada romana... Siéntate y tomate la cerveza a gusto antes de hablar de negocios, hombre —sonríe Roma señalando el reclinatorio al lado del suyo donde está él tumbado.

—Dormimos anoche en una posada a las afueras —asegura Germania, respirando cuando Francia al final le suelta. Roma le mira fijamente unos instantes —. Quedé que llegaría hoy —aclara un poco como excusa carraspeando y adentrándose en el cuarto.

—Qué manera de desperdiciar una noche de las buenas —todos saben de qué habla y si no lo saben... aay...

—Voy a ver lo que traen —sonríe Francia mirando a Suiza y cerrándole un ojo, sonriendo, toma a España de la mano. Germania se sonroja en varias tonalidades de rojos y rosados, carraspea.

—No puedes tocar lo que hay en el carro —advierte Suiza frunciendo el ceño. Francia se ríe un poquito antes de salir por la puerta.

Después de un rato España había RENUNCIADO. Había mandado a Francia a la mierda, tal que así "¡Es que no me interesa! Eres muy pesado y siempre estamos hooooras con todas las telas y no me gusta, nunca me dejáis elegir las que me gustan" y había hecho un drama lloriqueando con lo que a su padre no le había quedado más remedio que después de intentar convencerle con ayuda de Francia de tooodas las maneras que se les había ocurrido, resignarse y mandarlo a quedarse con los bebés mientras aprendía de un viejo magistrado las (según el español) aburridas leyes romanas.

Así que ahora el íbero estaba acariciándole la cabeza a Veneciano y la barriga a Romano, prometiéndoles que cuando ellos fueran mayores les salvaría de tener que ir a comprar ropa y les dejaría vestirse como quisieran con los colores más divertidos y entonces serían tres contra dos y no tendrían más remedio que dejarles a ellos ir a cualquier otra cosa más interesante, como a ver las bestias y pasarse menos de media tarde en una tienda. (Lo siento, España... No sabes cómo será el futuro de miserable para ti en ese aspecto.)

—¿Y cómo ha ido? Veo que sólo traes a un pequeño... —comenta Roma volviendo con sus invitados después de arreglar las cosas con su hijo mayor.

—Bien. _Schweiz_ no quería venir pese a sus preguntas de la venta de textiles e ideas de lo qué traer, decidí que era buena idea traerle.

— _Suis_... sí me acuerdo de ti. ¿Te gusta la ropa, muchacho? —pregunta porque no está muy seguro, porque conoce a como un millón de personas.

— _Non_ —responde Suiza en latín, frunciendo el ceño un poquito y mirando a su padre—. _Vater_ , creo que ese niño va a robarse lo que trajimos.

—No... Tú eras el de la lira... y fuimos a ver los gladiadores —recuerda—. Quizás podamos ir de nuevo.

Suiza parpadea mirando a Roma de reojo esperando la respuesta de su padre.

— _Nein_ , está Kiefer cuidando —asegura Germania a Suiza.

—Hemos venido a vender unos textiles únicamente. _Vater_ dijo que no haríamos nada como jugar o ir a los gladiadores o tocar música —explica Suiza después de asentir con la cabeza a su padre, un poco más tranquilo con ese asunto.

—Ya veo... —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe de lado—. ¿Y a quién se los vas a vender?

—A... —mira a su padre de reojo—. Quién nos dé más dinero.

—Esa es una buena elección definitivamente —sonríe recordando ahora sí quién es este niño—. ¿Y cómo sabrás quién es esa persona?

Suiza se lo piensa un poco. Roma mira a Germania un instante y le sonríe antes de volverse al pequeño.

—No agobies al niño —advierte Germania, dando unos tragos a su cerveza.

—Preguntando quienes son los que quieren comprarlas. ¿Tú quieres comprarlas?

—No le agobio, le voy a enseñar sobre mercados y economía porque me parece que le gusta el dinero y los negocios—explica recordando la clase de preguntas que le hizo el suizo en los gladiadores.

—No creo. Le gusta lanzar flechas y hacer la guerra.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en una subasta de esclavos? —pregunta Roma a Suiza.

—¿Una subasta? —pregunta en latín, pregunta a su padre—. ¿Qué es subasta?

Roma sonríe.

—Venden esclavos y el que paga más dinero es el que lo compra —explica no muy bien Germania.

—Es la manera de saber quién paga más por algo que quieres vender. ¿Quieres ir a ver una?

Suiza cambia el peso del pie porque por un lado le parece una muy buena pregunta esa de cómo saber quién paga más... Pero a la vez tiene ese problema de desconfianza de Roma y de querer volver pronto a casa. Mira a su padre de reojo.

—¿Una subasta de esclavos? No sé si queramos ver eso, hemos venido a vender... —murmura Germania—. ¿O quieres?

—Pues... —vacila Suiza de manera extraña.

—Aunque hayáis venido a vender, no vais a volver a casa esta misma noche. Deja al muchacho aprender algunas cosas, aun le debo una lección de lira, quizás quiera cambiármela por esto.

Germania suspira.

—Anda, ve a buscar a mis hijos y diles que vamos a salir esta mañana en cuanto tú padre y yo nos hayamos dado un baño, a ver si quieren venir, ¿quieres? —pide al pequeño.

—¿Dónde están tus hijos? —pregunta Suiza que piensa que entre el baño, la ida y luego la venta de textiles quizás no vuelvan al día siguiente como han dicho, lo cual le preocupa. Mira a su padre—. ¿Vas a bañarte? Te has limpiado esta mañana.

—Germán… —Oh sí... así se llama el esclavo sajón para más inri—… te dirá dónde están.

—¿Germán? —pregunta Germania genuinamente descolocado con este nombre.

—Él, mi esclavo sajón, ¿no le has notado? —Roma sonríe malignillo.

— _Ja_ , no sé qué haces con un esclavo sajón ni que... ¡¿Se llama Germán?!

—Irónico, ¿verdad? —se ríe idiotamente.

— _Ja_ , sólo le falta el pelo largo y estar rasurado —le mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nos iremos mañana igual, ¿verdad, _Vater_? —interrumpe Suiza.

—Quizás se lo ordene —sonríe Roma tranquilamente.

Germania gruñe algo muy parecido a "no tienes vergüenza" pero Roma no le hace caso, eligiendo una uva.

— _Vater?_ —insiste Suiza.

— _Ja, ja_. Nos iremos mañana —asegura el sajón mirando la comida y eligiendo una uva para sí.

Automáticamente dos esclavas se acercan y se arrodillan en el suelo cada una al lado de uno para darles las uvas en la boca. Suiza asiente satisfecho preguntándole a Germán donde están los niños, caminando a la puerta.

Germania por su parte mira a las esclavas y frunce el ceño echándose un poco al frente.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Darte uvas —sonríe lamiendo sensualmente un poco con los labios los dedos de la esclava al tomar la uva—. Perdona, no puedo asignarte a Germán, es muy nuevo y aún no sabe bastante... además es mío.

Germania frunce el ceño y fulmina al romano entre la lamida de dedos y el comentario de que Germán es suyo.

—Yo no necesito un esclavo —murmura.

—Te he dicho un millón de veces que no tiene nada que ver con la necesidad —se ríe.

—Menos aún quiero a tu esclavo sajón convertido —cara de desagrado.

—¿Ves tu futuro reflejado en él y por eso te aterra? Quizás se lo asigne a tu hijo, me parece que le gusta por lo mismo que a mí.

—Definitivamente no me aterra y si a ti te... —le fulmina más—, me da lo mismo por qué te guste, pero quizás sea bueno para _Schweiz_ por el idioma —único niño sajón que se entiende bien en latín hoy por hoy.

—Cierto, siempre me está preguntando qué he dicho porque no me entiende...

—¡No le llames tonto, sí que te entiende!

El romano le mira y le sonríe, esperando que se dé cuenta solo de que ÉL ha sido quien lo ha dicho.

—Según mi experiencia con tus hijos, tienes uno fuerte, uno listo, misteriosamente uno sensible... y uno guapo. Tú sabes cuál es cuál.

—¿Uno sensible? —levanta las cejas—. Oh... _Österreich_ por la música.

Roma sonríe y asiente.

—Los otros dos son fuertes y listos —frunce el ceño.

—Uno es más fuerte que el otro y este a su vez más listo —se encoge de hombros.

—Todos mis hijos son listos y entienden tu horrible idioma. Los que no entienden son tus tontos esclavos.

—Bien, entonces Germán para mí y uno más experimentado para tu hijo.

— _Nein_ , Germán para mi _kind!_ —alega. Roma se ríe.

—Germán para tu niño y _Germaniae_ para mí —le guiña un ojo.

—Eso está me... —se calla, sonrojado y el romano vuelve a reírse de buena gana.

—¿Entonces aceptas o no ese baño?—Se sonroja detestando que le pregunte... Carraspea—. Vamos, te quitará el cansancio, aunque no estoy seguro que lo merezcas teniendo en cuenta que podrías haber dormido conmigo y no has querido.

—E-Es... Ehm... Una cuestión de... —carraspea —. Ya te digo que dije que llegaría hoy.

—¿Y qué importa eso? ¿Crees que ayer no te hubiera recibido?

Germania se revuelve un poquito.

—Habitualmente soy cuidadoso en llegar cuando digo que llego —más contigo que puedes estar con quien sea.

—Una costumbre que me parece que lamentablemente nunca voy a hacer mía —el cínico, se encoge de hombros y se levanta.

—¿Te parece lamentable? A mí me parece una cuestión de formalidad —más sonrojado aún. Se levanta.

—Es que me gusta dar sorpresas —se escusa empezando a andar para que le siga.

— _Ja_ , el problema contigo es que uno suele ser el sorprendido... —murmura.

—Oh, pero qué gruñón has venido hoy, con lo contento que estoy de que estés aquí —le toma del brazo, riéndose.

—No estoy gruñón —responde porque en realidad si bien esto es molestito por otro lado tiene gracia.

—Mejor —le abraza, se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla. Germania se sonroja y le mira de reojo.

—¿Que habrías hecho si hubiera llegado anoche? —pregunta nerviosito.

—Pues... —se lo piensa unos instantes... mala pregunta, Germania, en serio—. Ayer me sentía goloso, así que te hubiera embadurnado en miel, te la hubiera lamido de todo el cuerpo y luego hubiera tenido sexo contigo hasta que no pudieras ni gritar basta.

— _W-Was?! Rom!_ Hablo de... Ha-hablaba de... _Roooom!_

Roma se muere de la risa, mirándole de reojo.

—No quiero que me embarres de miel ni que me... Ihhhh! E hiciste eso con... —le mira con los ojos como platos. Él le sigue mirando de reojo mientras anda abrazado de la cintura de él—. No me cuentes si lo hiciste con Germán.

—Pues no me preguntes esas cosas... —tira de él hacia la balnea.

—¿¡Lo hiciste con el esclavo idiota sajón?! —pregunta escandalizado.

—¿De veras quieres saberlo? —sonríe mirándole. Germania se sonroja.

— _Ja... Nein... Ja... Nein._

— _Non_ —responde y le empuja dentro. El sajón gruñe un poco, pero se alivia levemente dejándose empujar—. Eso es lo que te habría hecho a ti.

—Pues qué bueno que no fui entonces, la miel es pegajosa —la única respuesta que se le ocurre.

—Aun puedo hacértelo esta noche —sonríe de lado cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—¡No vas a hacer eso! —protesta.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no! ¡Deja de ponerme nervioso! —protesta quitándose la túnica sin pensar.

—Venga, no te pongo nervioso, es divertido pensarlo... —empieza a quitársela él también sin decir nada, pero... mirándole más de lo que es cómodo, seguro, porque no puede evitarlo—. ¿Quizás prefieras al revés? ¿Tú a mí?

—¡No es dive-divertido! ¡Deja de mirarme! —traga saliva y le señala con un dedo.

Roma se pasa la mano por el pelo, le da la espalda y deja que se le caiga la túnica por ella poco a poco. Las cejas de Germania se levantan hasta en cielo. La mira embobado.

—O-Oh... —susurra.

La deja caer hasta la mitad del culo y se gira a mirarle de reojo por encima del hombro... La cara de bobo que debe traer.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, mi amor?

—¿Me gusta l-lo _wa_...?

—Me parece que sí —la deja caer al suelo de golpe. Germania se sonroja un montón, aprieta los ojos y desvía la mirada.

—¡No es verdad!

—Anda, ¡se me ha caído! —¿podría sonar eso más falso? Se cubre delante con las dos manos y se da la vuelta hacia él—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Recogerlo —le mira las manos y se sonroja, y es que él trae aún ropita interior.

—¿Y no me mirarás si lo hago? —pregunta con completa intención. Germania se humedece los labios.

— _Nein_...

—¿Seguro? ¿Seguro?

— _J-Ja_... —es evidente que es mentira.

—Está bien, me fío —se agacha, soltándose la regiones vitales de una mano, apenas cubriéndose con la otra y recogiendo la túnica del suelo. La sostiene con sólo una mano sobre su pecho, de manera que le cubre, pero a la que se mueva un poco...

Germania trae cara de bobo y un hiliiiiiito de sangre le sale de la nariz.

—V-Vamos al agua.

—Tú primero —sonríe haciendo un gesto.

El germano le mira porque la verdad es que lo que quiere es verle de espaldas.

—¡Venga! —le insta y hace un movimiento de cadera dejando ver un poquito demasiado poco tiempo de nuevo. El sajón se sonroja y se le van los ojos—. Bien, iré yo primero, pero no me mires —repite y se muerde un poco el labio sensualmente al pasar por su lado... para no reírse.

— _N-Nein_ , no te miro —asegura mirándole de reojo, claro.

Anda hacia la piscina dándole una perfecta perspectiva de su culo, claro, cuenta hasta cinco y se da la vuelta, tratando de pensar algo vergonzoso para sonrojarse un poco.

—¡Me estabas mirando! —le acusa.

— _Nein!_ ¡No es verdad! —protesta levantando la vista y mirando a otro lados, sonrojadísimo.

Roma intenta no reírse, pensando que es monísimo y se le acerca frunciendo el ceño pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Oh, sí, sí lo hacías, te he visto —le riñe.

— _Nein!_ Estabas pasando por aquí, sólo te vi la... ¡Te vi pasar pero no así!

—Vale, a ver si es verdad —le reta—. ¿Ves esto? —le muestra la túnica y la lanza hacia un lado.

Germania la mira caer, arco perfecto. Le mira de reojito.

—¡Ah! No me mireees —sonríe de ladito medio burlón.

—¡No te estoy mirando! —se lleva una mano a la cara.

—Pero te mueres de ganas —se le acerca, cambiando el tono.

— _Nein!_ Métete al agua, sé que te me estás acercando.

Aprovechando que se está tapando los ojos, le desata los calzones.

— _Rom!_ —protesta bajando las dos manos e intentando detenérselos.

Le toma de esa mano, quitándoselos y lanzándolos por ahí.

— _Rom!_ —protesta en un chillido, tapándose con las dos manos.

El nombrado sonríe, mirándole a la cara.

—¡Ve al agua para allá, anda y no me veas! ¡Dijimos un BAÑO!

— _Germaniae_ , querido mío, NUNCA un baño ha significado baño. Si no quieres que te mire, más te vale sujetarte bien el pajarito —asegura y empieza a besarle en el cuello y a acariciarle el pecho y el culo.

— _Rom!_ —pequeña protestita apretando los ojos pero inclinando monamente la cabeza para que le bese el cuello, lo que sí, intenta darle codacitos para que no le magrea el culo.

El romano baja la mano del pecho para enrollarle los dedos en el pelito de ahí abajo que sus manos no cubren, ignorando lo codazos.

—Vamos al aAgua —pide con voz grave y se le sale un gallo ¿Así de nerviosos estamos, Germanita? Se sonroja dando un saltito.

—¿Crees que en el agua voy a ser tan benevolente? —le susurra en el cuello.

—Creo que... —carraspea y le pone una mano en el pecho, empujándole un poco y pensando que en el agua está abajo del agua y eso le da por alguna razón menos vergüenza.

El romano se deja empujar, pero no se le quita de encima. Cuando consigue llegar al borde del agua el germano le abraza un poco y el muy bestia hace que ambos se echen dentro, de lado.

Roma se le abraza del todo... y se me va a ahogar porque se ríe el idiota, como habitualmente. Germania sonríe con las risas antes de caer al agua y el soltarle. El moreno le suelta una vez en el agua y saca la cabeza, sacudiéndola. El rubio se sacude como si fuera león.

—Un día vas a ahogarte.

—Naaah —se ríe y nada hacia él para acorralarlo contra el borde.

—Ya nos bañamos, es hora de salir —le detiene nervioso.

—Ntch, ntch, ntch —niega con la cabeza sonriendo de esa forma medio depredadora—. No tienes ni idea de higiene.

—¡Sí la tengo! Hemos dicho a _Schweiz_ que venga.

—Y vendrá, Germán aún no sabe cuándo puede y cuando no entrar a los sitios —le busca los labios.

— _W-Was?_ No va a mmmph —se calla y Roma profundiza el beso —. Mmmmmm... —susurra el sajón.

El latino se pierde unos segundos en ello y luego le hace moverse sutilmente hasta ponerle frente a un surtidor de agua. Germania decanta las cejas hasta el techo ooootra vez, levantándose de golpe y mirando abajo del agua un poco DAFAQ.

—¿Hay corriente de agua aquí? ¡Si no es un río!

—Pero de algún modo se llena esto de agua caliente —sonríe.

—Pero es muy... Caliente —sigue con las cejas levantadas agachándose otra vez un poco y mirándole de reojo. Se sonroja acalorado —. ¿Cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?

Se relame un poco y pone una mano a cada lado de él en el borde para que tenga que sumergirse si acaso quiere huir.

—¿Pl-Planeas cocinarme? —pregunta mirándole a la cara con atención, nervioso, sintiendo que el agua está como si nadara en un volcán. El romano niega con la cabeza, sonriendo y casi relamiéndose—. Nocreasquevineaesto —importante aclaración ahora...

—Bien, es bueno saberlo —vuelve a buscarle los labios.

Cierra los ojos azules abriendo los labios y respondiéndole el beso haciendo un buen "mmmmmmm" y no le va a dejar pensaaaar.

Como Suiza no venga de verdad... Germania va a dejarle hacer lo que quieeeeeera, probablemente como describió que pasaría después de lo de la miel. Se le olvida hasta como se llama.

— _Vater?_ —susurra Suiza cuando terminan, sí... Cuando terminan, de pie al lado de la piscina, un poco alucinado porque realmente no sabe si están peleando o qué.

Roma parpadea al oír la vocecita, separándose un poco. Perdonen a Germania pero no se entera, está flojito y cooperando flotando un poco en el agua. El romano sonríe y le ataca el cuello para hacerle el chupetón de rigor.

—¿Qué le haces? —pregunta el pequeño acercándose y pensando por un instante que su padre quizás está muerto. Abre los ojos como platos agobiado—. _Vater?_

Roma no responde, lo siento Suiza, luego te hará caso, de verdad. Se relaja un poco cuando nota que su padre mueve las manos y toma a Roma de la cintura.

—No me dejes una marca —advierte Germania con suavidad, sonriendo un poco.

—Tarde —besito sobre ella. Suiza se pone en cuclillas mirándoles con sus ojos verdes, poniendo muuuucha atención con el ceño fruncido.

—Odio esas marcas, luego me duelen por días —y me recuerdan a ti cuando estoy enfadado.

Roma se ríe y toca la nariz con la suya. Germania se ríe un poco con su risa profunda y suave, que tan pocas veces se asoma, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Están jugando? —pregunta Suiza levantando las cejas al notar que su padre se ríe.

El romano abre los ojos y mira hacia Suiza sin dejar de abrazar a Germania y él esta vez escucha algo, pero está demasiado contento y adormilado y relajadito con el agua caliente... medio estúpido aún como para caer en la cuenta de quién es. Se ha olvidado de Suiza y de que tiene hijos. Levanta un poco la cara para ver a quien le sonríe Roma.

— _Vater_ se está riendo —susurra Suiza tapándose la boca.

—Claro, porque está contento. ¿Tú ya te has bañado?

—Me limpié en la mañana —con un poquito de agua.

—Venga, desnúdate y metete aquí con nosotros, luego te sentirás mejor y con menos calor —Roma suelta de una mano a Germania, haciéndole un gesto a Suiza y luego vuelve la cara hacia él para volver a besarle mientras se desviste el pequeño... o esa es su idea.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta Germania intentando sacar un poco la cabeza porque tiene aún las dos orejas dentro del agua.

—Shhhh —le besa, cerrando los ojos. Ok... Fundido de cerebro.

Suiza vacila. El agua se ve bien y a él le gusta mucho nadar en el agua de los lagos en su casa... Y su padre se está bañando y se está riendo. Eh-uhm... Roma no... O sea... no planea... parar... al menos no hasta que oiga de nuevo a Suiza hablar o meterse al agua.

Además habitualmente no nada todo el tiempo que quisiera porque Austria está ahí solito y no siempre quiere nadar. Sonríe un poco con el prospecto, quitándose la tuniquita y aún con interiores se echa al agua de un salto.

Entonces es cuando Roma sonríe y se separa de Germania para comprobar que Suiza esté bien en una mirada rápida.

Y automáticamente ocurren dos cosas.

Una es que Germania pega un saltito y empuja a Roma ayudando al movimiento de separación, con los ojos como platos preguntándose QUIEN DEMONIOS se ha metido al agua.

Y la otra es que Suiza sale de golpe del agua con los ojos MUY abiertos y un chillido porque nunca jamás en su vida se ha bañado con agua tan caliente... Ya no digamos en una tina, ni en invierno cuando calientan una poca de agua para bañarse... Menos aún en una piscinita.

—¿Qué pasa? —se ríe Roma al ver la reacción de Suiza.

—¡Está CALIENTE! —protesta en un chillido sintiendo que se cocina como si fuera coles.

—¿¡P-Pero qué es... _Schweiz_!? —chillido histérico de Germania.

— _Sic_ , está caliente porque es más agradable —explica Roma riendo—. No pasa nada, venga, nada hacía aquí.

—¡Me cocino, _vater_ me cocino! —sufre un poco Suiza ante la atónita mirada de Germania.

—Qué vas a cocinarte, no seas dramas —se ríe el romano, riñéndole como si fuera España o Francia.

—¡¿En qué momento...?! ¡¿En qué momento llegaste?! —protesta Germania un poco en shock.

—¡No hago dramas! —chilla Suiza cuando llega a la orilla.

—Ay... en fin —Roma sale del agua de un salto sin cubrirse ni un poco—. Te dejo para que le bañes... te veo en el _atrium_ en unos instantes —le manda un beso a Germania antes de salir del cuarto donde la corte de esclavos le seca y le viste.

Germania le mira de nuevo, flipando, sin perderse detalle y se sonroja... Y luego mira a Suiza quien le hace unas preguntas en relacionadas a qué estaban haciendo.

Germania y Suiza salen del baño después de un rato ya que uno de los esclavos fue por ropa interior seca para el suizo. Entran al _triclinium,_ Germania sonrojadito aún por las preguntas del suizo y en sí por lo que pasó antes, tratando de ser lo más normal posibles.

— _Ja, ja... Schweiz_... Ya te dije que no me estaba riendo —otra vez.

* * *

 _Traemos una nueva historia sobre los Ancient que tenía ganas de publicar... aun tengo miedo de que no sea lo bastante divertida, pero me parece que es interesante y lo pasamos muy bien escribiéndola, así que ojalá te guste! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

España dice que a la subasta de esclavos sí que va, así que ya está revoloteando alrededor de su padre para entonces. Roma sonríe con ese comentario, explicándole a España que quizás no compren a nadie, que van para Suiza y pidiéndole que se porte bien si acaso tiene que quedarse con Germania, ya que se ha librado del asunto de los vestidos. Germania carraspea sin mirar a Roma a la cara.

—Ya estamos listos.

— _Ave!_ —saluda España agitando la mano y se acerca a Suiza mientras Roma se incorpora.

— _Salud_ —saluda Suiza de vuelta, con desconfianza y cierto nerviosismo, echando de nuevo de menos a Austria a su lado. Se esconde un poco detrás de su padre.

—Hace mucho que no nos vemos, ven, dame la mano —se la tiende el español—. ¿Cómo están tus hermanos?

Suiza parpadea en serio con dificultades. Mira a su padre de reojo a modo "¿de verdad tengo que hacer esto?" que está siendo abrazado por el romano y dirigido hacia fuera.

—Bien —responde escueto mirándole la mano.

—¿Cómo es que no ha venido el... _Asturias_? —estupendo, España.

—¿ _Asturias_? —repite igualito que el español.

—¡Sí! ¿Sabes? El que... ese que es moreno con todo el pelo levantado así como yo —explica y le toma de la mano tirando de él. Suiza frunce el ceño.

— _Österreich_.

—¡Austria!

—Se quedó en casa —responde agobiado con el ceño fruncido aún.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya no le gustas? —de verdad, eso sonaba mejor en su cabeza... Roma le toma de las axilas y le sienta en sus rodillas en el carro.

— _Was? Nein! Vater_ le dejó en casa, ¿por qué no habría de gustarle? —le sigue con la mirada, subiéndose al carro con dificultades pero sin ninguna ayuda de su padre.

—No lo sé, porque siempre está contigo y ahora no... ¿Le echas de menos?

Suiza se revuelve un poco sentándose al lado de su padre, quien le mira de reojo.

— _Ja_ , pero mañana ya volveremos a casa.

—¿Mañana? ¿No te quedarás a jugar? Papá, ¿dormirá con nosotros como Prusia? —pregunta España.

Suiza mira a su padre de reojo porque todas estas cosas son muy extrañas y nuevas y él nunca duerme con nadie que no sea con Austria o con su padre, en dado caso, ni siquiera con Prusia.

—Pues no lo sé, si él quiere... —Roma le sonríe a España y se vuelve a Suiza—. ¿Quieres dormir con mis monstruos o prefieres tú solo?

—Solo —responde Suiza, ipsofacto.

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —protesta España—. ¡Qué aburrido!

—Quizás podrías aprovechar y hacer unos cuantos amigos —propone Germania probablemente en la peor de las ideas que ha tenido nunca a ojos de Suiza, que le mira en pánico.

—Bueno, ya veremos —concilia Roma acariciándole la cabeza a España, que sonríe y se le echa un poco encima.

—Bueno, como vosotros dos haréis un abrazo especial será divertido —asegura con los ojos cerrados sobre su padre, que se ríe... el tema estrella ya tardaba.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurra Suiza incomodito mirando a la calle y sintiéndose un poco angustiado con tanta gente y sin Austria. Perdonen la obsesión, pero en serio no está muy habituado (pornodecirnadahabituado) a estar a más de dos kilómetros de Austria.

—¡No vamos a hacer ningún abrazo especial! —chilla Germania inmediatamente, ignorando a Suiza, desde luego y sonrojándose sin mirar al Romano.

—Ah, no estés triste, mira, yo tampoco tengo a mi hermano, no pasa nada —sonríe España a Suiza mirando a Germania de reojo.

— _Nein!_ ¡No estoy triste! Hablo del dichoso abrazo... _Rom!_ Controla a tu hijo.

—Estaba hablando con tu niño —se ríe Roma abrazando a España hacia sí.

Suiza mira a su padre de reojo sin entender del todo otra vez la histeria del abrazo especial que siempre le da cuando aparece Roma en su vida. Mira a España otra vez.

—¿Dónde está tu _bruder_?

—Se ha quedado mirando las telas, dice que le gustan algunas, a mí me ha gustado una pero me ha dicho que no se lo diga a nadie y la ha escondido, pero no entiendo por qué.

Suiza frunce el ceño más y mira a su padre.

—Luego veremos a ver cómo era —Roma se humedece los labios nada convencido con España pensando que si Francia la ha escondido...

El suizo se levanta en el carro mirando a España y a Roma con sospecha y los ojos entrecerrados. Se acerca al oído de su padre.

—¿Están robando nuestras cosas? —le pregunta sin entender por qué otra cosa podrían esconder las telas.

—Más vale que no —responde escueto Germania mirando a España.

—Habrá que hablar sobre ellas más tarde —Roma le sonríe a Germania cuando el carro se detiene.

— _Ja_ , porque solamente a eso hemos venido —Germania considerando ciertos puntos sumamente importantes de repetir hasta el cansancio.

—En ese caso habrá que discutirse varios aspectos —sonríe levantándose con España en brazos y alguien les llama saludándoles porque vuelve a haber un montóooon de gente por todas partes, mientras se bajan del carro.

Germania se baja del carro, baja Suiza tras él, quien se le abraza de la pierna bastante en pánico con esto de la cantidad de gente a su alrededor que le pone realmente muy nervioso.

—Vale, procurad no separaros... —Roma se acerca a ellos cuando acaba de saludar—. Te cambio al bicho —le tiende a España a Germania.

—Me cambias al... _was_? —pregunta Germania levantando las cejas y tomando a España incooooomodo.

—Cuídamelo —le guiña un ojo y levanta a Suiza.

—Pero... pero... —balbucea Germania deteniendo a España como si fuera realmente un bicho.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero papá! —protesta un poco España porque, sinceramente, la acción suele estar donde está su padre.

—Venga, venga, no protestes, tú has visto esto un montón de veces —concilia al español y él se vuelve a Germania.

—¿Y a dónde van ustedes? —pregunta Germania sin querer separársele, recordando la última vez que se quedó con los dos hijos de Roma, que casi terminó atravesado de lado a lado por los esclavos.

Suiza, que no acostumbra (ahora sí) que le levanten en brazos, menos aún sin avisar, levanta las cejas y le pone las dos manitas en el pecho a Roma con afán de separarle.

—Al meollo, donde hay más gente, a por un buen sitio —señala Roma dejando a Suiza sentado en su antebrazo—. No te puedo soltar, que aquí hay mucha gente y si te pierdes será un problema.

Suiza se cruza de brazos aun intentando mantenerse alejadillo, pero más interesado en ver a su alrededor porque esto es menos asustante estando en las alturas. Mira a su padre un poco desconsolado pero... él es Suiza, un chico valiente.

—¿Un buen sitio para hacer qué?

—Para verlo todo, va venga, venid también, si hay alguno bueno quizás lo compremos —¿no habías dicho que ya tenías suficientes no hace ni quince minutos, Roma? Se ríe metiéndose entre la corriente de gente con naturalidad.

España se abraza a Germania porque le gusta el contacto físico, que se pone tieso como palo, para variar, intenta separar un poquito a España.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —pregunta intrigado el suizo tratando de ver a todos lados.

—Mira, ¿ves ahí? —Roma le señala una tarima de madera apoyada contra la pared de un edificio en la calle en la que están—. Ahí subirán los reos uno por uno para que todos puedan verlos.

—¿Reos? —le mira de reojo.

—Claro, los que van a ser vendidos como esclavos. Antes teníamos una ley de venganza privada, pero la cosa se ha ido modernizando y ahora cuando una persona hace algo mal puede pagar por su crimen o ser vendido como esclavo y que su _dominus_ lo pague por él.

—¿Y cómo paga el _dominus_ por el crimen?

—Con una fianza... con dinero, al comprar el esclavo. Aunque algunos no son reos ni criminales, son prisioneros de guerra o hijos de esclavos.

Suiza le mira siguiendo la explicación atentamente y mirando hacia donde van a ponerles de reojo.

—¿Cómo sabes cual vas a comprar?

—Igual que se elige cualquier otro producto —sonríe—, el que más me gusta y tiene un buen precio. Y dependiendo para qué lo quiero, por ejemplo, si necesitara a alguien que me cocine, tenderé a buscar alguien de constitución gruesa, porque de alguna forma implica que ha estado cerca de alimentos con anterioridad... si buscara a alguien para protegerme elegiría al que me pareciera más grande e imponente.

—¿Y cómo sabes que te conviene y que el que lo vende no quiere engañarte?

—Ah, eso es lo más difícil de saber. Porque el aspecto lo es todo, igual que la fruta limpia se vende antes o los pollos cebados parecen los más hermosos aunque luego puedan estar llenas de gusanos...

Suiza asiente pensando en ello y preguntándose cómo conseguir que no le engañen.

—Habría que revisar bien al esclavo... o conocer bien al que te lo dio para poder reclamarle en caso de que esté mal.

—Exacto y hablar con más gente para saber si les han engañado a ellos o no.

—Y necesitas también dinero para comprar... —cae en la cuenta.

—Cierto —asiente. El helvético frunce el ceño pensando en ello.

—Podrías comprar un esclavo que no se vea tan bien, luego arreglarlo un poco y venderlo por más dinero...

—Es verdad, pero arreglarlo a menudo cuesta dinero.

Suiza frunce el ceño otra vez, porque no se le había ocurrido.

—Y además corres el riesgo de que nadie quiera comprarlo por el precio nuevo que tiene que cubrir los gastos iníciales y el arreglarle.

El rubio arruga también la nariz y le mira de reojo.

—Ah, los negocios y las inversiones siempre comprenden un riesgo.

Tuerce un poco el morro porque la idea no le gusta, aunque sí que la comprende.

—Puedes sacar más dinero de donde lo sacaste la primera vez... a menos que vendas lo único que tienes —agrega pensándoselo aún más.

—Pero eso lo hace emocionante... ah, eso es difícil, depende de donde saques el dinero.

—Si usamos el dinero de las telas de _vater_ y compramos un esclavo y luego nadie lo quiere comprar, no podemos tener más dinero porque no hay más telas.

—Es cierto... ¿qué harías entonces?

—Vender otra cosa.

—Veamos... es un poco más difícil, porque lo que a ti te interesa es deshacerte del esclavo que compraste al principio... así que quizás puedas bajar más el precio de manera que no ganas dinero... pero tampoco lo pierdes.

Levanta las cejas poniéndole un montón de atención, mirándole con sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Y no compras otro esclavo nunca porque eso no funciona.

—Ah, eso no depende del mercado entero, si no del producto concreto, que un esclavo no se venda, no significa que otro no lo haga, se necesita intuición y experiencia para ver un negocio que traerá beneficios.

—Mmmm... como cazar. No siempre es bueno cazar cualquier cosa.

—Justo eso —asiente sonriendo—. Eres muy listo, estos conceptos son bastante complicados.

—¿Qué es intuición?

—Intuición es lo que te hace saber cosas sin que tengas pruebas obvias... por ejemplo, cuando ves a una persona y piensas si es buena o mala sin conocerla.

—Para mí todos son malos —asegura antes de pensárselo bien en realidad.

—¿Y cómo sabes en quien confiar?

—No confío en nadie.

—Entonces no podrás comprar nada porque todo el tiempo pensarás que van a engañarte y eso tampoco hace negocio.

—Mmmm... —tampoco le gusta la idea revolviéndose un poquito—. ¿Pero cómo sabes entonces...?

—Es difícil... también se necesita un buen ojo con las personas, saber cuándo mienten y cuando exageran.

El suizo hace un mohín porque eso de la gente le parece genuinamente complejo.

—¿De dónde sacas tú el dinero?

—Hay varios sitios... espera, luego te lo contaré, mira —le señala donde empiezan a salir ya los hombres.

—¡Oh! —Suiza se estira para mirar aprovechando que ahora está alto... aunque estaría más alto desde arriba de su padre.

( _Ja, ja, ja_ , como se lo digas te mata) El romano le hace sentarse sobre sus hombros al notar que se estira.

Se sienta ahí arriba tocándole un poco el pelo con suavidad como haría con Austria aunque arruga la nariz al notar que su pelo no se parece en lo absoluto (Dios mío, Suiza, sí, vale... Austria _forever_ ), pero pasan demasiadas cosas al frente así que se olvida de ello, interesado, observando en silencio de manera muy, muy atenta.

—Mira, fíjate en lo que va a pasar ahora, están mostrando al reo, ¿lo ves? los dientes, si es fuerte, si sabe hablar... son cosas para saber si será bueno, útil y durará largo tiempo. Pero presta atención a la puja —eran tan bestias, como si fueran caballos.

—¿A la puja? —términos nuevos para Suiza, cuando de repente, porque son italianos y eso se lleva en las venas, todo el mundo empieza a gritar como posesos de forma inteligible y de alguna manera prácticamente milagrosa, todos más o menos saben lo que está sucediendo.

—No entiendo... ¡no entiendo! —alega Suiza intentando entender mirando a todos lados.

—Calma, calma, la gente está gritando cuanto están dispuestos a pagar y el que ofrezca más dinero será el que se lo lleve —explica Roma a gritos levantando la cabeza.

—Hay mucha gente... y todos gritan mucho —protesta Suiza volviendo a echar de menos a Austria y a sus montañas pacíficas... pero a la vez, con bastante adrenalina (nolovamosanegar) por todos los gritos y las manos alzadas.

—Espera unos instantes...

De repente, cuando llegan a cifras más altas porque este es un esclavo grande y fuerte de las tierras del oeste del imperio, la cosa se calma y ya empieza a haber gente retirándose.

—Se han ido algunos... ¿eso es que no tienen dinero para comprarlo?

—O que consideran que el precio es muy elevado para lo que el esclavo puede hacer. Se llama "ley de la oferta y la demanda".

—¿Y tú qué piensas?

—¿De qué?

—Del precio —le mira desde arriba y luego mira otra vez al esclavo. Roma evalúa el esclavo con su ojo clínico.

—Yo no lo compraría.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta la expresión que pone, creo que no está conforme, así que debe ser rebelde, lo que implica más trabajo para dominarle y la posibilidad de problemas.

Suiza mira al esclavo y termina de ver la puja pensando intensamente, analizándolo todo. Si uno quisiera vender al esclavo tendría que lavarlo y entrenarlo un poco. Aun así había mucha gente que estaba ofreciendo dinero por él...

—¿Cuánto dinero es lo más que han pagado por un esclavo?

—No lo sé, yo nunca he vendido esclavos... pero algunos son REALMENTE caros.

—¿Cuál es el más caro que tienes?

—Su precio cambia en función de sus habilidades y su edad... por ejemplo, el sajón que ha venido con vosotros esta mañana, es bastante caro, porque es rubio y de ojos azules, lo que aquí es bastante raro y algunas de las chicas jóvenes son realmente muy bonitas, lo que incrementa el precio... pero por ejemplo Augusta tiene porte y modales para parecer prácticamente una patricia mucho más de lo que lo que algunas que sí lo son eso... —suspira, porque es difícil y vuelve a bajarle de sus hombros para hablarle más fácilmente.

—Entonces tienes mucho dinero como... guardado en los esclavos, como si lo tuvieran adentro. Si les enseñas más cosas podrías venderlos más y más caros si lo quisieras.

— _Non_ —niega y sonríe—. Es más difícil, porque Augusta también es una mujer mayor, así que no sirve para muchas de las cosas para las que sirven las jóvenes. Verás, el precio de un bien, no determina su valor y eso es algo bastante complicado.

Suiza se rasca la cabeza porque esto ya está siendo excesivamente complejo.

—Mira... es de lo que te hablaba antes, la ley de la oferta y la demanda es la que indica el precio. La oferta es cuantos productos parecidos hay en el mercado para ser vendidos y la demanda es cuanta gente está dispuesta a pagar por ellos. Por ejemplo, piensa en manzanas. Una manzana es una manzana, pero su precio no es el mismo en verano que en invierno. Porque en invierno, casi no hay manzanas y hay mucha gente que querría comerlas y en verano en cambio hay muchas manzanas pero a la gente no le interesan.

—Es como lo que tenemos que hacer que es cazar en verano e ir guardando las cosas para el invierno. ¡Siempre le digo a _Österreich_ que es muy importante!

—¡Exactamente! Así mismo funciona en el mercado. Si compras las cosas cuando nadie las quiere, las comprarás muy baratas, así puedes guardarlas y venderlas cuando la gente las quiera, ya que entonces se pagaran caras y habrá una diferencia de dinero a tu favor. Si lo haces al revés, sufrirás perdidas.

—Como si... como si yo colectara más cosas en verano y vendiera lo que me sobra a _Österreich_ que no colecta nada.

—Eso mismo —asiente.

—Mejor que me ayude a colectar y podríamos tener más cosas y venderlas en otro lado y comprarle a él una lira —ojos en blanco.

— _Sic_ —le acaricia la cabeza sonriendo—, porque además, si él no colecta nada, tampoco tendrá dinero para pagarte.

Suiza se quita para que no le toque la cabeza tensándose.

—Mira, vamos a hacer un truco ahora —señala a la tarima de nuevo donde han subido ahora a una chica para ser subastada mientras empiezan las pujas con frenesí ahora.

—¿Cuál truco?

Espera que pase un rato y cuando la subasta empieza a ser más elevada y reñida le pide que puje por una cantidad concreta. Suiza levanta las cejas.

—Pero yo no tengo ese dinero.

—No lo necesitas, ya lo verás.

El pequeño le mira de reojo nerviosito

—Venga, dilo, o la superarán y no tendrá sentido.

Se estira y grita la cantidad con voz bastante firme y sería para además hablar en latín. Roma sonríe y se hace el silencio, porque es una cantidad ELEVADA.

—Anda, parece que sí que vas a necesitarlo... tendrás que cazar mucho en verano —susurra sólo para el suizo, que abre los ojos como platos genuinamente agobiado porque él jamás ha tenido dinero, mucho menos esa cantidad.

Unos instantes más tarde, alguien más supera la puja y Suiza respira otra vez. Alguien que mira a Roma con ojos de odio porque le quitó al esclavo sajón en la última puja pero ahora se ha quedado con la chica que él quería.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? —pregunta Roma al suizo.

—No tener que trabajar el triple todo el año.

El romano se ríe pero el chico le mira serio porque no lo dice en broma.

— _Non_ , lo que has hecho ha sido aumentar el precio del esclavo con una puja falsa.

—Pero...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Si él no hubiera ofrecido que habría pasado?

—Que habrías tenido que pagarlo tú, es un riesgo, ya te he dicho que en los negocios se corren riesgos.

—¡ _Österreich_ habría tenido que ayudarme a recolectar y a cazar todo el año! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Roma se ríe y le acaricia la espalda para calmarle.

—Pero no ha sido así, de manera que ahora, te has ganado una lección. Algunos subastadores hacen eso, ponen gente a inflar las pujas para conseguir más dinero, hay que ir con cuidado y no fiarse.

Incluso se deja acariciar esta vez.

—¡Pero si lo he hecho porque tú me dijiste! —se defiende un poquito.

—Lo hice para que aprendieras que se puede hacer.

Suiza le mira no muy convencido.

—¿Entonces engañamos al hombre que ofreció mucho dinero y la esclava esa no vale tanto?

—Esa esclava, como las manzanas, vale lo que estén dispuestos a pagar por ella.

—¿Aún cuando no sea lo suficientemente buena?

—Exactamente.

—Entonces puedes comprar un esclavo, hacer que se vea bien, luego traerlo aquí, pedir más dinero por él, hacer eso que acaba de pasar y ganar dinero.

— _Sic_ , pero si lo haces demasiado, quizás nadie supere tu puja y entonces te quedes con él y sin dinero.

—De todos modos no tengo dinero.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer?

—No necesito dinero, en casa puedo cazar y cambiar las cosas por comida... —no muy convencido—. _Vater_ dice que el dinero no te da de comer en invierno.

—En realidad, lo bueno del dinero, es que tiene un valor seguro. Las manzanas pueden escasear y ser muy valiosas o pueden abundar y ser muy baratas... pero el dinero no juega en ese sube y baja, sino que es estable. Eso significa que si alguna vez tienes un problema cazando, el dinero te permitirá comprar comida... mientras que si no lo tienes no tendrás más remedio que... bueno, morir de hambre.

El helvético levanta las cejas porque en eso tampoco había pensado de manera tan clara.

—Entonces si guardas dinero y el año es frío, y no hubo buena caza ¡no mueres de hambre en el invierno! Aunque... Quien tenga una manzana te la venderá por todas tus monedas.

—Exacto, pero más vale perder tu dinero que perder tu vida, ¿no crees?

Asiente (cuando crezcas no vas a asentir tan fácil, querido.)

—Quiero tener mucho dinero.

—Bien, te voy a enseñar otra cosa ahora, presta mucha atención.

El pequeño le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a enseñarte a hacer dinero con el dinero. Mira —busca en su bolsa y saca un par de monedas.

Suiza las mira y luego mira a Roma, genuinamente interesado. Ya hasta se olvidó de que tiene padre.

—Esta —le muestra una dorada—. Es un _aureo_ y esta —le muestra otra pequeñita—. Es un _sestercio_. El _sestercio_ es una centésima parte de un _aureo_. ¿Entiendes?

—Centésima... —se lo piensa... —Cien... ¿Cien de estas es una de estas? —señala de manera invertida.

—Cien _Sestercios_ equivalen a un _Aureo_ —aclara señalando cada una al nombrarla.

—¡Ah! Cien de estas es una de esas, ¡claro! Si son más pequeñitas —frunce el ceño sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haberlo pensado al revés.

—Bien, mira lo siguiente... tú no tienes dinero, pero tienes un buen negocio que hacer por ejemplo comprando un esclavo barato, arreglándolo y luego vendiéndolo caro, así que yo te presto esta para que lo compres —le muestra el _aureo_ —. Pero a cambio de que yo te la preste, por cada día que pase sin que me la devuelvas, tú me tienes que dar una de estas —le muestra la pequeña.

—Si no lo hago bien y no hago más dinero, no voy a tener cómo devolverte la grande y la pequeñita mañana.

—Es cierto. Por eso yo no te la voy a prestar si no confío en tu negocio o si tú no me dices "no te preocupes, que si mi negocio no sirve, yo te daré algo a cambio por el mismo valor del préstamo".

—¿Algo... Una... Cosa?

—Algo que ya tienes, como tu casa, tu ropa o algo que a mí me interese y pueda vender para yo recuperar mi inversión en tu negocio.

El helvético levanta más las cejas.

—Yo tengo que estar MUY seguro de mi negocio.

—Cierto —asiente.

—¿Cómo se llama eso?

—¿El que te presta dinero? Un banco.

Asiente, pensando...

—¿Y eso existe? ¿Tú lo haces?

—Yo... no siempre, pero hay bancos en la ciudad, _sic_.

Los ojos verdes le miran un instante.

—¿Tú tienes dinero? —pregunta y Roma sonríe y asiente —. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—De muchas maneras diversas, con negocios que salieron bien, de la forma que te explico... y a veces con saqueos o conquistas.

—Mmmm... Si voy a casa y trabajo mucho y vengo aquí y vendo cosas puedo tener una moneda de estas.

— _Sic_ y entonces no tendrías que pagarme una de las pequeñas porque la habrías ganado tú mismo.

—Pero podría pedirte igual, con esta comprar un esclavo y si me sale muy mal tendría con que pagarte sin darte mis cabras.

—Exacto... incluso podrías prestársela tú a alguien para que ese alguien te diera a ti tu moneda, más las pequeñas.

—¡Ooooohhhh! —¡La cosa que le has dicho! Le brillan los ojos.

—Así es como se hace dinero con el dinero.

—¡Tenemos que ir a casa! —asegura resuelto.

Roma se ríe y España le llama a lo que se vuelve a él y a Germania, este le mira de vuelta sonrojado, eso sí, mareado con la gente.

El romano no tiene ni idea del tiempo que ha pasado, pensando que España debe estar cansado... pero lo que hace el español es señalarle la tarima, donde el esclavo que están subastando ahora es igual que él, solo que más alto, más flaco y con los ojos no tan brillantes.

Los dos sajones se giran a mirarle y Germania alza las cejas.

—¡Anda! —Roma parpadea también.

—¡Se te parece! —comenta España.

—Es verdad —asiente Suiza.

—Ya lo veo... —mira a Germania de reojo—. ¿Lo quieres?

— _WAS?!_ —chillido agudo. Roma se ríe y puja por él.

—¿Vas a comprarlo? —pregunta Suiza interesado.

—Puede... me agrada.

—¿Para qué quieres otro esclavo? —pregunta Germania con voz aguda.

—Pues... no lo sé, quizás se lo regale a alguien —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Vas a regalarle un esclavo a alguien? —Suiza abre los ojos como platos. Germania mira al maldito esclavo que sí que se parece al romano... Le falta... Pero se parece.

—¿No te parece un buen regalo? —pregunta y vuelve a subir la puja.

—Eso es mucho dinero... ¿no? —le mira de reojo—. ¿A quién se lo vas a regalar?

—Sí, es mucho dinero, pero me hace gracia porque se parece a mí.

—¿Ya viste cuanto se parece a _Rom, Vater_? —pregunta Suiza inocentón señalándolo y mirando a su padre.

Roma se vuelve a la subasta, haciendo un propuesta... que no van a poder rechazar, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo de lado porque es peor que un crío y da igual que se comprara uno la semana pasada.

Germania se revuelve un poco y levanta las cejas al ver la cantidad que acaba de ofrecer el romano, antes de hacer los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ohh! —Suiza nota el silencio, la mirada de la gente y mira a su alrededor a ver si lo que hace Roma es subir el precio de la apuesta como hicieron un rato antes—. Nadie más ofrece —susurra.

—Porque es mío —responde el romano tan confiado... el caprichoso. Efectivamente nadie más supera la oferta... y Roma sonríe más, vencedor—. Quédate con los niños —le pide a Germania yendo a acercarse para acabar la transacción.

España mira a Germania aun abrazándole.

—No, no. Llévame con... ¡oh! —Suiza un poco frustrado en los brazos de Germania.

—¡Papá ha comprado un esclavo! ¿Te lo vas a llevar tú? —le pregunta el niño latino a Germania que no deja de mirar a Roma para ver qué demonios hace.

—¿Yoo? _Nein_ , ¡El que lo compró fue él! —Germania frunce el ceño y se sonroja un poco—. ¿Por qué habría de llevármelo yo?

—Pues ha dicho que se lo va a regalar a alguien... quizás quiera dártelo a ti.

—¡Oh! _Vater!_ ¡Si te lo regala a ti podemos arreglarlo y venderlo! —a Suiza le brillan los ojos—, y como tú no pagaste por él, si se vende más barato TÚ no perderías dinero.

—No puedes vender un regalo, eso es muy feo —España arruga la nariz.

—No va a regalarle nada a nadie —asegura Germania.

—No, le diré que no os lo regale —segura España.

—No, no... No le digas eso. No... No lo venderemos —le detiene Suiza. España le mira y entrecierra los ojos sin creerle del todo—. No lo venderemos —insiste más convincente ahora pensando que podría usar el esclavo para que le ayudara en la recolección y caza, y así hacer dinero.

—Aun cuando me lo regalara, que no va a regalármelo, no voy a aceptarlo —asegura Germania aun nerviosito.

—Se parece mucho a papá, ¡quizás lo use para mandarlo al senado y él pueda quedarse en casa jugando con nosotros! —sonríe España apuntando a maneras—. ¿Por qué no? —añade a Germania.

—Porque no, ¡porque yo no necesito un esclavo romano!

—¡Pero yo sí! —Suiza le mira—, ¡imagina todas las cosas que puede hacer!

—Espiarnos, para empezar —discute Germania y luego mira a España de reojo—. Hablaremos de esto luego —murmura para Suiza.

—Si yo fuera papá no te lo regalaría porque seguro que le venderías... o quizás le darías besos a él en vez de a papá porque se parecen mucho...

— _WAS?_ —chillido—, _Nein! Nein!_ Y... ¡ademásyonobesoatuvater!

—Pero no le darías abrazos especiales, ¿verdad? Porque quieres a papá —le mira.

— _Neineineineinein_... yo no... —Germania mira hacia Roma—. Mira, ¡ya viene tu padre! —soooonrojadoooooo.

—¡Papá! ¡No le regales el esclavo a Germania! —España se abalanza para que Roma le sujete y él le toma en brazos levantando las cejas con eso. Suiza fulmina un poco a Germania. ¡Le iban a regalar un esclavo! ¡Y ahora no le regalarán nada!

—¿Por qué no, mi vida?

—¡No lo venderíamos! ¡En serio! —alega Suiza hacia Roma.

—¡Quiere darle besos y hacerle abrazos especiales y venderlo! —chilla España por encima de Suiza.

— _Was?!_ ¡No quiero darle ningún abrazo de ningún tipo y menos un beso! —chilla Germania. Roma se muere de la risa.

— _Nein, nein!_ Nos ayudaría a cazar y a hacer otras cosas, ¿verdad, _vater_? ¡Dile, dile! —insiste Suiza de manera extraña porque habitualmente no insiste con nada en absoluto.

—Anda... —Roma toma a Germania de los hombros—. Vamos, quiero pasar por el foro.

—Tranquilo, _Schweiz_... —murmura Germania un poco extrañado con su actitud—. ¿Qué le diste a mi _kind_?

—Romanización —sonríe de esa forma peligrosa. Germania abraza más a Suiza alejándolo de Roma como protegiéndolo. Frunce el ceño.

—Pero si este era el único que... _Rom!_ ¡Deja en paz a mis hijos!

—Tranquilo —se ríe subiéndose al carro de nuevo.

—Si no estoy intranquilo, ¡estoy enfadado! —protesta sentándose, mirando a Suiza y empezando a revisarle cual si le hubiera hecho algo físicamente.

—De hecho, como es un chico muy listo, le voy a dar esto —saca dos denarios de su bolsa.

Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a Roma con los ojos muy abiertos, luego mira a Germania en una súplica.

— _Nein. Nein_ , no le vas a dar dinero —Germania niega con la cabeza.

—Hagamos una cosa... —propone Roma, conciliador—. Les PRESTO una moneda a cada uno —España pone la antena en automático—. Y vamos al foro. Se lleva cada uno a un esclavo y tú te vienes conmigo a tomar algo en la taberna... y cuando acabemos, ellos me devuelven las monedas que yo les he prestado y ya.

Suiza empieza desde YA a preguntarse qué va a comprar y luego a vender para hacer más dinero. ¿Qué hay en el foro? ¿Por qué no había prestado atención antes para saberlo? Mira de nuevo a su padre.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagan con una moneda prestada durante un rato si te la tienen que devolver? —Germania mira a Suiza—. ¿Quieres hacer eso?

—Demostrarme que el dinero no es importante y que puede realmente sobrevivir sin caer en la tentación de comprarse algo, devolviéndomelo al final —Roma le guiña un ojo a Suiza.

—¡¿Y no podemos comprarnos nada!? —protesta España. Suiza parpadea y por primera vez con Roma le hace el suficiente caso como para sonrojarse leeeevemente. Asiente a su padre poniéndose nerviosito.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras con la moneda, siempre que me la devuelvas al final —explica Roma y le da un beso en el temple a su hijo.

Suiza se lo piensa de verdad. Lo que quiera... lo que quiera. Quiere más monedas y esta es quizás su oportunidad. Traga saliva y le mira.

—¿Qué pasa si no te la devuelvo? —pregunta cuidadosamente mirando a su padre de reojo con temorcillo—. Voy a devolvértela, sólo quiero saber qué pasa si no.

—Nada, en realidad, pero decepcionarás a tu padre que realmente piensa que puedes resistir la tentación —asegura a sabiendas de que España NO le va a devolver nada. Suiza mira a su padre y luego a Roma... Y asiente entendiendo que haga lo que haga TIENE que devolver la moneda. Germania pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vete a jugar y cuida la moneda por Wodanaz, no quiero problemas.

España mira a Roma no muy convencido, pero más tranquilo ahora que ha dicho que no pasa nada si no la devuelve... Roma, olvídate de la moneda para siempre. El romano le acaricia el pelo sonriente y le baja del carro arreglándole la ropa.

—Estaremos en esa bodega, os quiero a los dos en la puerta antes de que el sol esté en el zenit —les advierte antes de girarse al sajón.

Suiza mira a su padre, luego a la moneda y luego a la bodega. Traga saliva, porque hay mucha gente y le da miedo, y se plantea por un instante ir a la bodega directamente sin hacer nada y devolverle la moneda sin meterse en líos. Pero... con esta moneda podría conseguir quizás más monedas y con más monedas podría hacer más cosas y no preocuparse tanto porque el invierno sea duro... además le han dicho que no pasaba nada y más aún, le han dicho que iría alguien con él, a pesar de que haya mucha, mucha gente. Mira el sol y calcula con cierta facilidad el tiempo que tiene antes de mirar de nuevo a su padre pidiéndole permiso.

Germania hace los ojos en blanco y mira a Suiza con seriedad.

—Plinio, ve con el niño y asegúrate que no se pierda, ni se haga daño, ni le engañe nadie —pide Roma señalando a Suiza mientras España se va con su esclava a ver los puestos de comida ya.

—Ten cuidado, no hables con extraños y no te pierdas... hay mucha gente —advierte Germania al pequeño sajón, antes de girarse hacia la bodega con Roma, que le sonríe.

* * *

 _¿Alguien no apuesta algo por el pequeño helvético? ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

—Ni creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo —murmura el germano caminando hacia la bodega.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —sonríe tomándole de la cintura.

—Estás intentando robarme ahora a _Schweiz_ —se pone tenso tratando de separarse.

—Uh... robar es una palabra tan fea... —no le permite del todo—. ¿Estás preocupado de que lo consiga, _Vati_?

— _Nein_ , no vas a conseguirlo, mis hijos son listos y además para hacerlo vas a tener que pasar por encima de mi cadáver —sentencia, frunciendo más el ceño y mirándolo de reojo.

—Bien. Veremos sí es tan listo entonces. Desde luego, lo parece.

—Claro que lo es, tanto como su _vater_.

—Más que él, intuyo —le guiña un ojo mientras entran a la taberna.

Germania se sonroja por el guiño, aunque frunce el ceño aún, sin haberle conseguido quitar del todo, tenso como siempre con tanta gente en esta maldita ciudad.

—Así que darle besos y hacerle abrazos especiales al esclavo... —comenta cuando entran.

—¡Yo nunca dije que quisiera hacer eso! ¡No lo he dicho porque no lo haría!

—¿Y qué es lo que harías? —pregunta tras saludar al bodeguero y alguno de los presentes, mandarle un beso a la hija, pedir una jarra de vino de una barrica especialmente pequeña de un fuerte olor y pan con algunos embutidos.

—Ponerle a hacer trabajos forzados, por ejemplo... Hasta que se le cayeran las manos. Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer con un esclavo romano.

—Uh —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poco—. Sí, siempre he pensado que tenías esos fetiches.

—¿Cuáles fetiches? —pregunta un poco escandalizado.

—Pues esos de atar y dominar y... seguro lo puedes imaginar medio desnudo y sudoroso y esa clase de cosas...

— _Was?_ —chilloneo agudo acallado en el momento en que vienen a traer el vino, cerrando la boca.

—Pues no le he visto desnudo aun, pero si está dotado como yo... —se ríe haciendo un gesto a quien les trae.

— _Rom!_ ¡No nos interesa saber si está alguien tan bien dotado o no como tú!

—Bien... —saborea el adjetivo añadido.

—¿Por qué es que siempre tienes que hacer cosas incómodas?

—Oh, vamos... —se ríe—. Porque es divertido y me gusta lo guapo que te pones cuando estás incómodo.

—Nomepongoguapocuandoestoyincomodo —protesta un poco, tomando el vaso y probando el vino. El romano se ríe tomando su vaso de cerámica y brindando con él—. Ehm... y... ¿qué has hecho últimamente? —pregunta Germania para cambiar el tema... y luego vacila porque no está seguro de querer saber.

—Unas cuantas cosas interesantes, pero creo que basta de esclavos por el resto del año, dos en un mes son demasiados —risas.

—¿Dos esclavos en un mes? Ah, claro... el que te llama _domine_ o _dominus_ o como sea —cara de absoluto desagrado.

—Todos mis esclavos me llaman _Dominus_.

—Pero ningún otro es un hijo de mi tierra.

—He tenido algunos, suelen ser rebeldes y les cuesta hablar.

—Deben ser rebeldes, MUY rebeldes. Él debería... —frunce el ceño—, él debería preferir la muerte antes de que fueras su amo.

—Me parece que es demasiado norteño para ser tan apasionado —toma algo de la bandeja de embutidos, sonriendo.

—No es pasión, es... desagrado. ¡Y más conociéndote con las cosas que... haces!

—Cualquiera pensaría que a la más mínima oportunidad te golpeo en vez de besarte.

—¡Pues eso sería mucho menos —sonrojo—, molesto!

Roma se ríe.

—Y quiero decirte que tus hijos son terribles y no los has educado bien. No saben hablar de otra cosa más que de... eso.

El romano se ríe más sobre todo porque hoy ha traído al español.

—¡Hablo en serio! Es peor el otro, porque además toquetea en lugares incómodos, pero este toquetea también y, de verdad _Rom_ , ¿qué les haces? —pregunta medio sonriendo reflejo de las risas del romano.

—Nada en lo absoluto, se parecen a su papá, que está pensando qué tan divertido sería si obligamos a Germán y a mi esclavo nuevo a darse un abrazo especial...

Germania parpadea, tomándole unos instantes el entender.

— _W-Was?_

—Podríamos verlo... tendría cierta gracia.

— _Nein, nein_... es... me estás diciendo que vas a poner a los dos esclavos a tener sexo entre sí... —cara de escándalo, baja el tono de voz porque está chillando—, entre sí, ¿y además VERLO?

—Creo que sería bastante erótico.

— _Nein, nein!_ —aprieta los ojos—, ¿¡cómo va a ser erótico!? Es... es... —susurro otra vez—, ¡pervertido!

—¿Entonces no querrás verlo conmigo?

El sajón le mira realmente con cara de no poderse creer lo que le está diciendo.

—¿Y por qué con Germán?

—¡Pues porque se te parece!

—¡Eres infinitamente pervertido! —protesta otra vez, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Son esclavos, no objetos sexuales... además a Germán no le va a gustar _Rom_... Digo el... ¡el esclavo ese!

El latino se ríe otra vez con fuerza.

—Seguro que prefieren eso a que les ponga a hacer trabajos forzados.

—Pero es que... es que... ¿haces esto con frecuencia? ¿Poner a tus esclavos a tener sexo para mirarles? ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que ver la intimidad de las personas? —aunque Germania, piénsalo que eso es mejor a que se tire a alguno enfrente de ti.

—En realidad no, sólo pensé que sería divertido —se encoge de hombros, un poco nervioso ahora con tanta acusación.

Toma el vaso de cerámica y le mira con los ojos azules entrecerrados. Se sonroja un poco después de unos instantes desviando la mirada.

—En fin... —sonríe—. ¿Y las telas?

—L-Las... _was?_ —perdona, es que ha seguido pensando en la idea de tener a dos... individuos, parecidos a ellos, teniendo sexo enfrente de ellos... y por primera vez le ha parecido que la pornografía no estaría tan mal.

—Pues... para lo que has venido.

Germania parpadea sonrojaaaaado aún, recomponiéndose.

—Ah... —carraspeo—, las te-telas, _ja_ , ahora que lleguemos puedes... podemos verlas.

—¿En qué pensabas? —pregunta sonriendo de lado con los carraspeos y sonrojos. Germania agita un poco la cabeza, cerrando los ojos como para sacarse el pensamiento.

— _Nein_ , en... nada. Ehm... ¿ya será momento de que vengan los niños? —pregunta incomodillo.

— _Non_ —sonríe—. Prefiero saber en qué pensabas ya que veo que las telas no te interesan demasiado.

— _Nein_ , sí que pensaba en las telas —se revuelve un poquito y mira hacia la puerta, dándole un trago al vino. Carraspea.

—Ajá...

El sajón se gira a mirarle otra vez, ahora con cierta expresión de enfadillo/irritación en la mirada.

—Eres... eres. ¡Eres verdaderamente molesto! —protesta entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? —levanta las cejas.

—Porque haces esas cosas y luego... luego haces esas otras y... me caes realmente mal —se cruza de brazos sonrojado y sin hacer mucho sentido.

—¿Cuáles cosas? —tiende una mano hacia él.

—Cosas, cosas como meter cosas idiotas en mi cabeza —le mira la mano de reojito.

—Ooooh —sonríe más, entendiendo.

—¡Y no me mires con esa cara!

—Nadie lo sabrá, será nuestro secreto... —se ríe otra vez.

—No sé de qué me hablas —protesta... mintiendo, claro

—Pueden ser sólo besos, si lo prefieres.

—¿Sabes? Deja de HABLAR de ello, detesto que hables de las cosas.

—Pues... ¿y cómo planeas que funcione sin hablarlo?

—No sé, sólo hablar de tener gente ahí teniendo sexo es... _nein_.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque VER a la gente tener sexo está mal!

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Pues... ¡yo! Que tus hijos sean unos... que espíen esas cosas, no quiere decir...

—Deberías dudar un poco más de tus convecciones en vista de que a menudo te pruebo que hacer las cosas justo como tú crees que no se debería, me sale bien —le sonríe.

—Tú eres un idiota con suerte, las cosas como YO las digo y pienso están bien, que tú vengas a poner el mundo de cabeza y te salga, no quiere decir que lo que yo digo esté mal —responde.

—Quiere decir que lo que tú crees que está mal quizás no lo esté tanto... dame una oportunidad. Sí no te excitas con ello, admitiré mi error y te pediré disculpas.

—¡No digas "excitas"! —protesta.

—Empalmas —corrige sonriendo.

—¡Menos aún!

Roma se ríe.

—¿Se te pone dura? —propone. Germania le tapa la boca con la mano y él se muere de la risa.

—Un día voy a cortarte ese cuello.

El latino le lame un poco las manos y él se sonroja y quita la mano, uno de esos trucos vieeejos. Al final gruñe y toma la copita de vino, vaciándola de un trago.

—Entonces... ejem... decíamos de las telas...

—¿Qué telas? —se burla un poco.

—¡Pues para lo que vine!

—Ah, _sic_... esas telas —se ríe. Germania le empuja un poco de un brazo, entrecerrando los ojos y sonrojándose más, con su cara de palo, pero una leeeve mueca de sonrisa—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Qué con ese asunto? ¿Qué piensas?

—P-Pues... —le mira sin saber de qué habla, o más bien temiendo que hable de lo que cree que habla. Carraspea—. Las eliges y ya.

— _Non_ , me refiero a lo otro, hasta mi hijo sabe cómo se compran unas telas.

Germania se calla por unos cuantos segundos antes de suspirar y apretar los dientes.

—Haz lo que quieras, _Rom._

—Lo que te pregunto es si tú quieres.

Germania aprieta los dientes.

—Deja de preguntarme —le mira fijamente.

Roma suspira y el rubio le fulmina con el suspiro, frunciendo el ceño.

—De verdad que para proclamarte tan listo y suspicaz a veces eres tremendamente idiota —protesta.

Los ojos pardos le miran de nuevo.

—¿Habrá alguna manera de decirte que sí que sea discreta y que entiendas solo? —pregunta ahora enfadado. Ah... y sonrojado.

—Esta —sonríe y asiente sin más como si acabara de decir que quiere más vino.

El germano le mira unos cuantos instantes más antes de extender una mano y tomar un poco de carne embutida, metiéndosela a la boca toda de golpe y un poco bestiecita como es él, desviando la mirada.

—Tú chico... es muy listo. Y me parece que va a estar un poco más despierto en adelante.

—Es más listo _Österreich_ —responde en su propia percepción.

—Sólo tiene otro tipo de habilidades. Estoy seguro que vas a... acabar teniendo pesadillas después de lo de hoy si es que sale bien.

—¿Pesadillas? —levanta las cejas y le mira.

—Con las preguntas... a medida que pase el tiempo va hacerte más y más preguntas y cada vez serán más difíciles.

—¡No otra vez con el abrazo especial!

— _Non, non_ , hablo de preguntas complicadas de verdad, que no estoy seguro que sepas responder, no que no quieras responder.

—¿Por qué me habría de hacer preguntas que no sepa responder? ¿Qué me puede preguntar que no sepa responder?

—Pues... —sonríe—. Sí puede guardar manzanas para el invierno, cuánto dinero tienes y si crees que si ofrece un poco más de dinero a cambio de guardar el dinero de otro por más tiempo puede conseguir que se lo presten por más tiempo o más cantidad...

Germania parpadea.

—En casa casi no usamos dinero, no lo necesita.

—Sólo te voy a pedir una cosa sobre ello —le mira fijamente.

— _Was?_ —levanta una ceja.

—Es una cosa que a ratos te va a parecer complicada y seguramente a mí no me beneficiará a la larga, pero... te quiero —traga saliva porque lo ha dicho de una manera especial y siempre se pone nervioso con ello.

Germania frunce un poquito más el ceño con el "te quiero", haciendo un esfuerzo por endurecer la mirada... Porque aún es demasiado pronto para estar completamente embobado. Traga saliva.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunta escueto SIN decirle que no le diga que le quiere.

—Déjale hacer y si no sabes responder a sus preguntas dile que no sabes. No te inventes, ni le riñas si te pones nervioso.

Se lo piensa un poco por unos segundos, parpadeando, preguntándose además qué cosa es lo que Suiza puede preguntarle que le puede poner nervioso o darle pie a una riña.

—¿Le hiciste una de esas romanizaciones y ahora va a obsesionarse con algo tuyo? —pregunta suavemente en tono neutro.

—Algo así —asiente sincero.

—Vuelve a decirme... ¿qué es lo que le explicaste?

—Le enseñé a hacer dinero.

—Dinero romano... A él le gustan las cabras, la montaña y cuidar a _Österreich_. De todos es el más sencillo y el que odia más venir aquí, ¿por qué crees que le interesa tu dinero?

— _Non, non_... no dinero romano. Dinero. Ganancias materiales de cualquier tipo, negociar.

Germania levanta las cejas porque eso es en realidad menos grave.

—¿A _Schweiz?_

— _Sic_. Pero va a ser complicado y puede que pierda dinero y tenga miedo, puede que necesite consejo y puede que se ponga en muchos problemas... pero puede que te dé mucho un poco más tarde cuando aprenda de verdad. Todo eso va a implicar muchas veces que no sepas qué hacer, no sepas cómo ayudarle, cómo aconsejarle... y eso puede poner nervioso a los _papas_ que se preocupan por sus chicos haciéndoles tomar decisiones basadas en el miedo.

—Hombre, _Rom_... No es como que yo no tenga cuatro hijos a los que cuido y que me piden cosas frecuentemente —aclara haciéndose un poco el ofendido pero en el fondo escuchando lo que dice con bastante más juicio del que parece.

— _Germaniae_... no conozco mucho a tu hijo, pero sí conozco los negocios y son PELIGROSOS.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Qué le prohíba hacer negocios? Tú mismo eres el que le ha dado una moneda para nosequé que vamos a tener que pagarte de vuelta.

— _Non_ , precisamente eso es lo que no quiero.

—Puede acompañarme a hacer trueques en el pueblo si es lo que quieres, pero tendrá prohibido vender la casa para intentar una idea idiota, sea lo que sea que le hayas metido en la cabeza.

—Bien. Eso es justo lo que esperaba —se ríe.

—¿Ves cómo estoy en perfecto control de todas las cosas? —le sonríe levemente, tranquilizándose un poco.

—Ojalá todo sea tan fácil de resolver como esto que acabas de decir. Sólo... bueno, échale un ojo un poco más a menudo que hasta ahora porque me parece que te he complicado las cosas.

— _Rom_... Te pasas la vida complicándome TODO —asegura y extrañamente, el tono es un poquito cariñoso.

—Eso es cierto —le guiña el ojo riéndose.

Germania se sonroja y niega con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco de lado justo en el momento en que Suiza asoma la cabeza adentro del bar. Roma se abalanza encima de la mesa y le da un beso suave.

Beso suave que pasma a Germania haciendo que le mire con ojos muy abiertos... sin quitarse. A lo que él vuelve a sentarse sonriendo y se acaba su vino.

—¡Está todo el mundo viéndonos! —susurra Germania refiriéndose en realidad a que están enfrente de todo el mundo. Suiza se acerca a la mesa, sonrojadito con el beso que le han dado a su padre, con paso firme, eso sí. Se detiene al lado de Roma.

—¿Y? —se come otro pedazo de embutido sin ver a Suiza.

—Pues... ¿qué van a pensar? —pregunta tan nervioso que tampoco mira al pobrecito niño con complejo de Canadá.

—¿Que me gustas?

—A ti te gusta todo el mundo —espeta.

—Ahora mismo no —sonríe.

—Ahora mismo sólo te gustan los que están aquí dentro —murmura sonriendo de lado, haciendo los ojos en blanco y dando un trago al vaso que el romano le ha llenado de vuelta.

—Ahora mismo sólo te veo a ti aquí dentro.

—Ah, _ja?_ —pregunta Germania sin mirar a Roma a la cara, sonrojándose.

—¿Pues a quien más iba a ver? —sonríe y se apoya sobre la mesa. Suiza mira a Roma y a su padre como a un partido de tenis, frunciendo el ceño.

—Conociéndote... —levanta una ceja, levanta la vista y le mira un instante antes de volverse a concentrar en el vasito, sonrojándose más aún.

—Si no hay nadie más —inclina la cabeza mirándole fijamente.

—Estoy yo —asegura Suiza, interrumpiéndoles. Roma entrecierra los ojos y sonríe un poco más intentando verle con más intensidad al oír al niño.

Los ojos de Germania intentan desviarse un segundo hacia Suiza, pero la sonrisa y la intensidad de la mirada le detienen dejándolo un poquito idiotizado por sólo unos instantes. Se humedece los labios.

El romano sonríe más y cierra los ojos apartando la mirada a Suiza tras unos instantes. Germania le mira, luego mira a Suiza y da un saltito, porque por segunda vez le ha tomado por sorpresa sin tener idea de que estaba ahí.

— _Schweiz!_ ¿¡Qué les he dicho de espiar a la gente!? —protesta en riña por... reñir a alguien en realidad.

—¿Qué pasa, chaval? —Roma levanta al suizo para sentarlo en sus rodillas como si fuera uno de sus hijos, por si quiere comer algo de la mesa.

—Pero si yo no les estaba espiaaaaugh —protesta Suiza otra vez extrañado de que le levante, mirando a Roma de reojo con el ceño fruncido y más a su padre que le está riñendo. Germania se recoloca en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño y carraspeando un poco.

—Tengo tu moneda para devolverte —asegura Suiza con la mano hecha puño y la moneda dentro.

—Bien —sonríe—. ¿Y qué más has conseguido?

Pone la moneda de Roma en la mesa de un lado

—Esa es la tuya, estas —abre la manita y tiene tres monedas diferentes... una Semi, un As y un Dupondio—. Son mías.

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas porque en realidad no esperaba que consiguiera nada, más bien ya ha sido todo un logro que no perdiera la suya—. ¡Impresionante!

Suiza sonríe un poquito y luego mira a su padre, emocionado.

—¿Qué te parece tu chaval, _Germaniae_? —pregunta Roma mirándole también. Germania parpadea un par de veces mirando las monedas.

—No las habrás robado, ¿verdad? —pregunta frunciendo un poquito el ceño, lo siento Suiza. Roma levanta las cejas y le acaricia un poco la espalda al pequeño como confortándole. Suiza niega con la cabeza.

—Vi todo el lugar y había un hombre que construía juguetes de carrizo y una niña afuera que vendía carrizo, así que lo compré a ella, pero él no me lo quería comprar... y pensé que tendría mucho carrizo y sólo la mitad del dinero, pero un hombre que construía silbatos me lo compró al mismo precio que yo lo compré excepto por esto —se mete la mano al bolsillo y saca un silbatito que evidentemente ya tiene dueño ojosenblanco. Se sonroja un poco.

—Muy bien —asiente Roma siguiendo la explicación—. ¿Y qué más?

—Entonces tenía que saber de alguien que necesitara algo antes de comprarlo yo para vendérselo, porque aunque hiciera cosas con eso no sabía si me lo iba a comprar después —explica—. Y no había nadie que necesitara nada.

El romano sonríe asintiendo con esa conclusión, mucho más fácil aprender la lección de una manera práctica.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Volví aquí y vi a una señora vender manzanas más caras que ahí adentro y pensé que podría vender manzanas yo también si las vendía más caras que adentro pero más baratas que la señora —declara sonriendo un poquito y mirando a su padre que está en términos generales bastante impresionado—. Entonces compré manzanas adentro y las lavé en la fuente y las vendí todas más rápido que la señora y... gané esto y una manzana que me quedé yo.

—Oh, ten cuidado con eso, muchacho, la competencia puede traerte problemas en grandes términos, espero que la señora no te viera que hacías eso o podría enfadarse contigo y quererte mal —advierte el romano.

—Pero ella podía vender más baratas sus manzanas, ¡adentro estaban más baratas aún!

—No digo que tú hicieras mal, pero eso no significa que a ella le gustara lo que hiciste y ya sabes que a veces la gente a la que no le gustan las cosas que hacemos, aunque no estén mal, no se lo toma bien.

—Pero tengo unas monedas.

—Sólo te digo que vayas con cuidado —explica Roma—. ¿Qué más vendiste?

—Quería comprar algo más grande pero no me alcanzaba, o algo más caro pero no sabía si alguien me lo iba a comprar...

—Mmmm... bien, creo que voy a enseñarte otra cosa antes de que venga mi hijo, que se debe haber entretenido contándole su vida a alguien... toma algo de comer si quieres —le acerca el plato de embutidos.

Suiza toma uno y se lo mete a la boca mirando a su padre.

—¿Hiciste todo eso tú? ¿Con toda esa gente ahí afuera? —pregunta Germania levantando las cejas. Roma se espera a que le conteste a su padre.

— _Ja_ —sonríe un poquito de manera de verdad extraña—, y me gustó, si lo hiciera más veces podría tener más dinero.

—Mira esto... es un poco más complicado, pero necesitas saber hacerlo —pide Roma al niño para recuperar su atención—. _Germaniae_ —le llama y le sonríe poniéndole más vino.

— _Was?_ —pregunta Germania mirando el vaso y a su hijo en brazos de Roma. Le mira a la cara.

Suiza por su parte le pone atención a Roma, aunque ya está un poco cansado y agradece el estar sentado.

—Has venido a venderme unas telas ¿cuánto quieres por ellas?

Germania se revuelve un poco y mira a Suiza... luego vuelve a mirar a Roma y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué intentas?

—Enseñarle al chico, venga, pon un precio... sólo es un ejercicio, no voy a tomarlo como una negociación real.

—Tres denarios por cada lienzo —indica con más o menos el precio que había pensado...

—¿Tres denarios? —Roma se muere de la risa—. ¿Has visto esas telas? Mi hijo me las ha enseñado antes cuando estabais en el baño, no sirven ni para hacer sacos... no, no, no te voy a dar más de veinte sestercios por cada una.

El germano frunce el ceño y Suiza se gira con Roma un poco indignado.

—¡No es verdad, son telas buenas! —reclama el pequeño—. ¡Y tienen colores brillantes!

—¿Telas buenas? ¿Acaso te vestirías con ellas para ir al bosque con esos colores? ¿Para qué pueden servir? _Non, non, non_ , mira cómo vas vestido, no tienen nada que ver, te hago un favor ofreciéndote lo que te ofrezco.

—No me haces ningún favor —responde Germania tenso, no del todo seguro de qué va el... "ejercicio".

—Mira cómo vas vestido, no puedes esperar que te tome en serio al venderme un producto que es evidente que ni siquiera conoces —le señala.

—Pero... pero _vater_ sí conoce las telas, aunque no las usemos y tú tienes esas cosas de... —Suiza vacila mirando a su padre un poco desolado porque habían venido hasta acá para venderlas y no es que no hubiera valido la pena el viaje pero...

—¿De qué? —pregunta Roma.

—De colores, las telas que usas.

— _Non_ , mírame, yo voy vestido de blanco, esas telas de colores no sirven —niega señalándose a sí mismo—. Además son demasiado gruesas para el clima de esta tierra, estaría perdiendo dinero...

—Pero _vater_ dijo que... —Suiza un poco desolado por un instante, antes de fruncir un poco el ceño y mirar a su padre—. Quizás ahí afuera podamos venderlas más caras...

—Oh, ¿crees que alguien te las va a comprar más caras? Prepárate a pasar varios días hasta encontrar un comprador para algo tan poco útil y de mala calidad —se ríe Roma—. Sin embargo... —vuelve a mirar a Germania quien le está mirando con ojos de pistola deteniendo su vasito con fuerza.

—¿Sin embargo qué? —pregunta Suiza interesado.

— _Non, non_ , no podríais entenderlo, es evidente que no sabéis nada sobre telas. La extracción, manufactura y tinte, los bordados y los hilos, ¿alguna vez has visto las costuras dobles o interiores?, son imposibles de hacer con eso.

—Tampoco es como que naciera yo ayer, _Rom_... Esas telas son caras, sé perfectamente bien que son caras y no son cualquier tela... aun cuando nunca haya visto sobre tus costuras dobles o interiores —replica Germania sin poderse contener más. Roma le guiña un ojo y se vuelve a Suiza.

—¿Ves lo que estoy haciendo?

Germania se cruza de brazos sacando vapor de agua por las orejas de igual manera, callándose.

—¿Estás engañando a _vater_?

— _Non_. Estoy desacreditándole porque no está seguro de lo que está vendiéndome y le estoy creando una necesidad.

—Sí estoy seguro de lo que estoy vendiéndote —murmura Germania, tensito aunque en realidad tampoco está TAN seguro, vamos a ser honestos.

—¿Para que él crea que tiene que venderte esas telas a ese precio porque nadie más se las va a comprar porque son horribles? ¡Pero no son horribles!

— _Sic_ , eso es parte del regateo. Lo que intento enseñarte es que para poder negociar de verdad, necesitas tener PERFECTO conocimiento del producto para poder resolver cualquier problema que el comprador vea en él.

Suiza levanta las cejas con eso pensando que va a ser complicado... pero no imposible.

—Y la segunda cosa importante, es la que tú mismo has visto en el mercado. Buscabas a alguien que necesitara algo... pero nadie necesitaba nada, la gente suele resolver lo mejor que puede sus necesidades... así que en esos casos, lo que te interesa es crear una necesidad.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

—Convenciendo a la gente de que sin tu producto, no podrán conseguir sus objetivos. Por ejemplo, en el caso de las telas, puedes hablar de la necesidad de ir bien vestido a vender para que te tomen en serio y crean que sí conoces tus productos y son buenos, puesto que tú mismo los estás usando.

— _Vater_ traía ayer puesta ropa nueva que hizo con una de las telas —gracias por echarle de cabeza, Suiza. Roma se ríe y le hace un cariño en la cara, Germania se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—¿Y tú hijo no va a venir nunca para acabar con este calvario?

—Ese es otro punto que puedes usar cuando conoces a tu comprador, por ejemplo —sigue Roma "ignorando" a Germania—. Si sabes que tu comprador es tu padre y sabes que quiere impresionarme y sabes que a mí me gusta mucho la ropa bonita, es fácil convencerle de que si se compra tu ropa que, por supuesto, lo sea o no, tú vas a convencer a todos no sólo de que es bonita, sino que es la MÁS bonita del mundo, podrá conseguir su objetivo, que es impresionarme y agradarme.

Germania está de rojito a punto de explotar, entre las cosas que ha dicho antes, tratarle un poco como idiota y el asunto de la negociación y que Suiza diga que trae ropa nueva. Suiza parpadea porque otra vez eso implica hablar con gente y ser persuasivo... lo cual le incomoda.

—Eso es difícil... —susurra.

—Claro que es difícil, mi niño, porque todo el mundo quiere ganar el mayor dinero posible con el menor esfuerzo requerido, pero sólo los más listos pueden lograrlo.

Suizilla frunce el ceño, neciamente.

—Yo voy a conseguir ganar dinero también.

—Estoy seguro de que sí o no te habría prestado un Denario para que empezaras —asegura sonriéndole tiernamente y acariciándole la cabeza otra vez. Suiza se deja, sin intentar quitarse del todo esta vez, más relajado y contento de lo que ha estado nunca cerca de Roma.

—Te estoy viendo hacer ESO con mi hijo —murmura Germania mirándoles y dando un laaaargo trago a su vino. Roma le manda un beso como respuesta —. ¿Y tu hijo no va a volver nunca? —insiste frunciendo el ceño un poco y mirando a la puerta, girándose de nuevo a Roma y Suiza pensando... ¿Cómo se lo quitó de las manos?

—Plinio, ve a ver si encuentras a _Hispaniae_ y dile que venga ya o se va a quedar sin comer —le pide al esclavo que iba con Suiza—. ¿Tenéis más hambre?

En un movimiento repentino, Germania que ya está nerviosito, se pone de pie quitándole al niño de encima y sentándose otra vez. El romano levanta las manos sin esperarse eso.

—Ya le estás acariciando y toqueteando, lo que sigue es que te mande besitos y te llame a ti _vati_ —protesta el sajón.

—No, hombre, su _vati_ eres tú —se ríe—. Yo sería su papá, como me llaman los míos.

—Nadie va a llamarte ni _Vati_ , ni _váter,_ ni papá —protesta frunciendo el ceño.

Roma suspira con la actitud siempre tan negativa de Germania, que se revuelve conociendo bien los suspiros del romano, que van siempre por el lado de que algo no le gusta demasiado.

—Aun así... —carraspea y el romano le mira de reojo—. _Schweiz_... Agradece a _Rom_ lo que te ha enseñado —pide mirando a Roma por un instante.

El romano cierra los ojos y se ríe un poco con esa resolución. Suiza mira a Germania no muy convencido y luego a Roma.

—Vamos... —le apremia el padre.

—Gracias —agradece en latín para el horror de Germania. El romano asiente levemente sonriendo para Suiza.

—Por... ¡Loki! —protesta Germania levantando las cejas y en ese momento entra la VOZ de España, que con los gritos que pega y lo mucho que habla siempre llega a los sitios antes que él.

— _Was?_ ¡Le he dicho gracias! —protesta Suiza antes de ser opacado por la voz del español.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

—¡Ah! ¡Mi chico! —sonríe Roma al oírle y cuando le ve entrar, abre los brazos...

España se calla de golpe y se va corriendo a abrazar a su padre y a darle besos como si no se hubieran visto en los últimos veinticinco años. Germania agradece a todos los cielos aunque hace los ojos en blanco al ver el saludo de España a su padre pensando que vale, que aún le faltan años luz a Suiza para ponerse ASÍ con Roma como si fuera su padre.

—¿Tienes hambre, mi vida? —pregunta el romano acercándole el plato, aun con el niño medio abrazado... él se acaba todo lo que queda sin consideración alguna y bebe un poco del vino de su padre mientras este se ríe. El germano se relaja un poco dándole unas palmaditas a Suiza en la espalda, sintiéndose un poco más en su ambiente.

—¿Qué has hecho con tu moneda? —pregunta Suiza al español en cuanto puede.

España empieza a hablar con la boca llena, gesticulando un montón sin que se le entienda nada y saca luego unos muñequitos de tela de saco rellenos de garbanzos del bolsillo y sigue hablando con el vaso de vino en la mano justo antes de beber otro poco y tragar.

—Mpmfagfmmmanaannpf... y Francia, a Romano y a Veneciano para jugar —sentencia.

Germania mira al español, maravillado de que sea capaz de hablar taaaaanto y luego a Roma preguntándose si le ha entendido ALGO.

—Será que no tenéis bastantes juguetes —riñe un poco Roma riéndose ¿en serio, Roma? ¿Tú que te has comprado dos esclavos nuevos en los últimos diez días a pesar de que tienes doscientos mil?

—¡Pero mira qué bonitos sooon! —se defiende España.

—¿Y vas a venderlos? —Suiza aún no se cree que exista la posibilidad de que España no se haya tomado en serio el ejercicio.

—No, mira, este es para mi hermano Francia, ¿lo ves? Es un conejo, porque le gustan los conejos... y este es un perrito, es para Veneciano y este que es un loro de muchos colores es para Romano y este que es un toro negro es el mío.

—¿Y tú denario? —Suiza inclina la cabeza.

—¿Eh? —España vacila sin estar seguro de lo que habla.

—Tu moneda —hace un gesto con la mano.

—Ah... no sé —se encoge de hombros y mira a su padre—. No me han dado cambio.

Suiza _facepalm_ mira a su padre. Roma se ríe y niega con la cabeza como "no pasa nada" y España sonríe como si nada volviéndose a los muñecos.

—Desordenados, ya te he dicho yo siempre —explica Germania.

—¿Tú qué te has comprado? —le pregunta España a Suiza.

—Yo compré manzanas y carrizos y los vendí y le devolví a tu _vater_ el dinero... ahora tengo unas monedas y una manzana y un silbato para _Österreich_.

—¡Ah! ¡Una manzana! —se vuelve a Roma—. Vi que había uvas de esas que son tan oscuras que huelen tan bien e iba a comprarlas para ti pero ya no me llegó el dinero.

—Bueno, creo que hay en casa, Agusta mandaba hoy a Aurelius a hacer la compra, seguro ha traído —conforta Roma.

—¡Pero tenías que devolverle el denario!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pregunta España a Suiza.

—Pues eso ha dicho tu padre, era el trato —insiste.

—Pero... naaah —España se ríe.

—Bueno, tú tienes ahora unas monedas que él no tiene —le recuerda Germania.

—Es verdad —asegura Suiza apretando las monedas en su mano y recargándose en Germania, un poco cansado después de todas las aventuras.

—Dijo que no pasaba nada si no se lo devolvíamos, además es dinero de mi papá, así que es mío también. Él lo gana para que nosotros lo gastemos...

(Francia está de acuerdo con esa idea.)

—¿Ves qué bien? —Romita un poco sarcástico. España se ríe con eso y Roma le hace un poco de cosquillas así que aún se ríe más, peleando un poco.

—¿Tú puedes ganar dinero para que nosotros lo gastemos? —pregunta Suiza a Germania.

—Te he dicho ya que el dinero no sirve para quitarte el hambre —asegura Germania mirando de reojo al español y a su padre jugar, frunciendo el ceño y dándole unas palmaditas a Suiza en la mejilla antes de intentar picarle un poco para jugar con él como lo haría con Prusia, en competencia directa con Roma.

Suiza se defiende de manera directa mirando a su padre descolocado porque habitualmente con él no juega mucho y España mete unos gritos, unas carcajadas y unos chillidos mientras intenta tomarle las manos para detenerle que ya quisiera Suiza...

En efecto, evidentemente... Suiza y Germania no consiguen ni por asomo un juego tan divertido, pero Suiza suelta una sonrisita y se defiende como puede. Germania se ríe un poquito como se reiría con Prusia... No tanto.

—Vale, vale, ya está —Roma calma un poco a España cuando nota que se ahoga, dándole unas palmadas a la espalda—. ¿Tienes más hambre? —el pequeño niega aun tosiendo un poco.

Germania sigue... "Jugando" unos instantes más antes de despeinar un poco a suiza que le mira un poco indignado y sorprendido con esta actitud de su padre, insisto, es Prusia habitualmente el que sufre los maltratos.

—Tengo sed —indica Suiza peinándose con las dos manos.

—Seguro podemos pedir una poca de agua —asegura Germania.

Roma se acaba riendo sonoramente con el español y pidiendo otro plato de comida y más vino, del mismo y del de una barrica diferente para los niños mientras España protesta porque quiere de la de los mayores.

—¿No habrá un poco de leche para _Schweiz?_ —Germania el mojigato con el helvético.

—Creo que... bueno, no sé a esta hora, la pediremos.

— _Nein, nein,_ déjalo... Es que no solemos beber esa cosa en casa.

—Está bueno, en serio, te ayudará a desinhibirte para luego —sonríe el romano y le guiña un ojo.

—Yo no necesito desinhibirme para nada —protesta.

—Eso está por ver —se ríe y se gana una patadita debajo de la mesa.

—¿Desinhibirse para qué? —pregunta Suiza mirando a su padre que acrecienta las risas, España les mira también con la misma pregunta.

—Yo que sé pregúntale a _Ro... Nein, Nein..._ ¡Nolepregunten! —chillido. Me lo vas a matar de risa, Germania...

—¿Vais a hacer un abrazo especial? —pregunta España mirándoles a los dos... porque sieeeeempre es eso.

— _Nein!_

—¿Eso es que sí? —sigue el español mirando a Germania con brillo en los ojos.

— _Nein!_ ¡Eso es _nein_! Nadie va a hacer ningún abrazo especial.

—¿Por qué siempre dices eso si siempre te gustan los besos? Hace rato estaban dándose besos en la alberca —intercede Suiza.

—¡Ah! ¡Y no has dicho nada! —protesta el niño moreno al rubio.

—¿Decirte? ¿Por?

—¡Basta! —chilla Germania con un goooolpe a la mesa. España pega un salto asustándose, Roma le abraza más fuerte. Suiza se calla palideciendo y bajando la cabeza.

—¡Ni una palabra más de los besos o los abrazos esos!

—Es hora de hablar de la masturbación —suelta Roma.

—¿De la masturbación? ¿Qué es la masturbación? —pregunta Suiza.

—Mas... masturbación —repite España.

—¿Que tienes que estar hablando todo el tiempo de este tema? —protesta Germania rooooojo como tomate.

—Manus... —España se mira la mano—. ¿Qué... cómo se... qué significa?

Roma se muere de la risa con la cara de Germania.

—Es que estás adorable todo incomodo, amor mío.

—¡No me llames amor mío!

—Vale, vale —risas.

—¿Qué es eso de masturbar? ¿Cómo lo decimos nosotros? —insiste Suiza.

—Nosotros NO lo decimos.

—Vosotros lo hacéis. Pero tú cuando estés un poco más grande o tu _vati_ se enfadará conmigo.

—¡No lo hacemos tampoco! ¡Basta de hablar de sexo!

—¿Y yo? —pregunta España.

— _Non_ , tú no, mi vida. Tú eres latino e hijo mío, tú harás abrazos especiales cuando tengas ganas de eso —le da un beso en el temple.

—¿Y yo por qué no? —insiste Suiza.

—¿Los abrazos especiales son mejores? —pregunta el español sonriendo con eso.

—Bueno, son diferentes... a mí me gustan más —asiente Roma a España.

—Claro que te gustan más... —sigue Germania entre dientes—, ¡basta! —golpecitos en la mesa de nuevo. España y Roma miran a Germania. Suiza baja la cabeza otra vez.

—Es que no entiendo... —susurra el helvético.

—Mejor que no entiendas, no hay nada que entender —replica el sajón toooodo sonrojado.

—Lo que pasa es que a tu _vater_ le da vergüenza hablar de eso —explica Roma.

— _Rom!_ —protesta Germania.

—Nunca me has contado cómo fue la primera vez que te lo hiciste, por cierto... —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—¿La primera vez que... _WAS?_

—Que te masturbaste, claro. Tú primer abrazo especial... lo tengo muy claro —sonrisa maligna.

—¡NO te voy a contar de eso! —protesta sonrojado otra vez, apretando los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Y deja de hablar de los abrazos especiales que tampoco sé de qué hablas! —gruñe.

—¿Quieres que te diga la palabra frente a tu hijo?

—No quiero hablar de este tema.

—¿Qué palabra? —pregunta Suiza sin poder evitarlo. Roma tuerce un poco el morro pero no deja de sonreír.

—Lo siento, mi amor, mi vida gira alrededor del placer —se bebe su vino.

—Yo sí sé la palabra —España hace una risita.

—¿Qué palabra? —pregunta Suiza interesado. Germania FULMINA a España que se esconde un poquito en su padre, haciendo que se atragante un poco con el vino.

—No tienes que explicarnos que vives del placer —murmura Germania.

—Quizás tú sonreirías más si lo hicieras también —le manda un beso.

El sajón se sonroja pero, hace un leeeeve asomito de sonrisa de lado, haciendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza. Roma se ríe y vuelve a tenderle la mano por encima de la mesa.

Germania le acerca levemente la suya mirando hacia otro lado con cara de desinterés y él se la captura riéndose y se la aprieta un poquito.

—¿Habéis acabado? —les pregunta a los niños. Germania no la aprieta de vuelta del todo pero tampoco la quita. Suiza está bebiendo vino como si fuera cerveza, es decir, con bastante alegría.

—Yo sí —sonríe España mirando las manos tomadas y luego a Roma.

Suiza se termina su vaso y asiente limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo el estómago calientito. Roma sonríe, dejando a España en el suelo, tomándole la mano sin soltar a Germania y se levanta tirando un poco de él.

Germania se hace un gran revoltijo para bajar a Suiza al suelo con una sola mano y a la vez levantarse. Consigue hacerlo después de golpear un poco la mesa y medio tirar la silla.

—¿A-A dónde vamos ahora?

—A casa, antes de que mi hijo se haya hecho túnicas y togas de todas vuestras telas —se ríe un poco Roma al verle, soltándole la mano y acercándose al tabernero para pagarle.

—Oh... A casa —esa anticipación, poniéndole las manos en los hombros a Suiza como si fuera un halcón, casi dislocándole los brazos.

—¿O prefieres ir a otro sitio? ¿Quieres pasar por el senado a firmar la cesión de tus territorios? —bromea el romano.

—Ha-ha... Para eso vas a tener que llevarme arrastrando, muerto, colgado de tu carro.

—Bien, yo te cuelgo, pero mátate tú que ahora acabo de comer y tengo sueñecito.

—Eso es lo que quisieras, que me matara yo. Sería la única manera efectiva en que lograras acabar conmigo... —le mira de reojo—. ¿Te ha... dado sueño?

—La comida siempre me da sueño —le toma de la mano otra vez y Germania deja que se la tome, apretándole un poco.

—Todo te da sueño a ti.

—Nah, no todo... igual tengo ganas de ir a casa —tira de él hacia el carro, que les está esperando fuera.

Germania se sonroja recordando, ¡oh, desgracia!, lo que han quedado antes que van a ver. Desvía la cara. Roma le mira porque no puede vivir sin saber qué efecto producen sus comentarios y sube a España al carro.

Una vez más Suiza se sube sólo mientras Germania se pasa una mano por el pelo asegurándose de subir sin mirar al romano, que tras hacer un gesto para los esclavos, es el último en subirse, sentándose junto al sajón y... quiera este o no, recostándosele encima medio adormilado.

Suiza se hace bolita mirando hacia afuera y de verdad hace un GRAN esfuerzo por no quedarse dormido fallando un poco miserablemente.

Germania se revuelve un poco incómodo con la proximidad del romano.

España se tumba sobre su padre y él lo abraza, frotando un poco la mejilla sobre el sajón y moviéndose para que le abrace.

Germania en tensión mirando toda la escena que, para variar es TREMENDAMENTE familiar. Levanta un brazo por instinto dejando que España se recueste en él y mira a Roma de reojo. Luego mira a Suiza y suspira pensando en lo contento que parecía en el mercado, haciendo cuentas con Roma y lo terriblemente peligroso que (como siempre) es eso.

—Chico, ven aquí —Roma hace un gesto a Suiza para que se eche con ellos en vez de estar hecho bolita en un rinconcito.

Suiza vacila un poco mirando a su padre y volvieeeeendo a echar de menos a Austria, el único con quien se hace bolita para dormir. Además aún hay luz, a esa hora no se duerme. Pero el vino y la comida y las emociones fuertes hacen que se levante y escale a su padre sentándose sobre él entre Roma y España.

—No voy a dormirme, _vater_ —asegura con los ojos a media asta, antes de bostezar.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, cuando nota a España ya completamente peso muerto sobre sí, el romano abre los ojos a mirar qué hace Germania, quien desde luego no duerme, está con el ceño fruncidito mirando al frente, pensando en Suiza y el peligro de Roma.

El latino levanta una mano (la que no está usando para sujetar a España) y se la pone en la mejilla, sonriendo.

Germania sale de germanialand en donde estaba mirándole con el ceño fruncido antes de relajarlo toooontamente al ver que sonríe. Roma levanta la barbilla y le pone cara de beso, haciendo para que se le acerque con la mano... a lo que el sajón se sonroja un poco y vacila.

—¡Ah! ¡Venga! —protesta el romano sin dejar de sonreír.

El rubio se le acerca un poquiiiito, no lo suficiente. El moreno se incorpora un poco, pero no puede porque tiene al niño encima.

—Nnnn! —protesta porque no llega. Ojos en blanco, Germania se acerca más.

El latino se le cuelga del cuello y tira de él para acercarle o levantarse más hasta que consigue su beso. Germania hace "mmmm" dejándose hacer y, de hecho, cooperando un poco.

Roma le besa laaargo y tendido dejándose llevar, como siempre ¿Y cuánto creen que se tarda Germania en tener el cerebro licuado?

—Besos de postre de mi elfo sajón —susurra Roma sonriendo al separarse un poco.

—E-Elfo... —repite bobamente intentando ir por más beso. Él vuelve a besarle, incorporándose un poco más para llegar mejor.

Germania se acerca, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a hacer "mmmmm", porque hala como le gustan los malditos besos del romano. Pues nada, puede que sigan así hasta llegar a la casa. Poco antes en realidad, cuando Germania tenga que moverse y quitar a Suiza de encima de él... Incómodo.

—¡Ah! No me has dejado dormir en todo el camino —"protesta" el romano.

—No te he... Ha sido tu culpa —protesta Germania con menos vehemencia que de costumbre.

— _Non_ , ha sido tu culpa, todo el tiempo estás pidiendo mimitos y besitos y cariñitos y... —se estira, desperezándose sin quitársele de encima.

—¿¡Perdóname?! ¡¿Yo?! —cejas al techo.

—Pues sí, me pones ojitos así... —sonríe mirándole.

—Has sido tú el que me puso boquita así —le imita.

—¿Lo ves? Ya lo haces de nuevo —beso.

—¡Pero si te estoy imitando! —se deja.

—Pues hazlo del todo, venga, ven a besarme tú.

Germania se sonroja y echa para atrás.

—Y-Ya vamos a llegar.

—Ya, claro, qué suerte la tuya —se incorpora del todo sujetando a España encima suyo para que no se caiga ni se despierte. Suiza sigue hecho bolita a pesar de que le haya quitado de encima y está bieeeen dormido.

—Exactamente —murmura el germano acomodándose el asuntillo para que sea menos incómodo.

—Aun no quieres contarme de tu primera sesión de amor propio —pregunta al notar el movimiento en el asunto.

—¡No voy a contarte de NADA relacionado a nada de eso! —sonrojo absoluto.

—¿Por qué no? Los niños duermen...

—¿Tú vas a contarme eso tuyo? —pregunta... Germania en serio, maaaala idea.

—Puedo hacerlo si te hace gracia saberlo —sonríe.

—¡No me la hace! —chilla agudo.

—Bien, si te da curiosidad o si te hace sentir mejor saberlo a cambio de lo que tú me cuentes.

—¿Cómo voy a contarte eso además? —protesta cuando se detiene el carro—. No tiene nada de... especial es lo mismo que... Es...

—¿Ajá? —pregunta levantándose y pasándole el niño a la esclava correspondiente con cuidado de que no se despierte.

—Lo que hace cualquiera —murmura sonrojado, cargando a Suiza.

—Dáselo a Plinio para que le acueste —pide haciendo al esclavo que se acerque para que se lleve al helvético. Germania vacila un poco porque se cubre un poco con Suiza pero termina cediendo.

—Con cuidado —murmura frunciendo el ceño.

Roma llama a Augusta, su esclava mayor encargada de poner orden más o menos preguntando por Francia y los bebés, si han comido y si ha habido algún problema y dónde están.

Augusta le explica que todo está en orden, los bebés están dormidos, Francia eligió las telas, dibujó un rato y ayudó en la cocina.

Roma le sonríe encantadoramente, agradeciendo con demasiada confianza y poco respeto para ser una relación amo-esclavo y pide que no le riña antes de preguntar si han preparado ya al esclavo nuevo que han traído del mercado.

Augusta sonríe de lado afablemente comentándole que no había podido creer que hubiera OTRO esclavo hasta que ha bajado a verle. Aclara que está ahora mismo siendo bañado.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —se muere de la risa—. Pero es que le has vistoooo —responde como si acaso le estuviera pidiendo permiso—. ¡Es igualito que yo! Me ha hecho mucha gracia... _Germaniae_ me ha obligado —le señala acusica de manera poco seria.

—¡No es verdad! —protesta Germania.

—Ya quisiera ser igualito a usted, _dominus_ —la mujer sonríe—, pero el parecido es muy claro.

—¿Ves? Me encanta esta mujer —la abraza de los hombros hacia sí, le da un beso en el temple y luego la suelta—. En fin... creo que yo me voy a dormir ahora sí —se acerca a Augusta en confidencia—. No me ha dejado dormir en todo el camino... ¿Tú vienes conmigo o te quedas? —le pregunta al germano.

—No he sido yo el que... ¡No es verdad que ha sido mi culpa! —protesta cambiando en peso de pie—. Vas a... —carraspeo.

—Puedes venir a despertarme en un rato, si no tienes sueño —guiño. Germania ODIA que haga esto.

—Eres muy molesto —asegura—, voy... Estaré por aquí.

—O...

El sajón le detiene y le mira de reojo.

—Si te vas mañana quizás pueda quedarme contigo en el _triclinium_...

—Voy a irme mañana —asegura sonrojándose un poco, muy firme en esta voluntad.

—¿Ves cómo no me deja dormir? Y seguro luego me va a tener en pie toda la noche... —risas—. Anda, vamos.

Augusta sonríe mirando a Germania unos instantes.

—¿Quiere que lleve algo al _triclinium_ , _dominus_?

—Mándanos a Alba, que a Germania le gusta... y a Germán —le guiña el ojo a la mujer y toma al sajón de la cintura.

—Desde luego, _dominus_... —sonríe cómplice para Roma haciendo una reverencia.

—No me gusta... ¡No me gusta tu esclava! —chilla Germania al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose porque sí que le gusta. Roma vueeeelve a mearse de risa llevándole al _triclinium_ —. ¡No es gracioso! —protesta Germania dejándose llevar.

—Venga, venga, no te me agobies —sigue sonriendo.

—¿Cómo me dices TÚ eso...?

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo.

—Tú eres el... Olvídalo —gesto con la mano.

— _Non_... dime —pide, soltándole cuando llegan a los reclinatorios, tendiéndose en uno como si hubiera estado toda la mañana corriendo de un lado a otro y estuviera taaaaan agotado.

—Eres tú el que agobia todo el tiempo haciendo... Cosas —explica.

—A eso me refiero, a que no dejes que te agobie —sonríe.

—No es como que pueda evitarlo —se recarga en el respaldo, tenso, lo más lejos de Roma posible.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te pones así como... Te pones ¡y haces cosas molestas siempre!

El romano sonríe y le pone un dedo en el brazo, acariciándole y provocándole piel de gallina. Los ojos azules le miran de reojo

—¿Cuáles cosas molestas? —sonrisa traviesa.

—Todas las cosas que... —le mira la sonrisa y siente maripositas en el estómago, nervioso—... Ha-haces.

—¿Toooodas?

—Todas —asiente.

—Qué suerte la mía —chasquea la lengua—. Yo que intento agradarte...

—¿Lo intentas? —pregunta mirándole la boca

—¿Debería decir "lo consigo"? —tanta seguridad...

—¿Eh? —está un poco embobado... Lo siento. La respuesta es sí, por obvias razones.

—Me parece adecuado —se pasa la mano por el pelo lentamente haciendo una caída de ojos. Germania se humedece los labios.

— _Was?_

—¿Qué de qué? —levantamiento sugerente de cejas y se sienta mejor esperando que venga a sentarse con él... lo bueno es que el diálogo es completamente intrascendente. Germania cede sin poder evitarlo acercándose un poco. Así como encantado con una víbora.

Roma le sostiene la mirada, sonriendo de lado cuando se le pone de rodillas y se le sienta en la falda, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo y acariciándole. La puerta se abre dejando pasar a Alba y Germán que traen realmente muy poca ropa, pero Roma no hace ni caso porque en esta casa siempre hay gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro.

Pero Germania sí que se da medio cuenta, con el poquito cerebro que aún tiene, mirando de reojo a la puerta y separándose un poco de Roma que sonríe y suspira un poco, bajando las manos, dándole espacio.

—Hay... Creo que... —se sonroja al ver a Alba y luego mira a Roma de reojo—. T-te...

—¿Ajá? —sonríe.

—Esclavos —atina a decir.

—¿Necesitas algo de ellos? —susurra aun acariciándole el pelo otra vez. El sajón parpadea mirando a la chica de arriba abajo. Maldita sea con la chica, aparta la mirada y traga saliva. Roma la mira también y frunce un poco el ceño con eso.

— _Nein_ —concluye.

— _Non, quid_?

—Lo... Que me... ¿No me preguntaste?

—¿Yo? —luz de gaaaaas.

—Tú me dijiste algo, _nein_? —le mira a los ojos.

— _Non_ , ¿qué estabas pensando?

—Que si yo quería... Que... Los esclavos —les señala.

—¿Aja? ¿Prefieres a Albita y al esclavo nuevo para ver esas cosas? —Roma va tres pueblos más adelante, a su puta bola.

—¿A-Al... _Was?_

—Alba... y Germán —les señala con la cabeza.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —entiende al fin el muy idiota —. Ellos... Los... —sonrojo y baja en tono de voz para que no le oigan los esclavos—, ¿en verdad vas a hacerles hacer... e-eso?

—¿Quieres? Ordénaselo y lo harán.

Por primera vez, querido Roma, consigues que Germania se eche encima de ti y se esconda en tu cuello avergonzado.

—Oh... —susurra el romano sin estar seguro de qué hacer ahora, poniéndose nerviosísimo. Traga saliva y mira alrededor, le da unas palmaditas a la espalda torpemente, parpadeando.

—Eres... Yo no voy a... —susurra—, pedirles nada.

Pasado el susto inicial, Roma se relaja un poco abrazando a Germania contra sí mientras le acaricia la cabeza tiernamente para calmarlo. Luego sonríe de lado.

—Nuestro invitado desearía ver como os desnudáis. Tú primero —asegura y señala a la chica.

—¡No les digas que fui yo! —insiste en un susurrito en su oído. Ella se sonroja pero empieza a hacerlo de una manera rápida y práctica porque aún es jovencita y no sabe del todo.

— _Non, non_ —la para Roma levantando una mano, ella le mira con cara de angustias pensando en el látigo como sieeeeeempre y Germania se anima a espiarla un poquitín.

—Lentamente... —pide el romano—, sigue los pasos... las sandalias... el cinturón... te descubres un hombro... luego el otro, ahora date la vuelta... déjalo caer por tu espalda... —ella lo va haciendo claro mientras el romano mira de reojo a Germania a ver si la mira o no.

— _Mein gott_... Deja de decirlo —pide Germania que esto de que Roma le diga lo que hacer le está empezando a parecer SEXY.

—No puedo dejar de decírselo, mi amor, tengo que ordenarle, tú no quieres hacerlo.

—Que lo haga sola —le mira un poco más y se vuelve a esconder porque le da MUCHO morbo y vergüencita.

—Bien... acaba tú sola, pero poco a poco y luego te giras de cara a nosotros otra vez. Muchacho, tú turno —señala a Germán.

La chica hace resbalar su túnica hasta el suelo con suavidad y se gira cubriéndose con las manos el sexo y con el pelo un poco los senos, muuuy turbada. Germán es germano. Ténganle consideración.

—Lo mismo que ella, lentamente —da la instrucción el romano.

Germán se desata la semi transparente túnica rudamente y esta se cae al suelo en un sólo movimiento. Sonrojado, pero se nota que ya le ha hecho hacer esto antes. Se da la vuelta para mostrarles el culo y endurece los músculos de los brazos.

Germania está mirando con un solo ojo y COMPLETAMENTE sonrojado a Alba desnuda, quiero decir que el soldadito germano pese a todo empieza a saludar ya al público. El romano sonríe y niega un poco con la velocidad notando además como el germano se revuelve sobre él.

—¿Qué quieres que hagan ahora? —le susurra.

— _W-Was?_ —vacila y consigue despegar la mirada de encima de la chica para mirarle a él.

—Germán, acércate a Alba y apártale el pelo con suavidad, queremos verle los pechos —pide Roma ante eso y la chica da un pasito atrás sonrojándose más.

— _Nein, nein_ —Germania se revuelve y vuelve a esconderse sonrojado. Roma se ríe un poco sin dejar de abrazarle y acariciarle la cabeza, mientras la chica mira al otro esclavo.

Germán se sonroja un montón también porque una cosa es hacer cosas concretas y específicas con el _dominus_ y otra diferente es con otra esclava y enfrente de alguien. Traga saliva y aparta la mirada cuando se cruza con la de Alba.

Sobre todo porque el _dominus_ tiene mucha experiencia en enseñar lo que le gusta sin casi necesidad de dar indicaciones y sorbiéndote la cabeza para que ni te enteres.

Exactamente. Tiembla un poco sin moverse por unos instantes y Germania se atreve a mirar otra vez con un ojo.

—Venga, ¿no ha quedado claro?

Germán no tarda en recordar el sonido del látigo, así que traga saliva y se acerca a la chica llevando las manos directamente a los pechos, luego se arrepiente levantándolas. Le mira a los ojos y se sonroja más... Desvía la mirada dando la vuelta alrededor de la chica y quitándole el pelo desde la espalda para que tengan mejor vista.

Germania hace un sonidito agudo al verla.

—¿Es bonita, verdad? —susurra Roma a Germania—. Muy, muy hermosa —asegura para ellos a ver si se relajan todos un poco y las cosas fluyen mejor pero la chica sólo se sonroja más apretando los ojos sintiéndose MUY expuesta.

Germania asiente más o menos del mismo nivel de sonrojo de la chica y Roma que lo tiene encima debe sentirlo sudaaaar, mientas él mismo se siente un poco ridículo de estar actuando así frente a la esclavita.

Germán mira un instante de reojo a los pechos de la chica y claro que la encuentra bonita.

—Bien, Germán, ahora con cariño, porque estás frente a una señorita, desde ahí en la espalda como estás, ponle la mano en el hombro y acaríciale hasta tomar uno de ellos con la mano.

Germán asiente poniéndole la mano en el hombro y vacila otro instante atrás de bajar y tomarle un pecho de manera menos suaaaave de lo que querría Roma, seguramente. Se sonroja más ya que lo tiene en la mano. Germania se revuelve un poco más, sin dejar de mirarles medio escondido aún.

—Relájate, Alba, no sucede nada, nadie va a hacerte daño —trata de calmarla el romano al notarla temblar, ella traga saliva y asiente—. Gira la cabeza, ponle una mano en la mejilla y dale un beso en los labios.

La chica se humedece los labios y de manera vacilante y torpe, levanta una mano girándose como le han ordenado. Germán cambia el peso de pie y le pone la mano en el otro hombro, bajando la cabeza torpemente para que pueda besarle.

Y Germania aún no puede decidirse entre si esto le gusta un montón o lo detesta por completo, abriendo el otro ojo a la expectativa del beso.

Ella levanta la cabeza y junta los labios con los del sajón con suavidad como lo hace con Roma. Sajón que no tiene ni la mitad de la mitad de la sutileza de Roma. Abre los labios y le besa de vuelta con fuerza e impaciencia y ella se asusta un poco doblándosele las rodillas.

Germania les mira intensamente mientras Germán la detiene de la cintura y se separa un poco, mirándola a la cara. Roma sonríe dejando a ver si siguen un poco ellos dos solos.

—¿Aun crees que esto es muy pervertido? —susurra a Germania sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo y jugar con él.

Germán mira a Roma un instante como pidiéndole permiso y cuando ve que le habla a Germania aprovecha para volver a besarla e intentar tocarle más hacia abajito.

— _J-Ja..._ —asegura Germania teniendo un escalofrío.

Ella levanta las cejas con el segundo beso del que no ha oído nada, pero enseguida cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, porque igual que Germania le gusta, el esclavo sajón que se le parece le gusta también.

—¡Tú no lo consider... Mira, mira! —susurra mirando unos instantes antes de apretar los ojos y esconderse otra vez.

—Vamos a ver qué tan... —susurra el romano metiendo la mano a por las regiones vitales del germano.

— _Nein, Nein, Nein!_ —protesta intentando detenerle con los ojos apretados.

—¿Has visto si ya la está tocando a ella ahí? —pregunta.

—¿Eh? —pregunta distrayéndose por un instante para voltearla a ver y ahí le mete mano—. ¡Ahhh! —gritito agudo levantando las cejas porque además está conteeeento.

—Ya veo quién es el pervertido —le acusa un poco.

—No es verdad —manotazo en la mano. Baja la vista para ver al romano... ¿Que no está igual de excitado que él? Se sonroja el DOBLE al notar que no, empujándole para separarse, sintiéndose idiota.

—Calma, calma... —levanta las manos, hacia él, sonriendo... lo que ocurre es que Roma necesita un poco más de estímulo, porque está más acostumbrado a esto. Germania aprieta los ojos avergonzadito—. Ven aquí, venga —hace un gesto para que se acerque de nuevo.

— _Nein_.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira desconsolado, le ve el color de las orejas, entrecierra los ojos y se incorpora, sonriendo de lado—. Bien... vendré yo por ti.

Germania bufa un poco tratando de pensar cosas tristes mientras el romano se relame y se levanta, acercándosele. El sajón aprieta los ojos, con las orejas rojas, cruzándose de brazos. Roma se le planta delante sonriendo de lado.

El germano levanta la vista y le mira un instante antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a burlarte?

—En realidad estaba pensando que me excitaría tremendamente ver a Germán y a Alba desnudarte para mí.

— _W-Was?!_

—O dejar que nos vean, ¿qué piensas de eso? Quizás podrían aprender un poco más para otra vez.

—¿Dejar que... quieres que ellos... ELLOS me desvistan? —sigue traumatizado.

—Bueno, eso suele dar una mejor perspectiva que hacerlo yo mismo... aunque me gusta tocarte.

—No sé por qué me preguntas... —susurra.

—Es un dilema profundo —responde frunciendo un poco el ceño sin dejar de sonreír y acercándosele más.

El rubio se revuelve un poquito y mira a los esclavos de reojo que han optado por seguirse besando, Alba ya tiene las manos en algunos lugares más problemáticos del sajón porque así le han enseñado.

Germania se queda viendo un poco idiotizado... Insisto los hombres y el porno. Roma les mira de reojo, sonríe de lado y se vuelve al sajón. Es que discúlpenlo en serio... Roma ve estas cosas diario pero este está descubriendo el mundo.

—Y como además Germán se te parece da una impresión de que fueras tú mismo... ¿quieres ir a ver más cerca?

—Q-Quiero... —repite completamente distraído. Sería un momento propicio para pedirle la cesión de sus tierras...

—Bien, vamos... —le toma la mano y tira de él.

Germania se levanta sin dejar de mirarles a ello, abrazándole un poco de la cintura. En un movimiento de ella vuelve a darle vergüenza y a escondérsele un poco.

—Esto es vergonzoso —susurra.

—¿Quieres tocarla? —propone mirándole de reojo. Él le mira y por una vez habla con bastante sinceridad, tragando saliva.

—La verdad no sé ni lo que quiero, me gusta mucho verlos... —murmura con voz ronca tomándole de la cintura. Roma sonríe de una forma especialmente complacida con esa respuesta y le da un beso rápido.

—Vamos a verles un poco más.

Germania se sonroja abrazándole un poco contra él, aun espiándoles de reojo justo cuando Germán decide que está harto, cargando a la chica dispuesto a tirársela. El instinto de conservación hace que busque la aprobación de su amo con la mirada, o de menos le dé una orden.

—Adelante —asiente Roma poniendo las manos sobre las del sajón en su cintura.

Germania se le esconde detrás sin poderse creer que esté mirando esto... menos aun con Roma, recargando la barbilla en su cuello. El romano gira la cara un poco hacia él, sonriendo.

—No deberíamos estar vi... ohh... —levanta las cejas y se sonroja más aún cuando Germán... Procede con el asunto.

—Nadie va a saberlo —le da un beso en el temple.

—¿Cómo se te... ocurre hacer estas cosas? —susurra mirando la escena embobado—. M-Mírales... ¡Oh, por Odín!

—Soy muy listo —se vuelve a ellos sonriendo. El rubio hasta sonríe un poquito abrazándolo contra sí con absoluto y evidente deseo de... ESO. Le clava un poco el asunto en la espalda.

El moreno toma una de las manos que tiene en la cintura y hace que la baje hasta ponérsela a sí mismo en las regiones vitales que ahora sí que no están tan tranquilas... y menos con los sonidos que sueltan los otros dos.

—Quiero —sentencia Germania con voz grave relajándose un poco al notar que está contento, mirando a los otros dos—. Ahora.

El romano se da la vuelta hacia él con la elocuencia sajona para recibir un beso BESTIA mientras él le empuja no sé sí para tirarle o estrellarle en algún lugar así que se deja, haciendo lo posible para al menos caer en un reclinatorio.

Gruñido profundo germano buscándole por ahí abajo intentando con EXTREMA torpeza quitarle la ropa. Sí, extrema... Más que de costumbre. Está tremendamente falto de sangre en el cerebro.

A lo que Roma no coopera demasiado intentando frustrarle un poco porque le gusta muuuuucho que le busque tanto y tenga tantas ganas.

Evidentemente consigue su cometido que es que Germania gruña más y le arranque los calzoncillos a la desesperada, con la cabeza sumamente perdida mientras le dice con mucha claridad y de manera muy explícita, exactamente lo que quiere hacerle y le está costando. Cuando lo consigue, vocifera su nombre con los ojitos apretados.

Roma se deleita tremendamente y se deja llevar por el vigor y la furia salvaje del bárbaro tratando de que esto dure lo más posible y sin hacerse daño. Importante parte la del daño porque Germania ya encarrilado es un poco bestia.

* * *

 _Malditos latinos que nos hacen subir el rationg de las historias y... ¡cinco minutos de odio para Roma! ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

Termina, para no variar, con una sonrisita y el nombre de Roma en los labios, sí... Temblando y sí, abrazándole con fuerza. Estúpido romano intoxicánte y querible.

El romano se queda en el reclinatorio tumbado con la respiración agitada abrazándole con mucha fuerza y hace un gesto con la mano para echar a los dos esclavos antes de que el sajón se acuerde de que están.

Germania le respira encima con los ojos cerrados, EMPAPADO en sudor y con media sonrisa imborrable en la cara.

—E-Esto ha estado —respira con el corazón acelerado—. Soberbio.

Roma usa el poco aliento que ha recuperado para reírse de manera profunda y sincera.

Agárrense... Germania se ríe con él, una de esas risas suaves que pocos consiguen sacarle y es que Roma consigue que genuinamente sea feliz y que se le olviden todas las mierdas que hay entre ellos.

—Soy feliz contigo —admite en una de esas declaraciones sinceritas que no puede evitar.

—Y yo contigo —responde de una de esas maneras que le hacen sentir cosas que en estomago que van a derivar en la ansiedad común pero como no quiere pensar en ello ahora se acurruca en él.

Germania le da un beso en la mejilla y cierra los ojos, sin darse cuenta... como siempre. Y ni siquiera es el sexo fantástico, es todo lo que implica: como es con sus hijos, como consigue que se olvide de todo, que haga cosas nuevas y se aventure... Y en resumen, como le pone el mundo de cabeza. Sonríe.

—Me perviertes.

—Esto no sería ni la mitad de divertido si no te dejaras pervertir —le busca un beso.

—Yo me dejo hacer demasiadas cosas —susurra dándole el beso.

—En lo absoluto —susurra casi sin despegarle los labios de los suyos. Germania sonríe pensando en la conquista y que definitivamente eso no se deja.

—Casi...

—Más cosas podrías dejarte... —sonríe.

—Tengo mis límites —le acaricia el pelo acurrucándole.

—Me encantan tus límites, así siempre tengo algo qué sobrepasar...

—Hay algunos infranqueables... Aunque me gusta que lo intentes.

—¿Me estás retando? —ni enterado de que piensas en la conquista ahora.

—No me dirás que necesitas que te rete... Si tú eres incansable.

Se ríiiiie. El rubio sonríe de nuevo dándole un beso en los labios, las maravillas del apres les.

—¿Me dirás que no?

—Nah.

—Serias demasiado cínico —se ríe Germania.

—Y mentiroso, soy completamente incansable —tan orgulloso de ello. El norteño sonríe porque le gusta la idea aunque no lo crean.

—Yo también soy completamente incansable —asegura.

—¿Y dices eso después de haber parado al primero? —le mira incrédulo.

—Parado al... _Was_?

—Pues... —sonrisa y gesto para señalarse a ambos.

—¡Oh! —levanta las cejas.

Roma se ríe otra vez.

—¿O-Otra vez? —no está seguro de poder.

—¿Qué hay de tú incansabilidad?

—Ha-habla... Ehm... Pues... Claro que puedo, las veces que quieras —asegura no tan seguro.

—A ver si es verdad —se aparta un poco para mirarle el asunto y vuelve a llevar las manos sobre él.

—Por Odín... EspeEeraA.

Se ríe y le mira sin quitar la mano.

—Esto es —carraspea y se revuelve—, no es necesario comprobarlo así.

—Ah, _non_? ¿Cómo entonces?

—No lo compruebes —responde dándole él un beso, nerviosito *levantatelevantatelevantate*.

Se deja besar riéndose un poco, claro, durante el beso Germania va a buscarse por ahí abajo a ver cómo van las cosas mientras la mano de Roma sigue ahí.

—¡Quitalaaa! —protesta un poco, sintiendo la presioooooón. Va a buscar él al romano.

—Si la quito seguro que no hay otra ronda, mi amor.

—¡Sí que la va a haber! —protesta sonrojándose un poco.

—Lo más divertido es que normalmente luchas para que esto no pase —se ríe.

—¡Lucho para que no pase pero en otras circunstancias! —protesta y aprieta los ojos al notar que es verdad.

—Habrá que propiciar estas circunstancias en el futuro.

—Deja de molestarme —protesta debatiéndose si acercarse o no. Decide que lo más importante de defender ahora es su hombría.

—Nah —suelta después de pensárselo un instante.

—Entonces cállate —murmura yendo a besarle de nuevo y vueeeeeelve a reírse en el beso.

Lo siento, es que Germania no puede hacer nada más interesante que sonreír bobamente, cerrando los ojos. Lo peor es que Germania es el que ha sacado toda su adrenalina, así que Roma aún podría dar otra ronda... así que ahí los tienes a los dos al revés de siempre, Germania que quiere reaccionar y el romano que mejor si no.

Al final, Germania consigue después de un ratito que el soldadito germano funcione adecuadamente (no es que cueste tanto trabajo con Roma y sus besos).

—Mmm —le acerca el asuntillo, orgullosillo (. dios con Germania el infante) y al notar que ha funcionado, Roma deja de contenerse, aliviado.

Y ahora depende de Roma la posición a menos que quiera que Germania se lo tire dos veces. Nah, venga, ya ha sido todo un qué que se le levante.

¡Tampoco, tampoco!

Además está va a ser menos bestia y más laaaarga y suaveee con muchos más besos, de esas que se parecen más a eso que Roma no debe dejar que pase. Germania termina con ojitos completamente de corazón repitiéndole una y otra vez que le quieeeereeee.

Ugh... y ahora sí que no le suelta... así es como se meten en líos los dos.

—¿Querrás bajar a pasear al río con los niños, cuando se despierten? —propone en un susurro entre beso y beso.

— _Ja_ —asiente sonriendito con los ojos cerrados.

Repentinamente se escucha un grito agudo y fueeeerte. Se pegan un susto de párate y no te menees porque aunque en esta casa todo el mundo grita, nadie grita así de manera normal.

—¡Oh, por Júpiter! —Roma suelta a Germania AUTOMÁTICAMENTE y desnudo como está toma un puñal de encima de la mesa del _triclinium_ y sale corriendo a ver si no se habrá metido en casa alguien y le estará haciendo daño a los niños.

Germania parpadea y sale detrás de él, tomando la única ropa que encuentra a su paso, que es la ropa interior de Roma hecha girones.

En el cuarto de los niños, Suiza está pegado a la pared, pálido con las manos en las regiones vitales.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado? —Roma se acerca urgido, mirando a todas partes, notando al suizo el primero, yendo hacia él.

Francia está tirado en el suelo junto a la cama, temblando y lloriqueando.

— _Franciae_ —se acerca a él tomándole en brazos en seguida—. ¿Y tú hermano? ¿Qué ha pasado? —controla que nada ataque a Suiza igual buscando el peligro.

Francia se le abraza inmediatamente, temblando.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta al notar a España en la cama frotándose un ojos que se acaba de despertar con el alboroto, se acerca a él.

—Él me pegó —susurra Francia el acusón señalando a Suiza.

—¿Que te... te pegó? —mira a Suiza.

—Sí —le pegó y en la cara.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y arropando al francés, que no responde.

Suiza mira a Roma un poco agobiado. Germania entra al cuarto detrás de suyo y el romano desvía la mirada cuando entra, soltando el puñal y sentándose bien en la cama de España, aun con Francia en brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mirando a Suiza y al notar la posición, se agobia un poco, acercándose a él.

— _Suis_ ha pegado a _Franciae_ y no sabemos por qué —explica Roma.

—Quiero ir a casa... —susurra Suiza haciéndose bolita ahora, preocupado de que su padre vaya a enfadarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Quiero ir a casa —insiste paaaálido.

—Venga, venga, ya está, ¿qué ha pasado? —pregunta Roma calmando a Francia a ver si él le explica, sin querer meterse demasiado en lo que hace Germania con Suiza.

—Yo no hice nada —susurra Francia. Nada más le toque el pilín mientras dormía, pero es que yo creí que era Inglaterra. Roma frunce el ceño (sonriendo) a los "yo no hice nada" de Francia.

—¿Por qué le pegaste? —insiste Germania frunciendo el ceño más en serio y poniéndose la rota ropa interior de Roma. Suiza baja la cabeza asustándose con el tono.

—M-M-Me hizo...

—Calma, calma... podemos decir que son cosas de niños... —Roma ya se lo imagina un poco. Germania frunce el ceño más aún y mira a Roma que carraspea un poco sin poder evitar sonreír.

— _Schweiz_... ¿Qué. Te. Hizo? —refinara tenso.

— _Franciae_ , te he dicho muchas veces que si te pegan te defiendas —le riñe un poco porque al final... bueno, eso nunca está de más.

—Me metió una mano a los calzones —susurra Suiza con muchas dificultades, sonrojándose.

—Por Odín, ¿que tus hijos van a toquetear a todos los míos? —protesta Germania enfadado.

—Pues... —Roma se sonroja un poco—. Tus hijos les gustan a los míos...

—Pues como es evidente los tuyos a los míos no —asegura Germania levantando a Suiza.

El romano suspira y abraza a Francia, meciéndole.

—Yo no quiero no gustarle —creo que eso le ha dolido más que lo otro al francés.

—Claro que le gustas, mi vida, pero se ponen un poquito nerviosos cuando haces esas cosas y más si no avisas y explicas lo que haces, ya lo sabes...

—Es que estaba soñando que era _Angleterre_... —susurra.

—¿Y le haces esas cosas en tus sueños? Mira qué listo —se ríe acercándosele para hacerle cosquilla con la barba en la cara. Francia se ríe un poquito.

—Siii... Abrazo especial —le mira tocándole la barba. Roma le da un beso en la nariz.

—Estas personas son terribles y muy molestas, _Schweiz_... Ten cuidado con ellas. Espero que haya aprendido con el golpe.

—Quiero ir a casa.

— _Ja, ja_... Mañana nos iremos —le da unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

Para entonces Roma, igual de desnudo que estaba, está tirado en la cama con sus dos niños saltándole encima, jugando, muertos de risa los tres. Va a dormir tu tía. Germania carraspea, inclinando un poco la cabeza, mirándole el culo sin poder evitarlo.

— _Vater_ , ¿por qué _Rom_ no trae ropa? ¿Y por qué tú no traes TU ropa interior? —pregunta Suiza mirando toda la escena, ya habiéndose tranquilizado.

—E-Él estaba... él... ha-hacía calor y yo... y... eh... _Rom_ , ¿qué vamos a hacer en la tarde?

Más risas, aunque cuando Francia empieza a ahogarse un poco es que Roma baja el ritmo y detiene a España suavemente.

—¿Queréis bajar al río de paseo?

—¿Al río, de verdad? —protesta Francia.

—¿Dónde quieres ir tú? —pregunta Roma a Francia.

—¿Al circo?

—¡Al circo! ¿Queréis? —les pregunta a Germania y Suiza mientras España sonríe y salta emocionado con la idea.

—¿Esos son los gladiadores? —pregunta el helvético.

—¡Nooo, las carreraaas! —grita España.

—¿Eh?

El español salta de la cama y corretea por todo el cuarto porque la siesta le sienta muy bien.

—Las carreras de cuadrigas —explica Roma.

—¡Oh! Eso estaría bien —asiente Germania.

El romano sonríe y le guiña un ojo porque estaban muy de "sólo venimos a venderte las telas, nada más" y eso suena bien.

—¿Pero nos vamos a ir mañana? —pregunta Suiza.

—Tranquilo, muchacho... ¿Quieres aprender más cosas de negocios? —pregunta Roma para convencerle. Suiza vacila poco.

—¿En las carreras de caballos?

— _Sic_. Voy a vestirme... —repasa a Germania de arriba abajo porque aunque lleve ropa interior, aun se le ve todo el pecho y las piernas... —. _Hispaniae_ , _Franciae_ , vestidos y cara lavada para irnos, venga —pide sin mirarlos.

—Yo... Voy... ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Tienes un carro enorme aparcado en mi atrio —se ríe Roma.

—Ah... sí. Es que luego tus esclavos bajan... olvídalo. Ehm... como sea creo que voy a ponerme la túnica que traía.

—Para que todos huelan lo que hacíamos —¿Que tú no te ibas a vestir? Deja de molestarlo.

En especial suiza que es EXPERTO en oler.

—Hu-Huelan... ugh —se sonroja hasta las orejas otra vez, vacilando... y es que en realidad no trae tanta ropa, porque de verdad él sólo venía a vender sus telas, y esa túnica que traía es la única túnica larga que trae, lo que trae además es su atuendo de viaje, que es corto, como lo que suele usar en casa. Vacila —. No van a oler nada.

—Yo sí voy a oler tu olor de hombre —risas.

Carraspea sin contestarle, yendo al _triclinium_ a buscar su túnica, sonrojadito. Se huele un poco a sí mismo a ver si de verdad huele a hombre y a él le parece que no tanto como en general... al final se ha dado un buen remojo... y aquí hace calor, es normal que huela como todos.

Roma le mira cuando pasa por su lado y se va a que lo vistan entre treinta personas. (Roma echa de menos algunas cosas de ser el imperio. Francia dice que él también hecha algunas de ser el niño del imperio.)

Germania además descubre que su ropa si está algo manchada de... bueno, del espectáculo que vieron un rato atrás. Era inevitable mancharla un poco de ahí debajo... Se sonroja y niega con la cabeza, pensando justamente en lo que han visto un rato atrás, y esos placeres que se solía dar Roma, cosas raras de ver a la gente teniendo sexo. Aprieta los ojos echándose la túnica por la cabeza.

(Una de ellas es, por lo visto, el cuerpo de Germania el bárbaro... de hecho... debe echar un poco de menos a este Germania más orgulloso en general. ¡Germania dice que está yendo al gimnasio y él sigue siendo orgulloso!)

Los latinos se toman un rato en estar listos y por supuesto, Roma llega hablando y riendo con alguien, sus hijos o sus esclavos, da lo mismo. Germania está mirando impresionado una de las esculturas que están en el _triclinium_ , revisándola casi centímetro a centímetro. Se separa de un salto cuando escucha al romano venir y consigue que se le caiga una copa de cerámica... y una jarra de metal, haciendo una escandalera.

Menos mal que la gente en la casa llega haciendo un ruidajal de risas y gritos. Germania esconde la copa rota abajo de la mesa, y carraspea pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ehm... al fin.

— _Ave_ —sonríe al verle y hace un gesto para que se acerque a ellos.

— _Salud_. _Schweiz_ está esperando afuera ya.

—Me alegro que ya se sienta un poco más cómodo aquí —lo abraza de la cintura sin enterarse de lo que ha roto y le busca un beso.

El germano se echa un poco para atrás, pero no del todo, dejando que le bese y hasta cerrando los ojos. Roma sonríe al separarse y el sajón le sonríe un poquito de vuelta también, levantando una mano para hacerle un cariño en la mejilla. Opta mejor por darle unas palmaditas.

Y Roma se ríiiiie. Germania se acerca él y le da un beso rápido en los labios, incluso abriendo levemente la boca. Beso guarro rápido antes de empujarle para que se suelten. Roma parpadea un par de veces y se le ponen ojitos de corazón. Sacude la cabeza y le suelta cuando lo nota, carraspeando y sonriendo un poco menos porque ya empieza, yendo hacia afuera.

Francia va hasta donde está Germania, se pone un poco de puntas y le toma de la mano, sonriendo muy contento y tirando de él hacia afuera. Germania sonríe un poco también porque prefiere a este niño tomándole inocentemente la mano que metiéndole mano en el culo.

— _Schweiz!_ —llama a su niño cuando salen detrás de Roma, este deja de hacer migas con un perro que ha encontrado en el patio y viene corriendo.

Roma levanta a España en brazos cuando le ve por ahí para centrarse en otra cosa mejor y sonríe escuchando cómo le cuenta que ha ido a decir adiós a Romano y Veneciano.

Francia le cuenta a Germania y a Suiza cómo es que los gladiadores son mejores que el circo porque hay cabezas que salen volando, sin embargo les explica que también le gusta ir al circo porque hay mucha gente y las carreras son divertidas. Roma sube a España al carro y sube él detrás esperando que Germania suba a Francia.

Germania espera que Suiza y Francia se suban solos... y luego recuerda que Francia no se sube solo a ningún lado, así que lo levanta de golpe. Francia grita un poquito, pero como es Germania el que lo hace sólo se sonroja y sonríe, haciendo para sentarse en sus piernas.

Roma hace un gesto a Suiza para que se acerque con él. Suiza lo hace aunque no del todo, mirándole interesado a ver qué va a decir ahora.

—Dime, ¿qué sabes sobre apuestas? —le toma de la cintura para sentarle en su rodilla frente a España.

—No sé qué son apuestas —puntualiza incómodo con que lo cargue.

—Una apuesta es como un negocio, lo que vas a ver ahora en el circo son muchos, muchos negocios a la vez.

—¿Alguien les vende cosas a los que corren? —ay mi niño.

—No, ¿recuerdas lo que decíamos esta mañana con los esclavos?

—¿Ofrecen precios diferentes por los que corren?

—Más o menos, pero _non_... —sonríe—. ¿Recuerdas que decías que querías comprar un esclavo, arreglarlo y luego venderlo de nuevo a un precio más caro... pero podía ser que no te lo quisiera comprar nadie a pesar de ello y que era un riesgo? —le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

— _Ja_... —se tensa con los cariños, para nada habituados a excepción de cuando vienen de Austria.

—Bien, una apuesta es más o menos eso. Consiste en acordar con alguien que si algo sucede, tendrá que pagarte una cantidad de dinero acordada... y si no sucede, tú eres el que tendrá que pagar.

—¿Que algo como qué sucede?

—Por ejemplo, quien gana una carrera.

—Yo acuerdo contigo que... me pagarás dinero... qué tontería —no acaba de entender bien.

—¡Ah! ¡Es como con las cacas! —suelta España que estaba escuchando también.

—¡¿Las cacas?! —pregunta Suiza sorprendido, que además está en esa edad en la que las cosas escatológicas son interesantes.

—Eso es, como las cacas —asiente Roma.

—Siempre jugamos a ver quien hace mas cacas, si Romano o Veneciano.

—Oh. _Deutschland_ hace mucha. No entiendo cómo se juega eso.

—Es muy fácil —sonríe España y Roma deja que sea él quien le explique—. Yo digo que Romano hace más cacas que Veneciano —porque él siempre va con Romano... cosas que pasan—. Y tú dices que no, que Veneciano, entonces yo digo, si Romano ha hecho más cacas, tú me das... —se piensa por un momento algo que pudiera querer de Suiza y le sale lo latino—. Un beso. Y tú dices, vale, pero si Veneciano ha hecho más tú me das uno a mí —claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Quién no iba a querer un beso suyo? —. Entonces miramos y el que pierda tiene que dar un beso al otro —sonríe.

—¿Un... beso? Iugh! —Arruga un poco la nariz porque él estaba pensando en dinero, y es demasiado pequeño e inocente (y lo será por los próximos mil años al menos.)

—Un beso, o con dinero —explica Roma riendo ante las ocurrencias de su hijo.

—Prefiero el dinero. Aunque... no me gusta eso porque cómo vas a saber si va a hacer mas cacas uno u el otro. Es como cuando en casa el que saca el palo más largo tiene que limpiar las cabras... yo siempre las limpio cuando me sale a mí o a _Österreich_.

—Bueno, es difícil saberlo, pero ya te lo he explicado, un negocio es un riesgo y la mejor forma de aprenderlo es con las apuestas. Hay muchos muchísimos factores que intervienen en el resultado de una empresa, igual que en una apuesta y hay que saber anticiparlos para poder decidir si invertir tiempo y dinero en ella. Por ejemplo. Si en vez de un beso digamos que apostáis un denario, el que os he dado yo esta mañana. Si tú sabes, por ejemplo, que Veneciano hoy ha comido mucho y Romano que estaba cansado, no tanto, sabrás que es probable que Veneciano haga más cacas y tú ganes el denario de _Hispaniae_ sin esfuerzo.

—No, Romano siempre hace más cacas —replica España sin acabar de entender que es un caso hipotético, porque no le gusta perder... y Romano es un cagón.

(Romano dice que España es un pervertido.)

—Mmm... —Suiza frunce el ceño, concentrándose en ello —. Entonces... Tengo que aprender todo de todo para hacer dinero.

— _Non!_ —se ríe—. Tienes que aprender a observar y a analizar qué cosas son probables y cuáles no mejor que los demás, eso se llama buen ojo para los negocios.

—Quiero tener buen ojo para los negocios.

—Entonces tienes que practicar. Practicar mucho, mucho con apuestas... no siempre llevándolas a cabo, si no en tu mente.

—Si yo tuviera dinero le apostaría a...

—Exacto y cada vez que pierdas, pensar en por qué has perdido... y luego añadir ese factor a las cosas que valoras para elegir donde apostar.

Suiza frunce el ceño otra vez.

—Así cuando tenga dinero sabré que hacer con él.

—Eso mismo y sabrás valorar fácilmente si es una inversión... una apuesta segura. Porque desengáñate desde ahora, lo que hace que pierdas una apuesta no es mala suerte, si no falta de análisis.

Estas palabras se quedaran tatuadas en la cabeza de pequeño suizo para toda la eternidad.

—¿Y si nadie quiere jugar conmigo a las cacas?

—No sólo se trata de jugar a las cacas —se ríe—. Hay muchas, muchas formas de jugar a apostar.

—¿Y si nadie quiere jugar conmigo?

—En realidad puedes jugar solo... mira —empieza.

—Jugar solo es aburrido —asegura España.

—A mí no me importa. Jugaré con _Österreich_ en casa, si no es de correr o de pegarse jugará conmigo.

—Puedes decirte a ti mismo, apuesto a que "Marcus" va a ganar la carrera y luego ver la carrera y esperar a ver si Marcus gana... y si no lo hace, analizar porqué tú mismo.

—Porque Marcus es muy malo —se ríe España.

—Ah... Eso es fácil. ¿Lo es? —levanta las cejas. Roma se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Ese puede ser un motivo... ¿cómo crees que podrías saberlo?

—Viéndolo correr varias veces antes de apostar por él.

—¡Bien! —sonríe—. Eso es muy importante. Observar y escuchar con atención, creo que eso sí te será fácil.

—Yo siempre lo hago, prefiero estar callado.

—Yo no, a mí me aburre —asegura España y Roma le hace un cariño en la cara y lo abraza haciendo que se le eche encima. No bueno, es que además es ESPAÑA.

En esas es que el carro se detiene y Germania mira a Roma. Le sonríe un poco.

—¿Cómo vas? —le guiña un ojo.

— _Danke_ por enseñarle cosas —murmura sonrojándose un poquito, menos molesto ahora de que esté cargando a su niño de lo que estaba hace un rato.

—Ya te arrepentirás —se ríe bajándose.

—¿Por? —pregunta bajándose tras él —. Es un juego inofensivo.

—No siempre —se encoge de hombros y saluuuuda a aaaalguien a lo lejos.

—¿Por qué no? —manos a la cintura y se le pega un poquito, territorial. El latino sonríe, dejándose.

—A veces se ve una apuesta tan clara que resulta irresistible y con el afán de ganar más dinero, se puede apostar fuerte. Es peligroso.

— _Schweiz_ no tiene dinero, no va a apostar fuerte —puntualiza.

—Aun... ya lo hará —sonríe y el germano le da un beso suave en el cuello. Roma ronronea un poco.

—He descubierto que tu hijo _Franz_ no me parece tan molesto cuando no me toquetea.

—¡Pero si es un encanto!

—Mmmm... Un encanto no. Es un monstruo.

—Yo era igual que él a su edad —sonríe nostálgico y decide ir él a toquetearle un poco, ¿por qué no?

—Seguramente lo eras... Incluso peor. Tocando a todo el mundo —arruga la nariz y se sonroja con el toqueteo —. Yo te pegaría todo el tiempo, como _Schweiz_.

—Pero yo sí me devolvería de tus golpes —se ríe.

—¿Y crees que me importaría o me daría miedo? —sonríe de lado —. Seguro eras un pequeño debilucho.

—Exactamente como ahora, que te gano cada vez que peleamos —se ríe jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

—¡Qué vas a ganarme cada vez que peleamos! ¡Te gano yo siempre aunque hagas esas trampas!

Roma se ríiiiie.

España toma a Francia de la mano y tira de él hacia Suiza, que mira alrededor un poco... Bastante aterrorizado como siempre que hay mucha gente.

—Mira, Francia... Suiza va a ir a darle muchos besos a Austria —molesta el español.

Suiza mira a España al oír una voz familiar. Parpadea.

—Seguro —Francia se ríe un poco aunque se acerca con precaución —. O golpes, que parece ser lo que él hace con la gente que le gusta.

—No, no... Papá le ha dicho que tiene que apostar besos con Austria para hacer eso de las monedas que le gustan.

—¡Oh! Apostar besos con él —se ríe más interesado —, seguro estará feliz porque Austria le gusta...

Suiza parpadea un poco otra vez y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Dijo que no tenía que hacerse con besos... —susurra pensando en ello... Si había dicho eso, ¿no?

—Claro que dijo que tenía que ser con besos, dijo que no podías hacerlo con dinero —responde España porque ya no se acuerda de que técnicamente a él le gusta Austria.

—Pues... Si es con Austria no me importa que sea con besos, pero él dijo que podía hacerlo yo solo.

—¿Darte besos tú solo? —Francia se impresiona un poquito.

—¡No puedes darte besos tú solo!

—¡No! Jugar yo solo. Aunque a _Österreich_ le va a gustar este juego porque no tiene que correr ni nadar ni subir árboles.

—Y tiene que darte beeeesos —sigue el mini francés y España hace sonido de besos al aire muy exageradamente. Suiza frunce el ceño mirando a España.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —pregunta Suiza aun pensando que si es con Austria está bien, se podrían dar besos sin que pase nada. Aunque no como esos que describe el niño ese España.

—Pues da como vergüencita o algo darte besos, ¿no? Porque es como que te gusta.

—Sí me gusta, es _Österreich_... —establece inclinando un poco la cabeza y sin pensar en lo absoluto en gustar como pareja.

—Uuuuh —canta España y se ríe.

—¡Uyyyy! Leeeee gustaaaaa, loooo aaaaamaaaaa —canta Francia.

—¿Qué? —le ponen mucho más nervioso España y Francia.

—Y sí que quiere darle besitoooooooos —canta España—. Y acurrucársele y hacerle abracitos especialeeeeees.

—No nos gustan los abrazos especiales.

—¿Le has hecho uno? —España levanta las cejas. Francia levanta las cejas también y abre un poco la boca.

— _Ja_. Una vez. Y fue raro.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué hicisteis?

—¿Le tocaste? ¿Y se dieron besos? —Francia se le acerca súper interesado.

—Lo que _Österreich_ dijo que se hacía. Yo le hice y él me hizo y fue raro.

—Waaaaah! ¿Pero cómoooo? ¡Házmelo a mí! —grita el español.

—¡Y a mí! —se le une Francia. Suiza se sonroja ahora sí, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Tienes que enseñarnos! —exige España.

—¡No! ¡Ustedes no son _Österreich!_

—¿Y qué? No se lo diremos.

—¡No es por decírselo! Es que... ¡No! ¡Yo sólo hago eso con él!

—Con nosotros no sería raro —ofrece Francia acercándose otra vez más de lo que debería.

Suiza da un paso atrás, abriendo los ojos y deteniéndose las regiones vitales, sólo por si acaso.

—Vengaaaaa —España se le acerca y le toma un mechón de pelo como su papá hace con Germania, apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Suiza se tensa mucho, mucho de golpe y le da un empujón para que deje de tocarle y lo tira al suelo porque España no esperaba eso para nada. Francia pega un chillidito agudo mientras Suiza se lleva las manos a la cabeza, sabiendo que empujar a la gente así está mal y no debería.

Roma gira la cara hacia ellos automáticamente a ver qué ocurre. España le mira desde el suelo antes de levantar las manitas y llorar un poco a su papá, que se le acerca enseguida a cargarlo y a consolarle.

Suiza se acerca al español y le intenta levantar antes de que Roma se acerque. Pero España no se ha hecho daño, sólo se ha asustado, así que ahora no te quiere, Suiza.

—Calma, clama —Roma acuna al español y le mece un poco para que no llore—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Él le pegó como a mí! —Francia le acusa mientras Germania levanta a Suiza del suelo.

—Puedes decirle que deje de golpear a mis niños —protesta Roma y luego se gira a España porque igual—. ¿Qué decimos siempre de defendernos, eh? —le susurra un poco.

—¿Por qué le has pegado? —pregunta Germania intrigado de nuevo, no del todo molesto de que le pegue a sus niños en realidad.

—Se me acercó demasiado... —susurra Suiza a quien en realidad no le gusta pegarles, sólo que no le gusta tampoco que se le acerquen.

—Pero es que no quiere enseñarnos como hizo un abrazo especial con Austriaaaa —chilla España señalando a Suiza.

—¡Es ciertoooo! —Francia da unos saltitos a su papá para que le cargue también y pueda hacer de acusica igual. Así que ahí va Francia hacia arriba del otro brazo, Roma levanta las cejas con los chicos de Germania.

Germania ni enterado de lo que ha dicho España, aun concentrado en decirle a Suiza que no está mal golpearles por eso.

— _Suissra?_ —pregunta Roma.

—Él me tocó, de verdad —Suiza le mira desconsolado.

—¿Hiciste un abrazo especial con _Austrish_?

— _Ja_.

Germania carraspea y Roma le mira con una ceja levantada.

—Es culpa de tus hijos... Y no hicieron todo.

—Mis hijos no saben hacer eso, por eso le preguntaban.

—¡Mis hijos tampoco hablaban siquiera de eso hasta que vinieron aquí!

—¿Está mal? —pregunta Suiza mirando a su padre —. Fue raro.

—Ehm... _Ja_. Es... No...

—Lo que pasa es que eres pequeño para eso y puedes hacerte ideas equivocadas —explica Roma.

—Yo sólo pensé que era raro pero que estaba bien porque era con _Österreich_.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunta España de nuevo, echándose un poco hacia Suiza.

—Pues lo que me dijo él que había que hacer... ¿Podemos ir a casa, _vater_?

—¿Pero qué te dijooooo? —insiste el ibérico.

—Que nos tocáramos e...

— _Nein! Schweiz!_ —le regaña Germania.

—Noooo —protesta España.

—¡Pero papáaaa! ¡No puede ÉL saber y nosotros no! —protesta Francia.

—Si _Germaniae_ le explica a sus hijos...

—¡Pero es que no es justoooo!

—Papáaaaaaa —agrega el español en el mismo tono.

—¡Yo no les expliqué nada, esto es TU culpa! —asegura Germania.

—Yo tampoco les expliqué nada, mira a los míos.

—¡Los míos no sabían NADA!

—Los tuyos son los que hacen eso.

— _Nein!_ Por Odín, ¿vamos a ir adentro o no?

— _Suissra_ lo ha dicho —asiente yendo dentro de todos modos.

Germania empuja un poco al romano y Suiza se queda pensando, revolviéndose para que su padre le baje, sin estar seguro de qué tiene de bueno o malo el asunto del abrazo especial.

—¡Papá, cómo dejas que Suiza sepa y nosotros, tus hijos, no!

—¡Es completamente injusto! ¡Tendrías que contarnos! ¡Los hijos de él no pueden saber más que los hijos tuyos! —asegura Francia.

—Seguro Helena te habría contado a nuestra edad, tú nos dijiste —los chantajistas.

—¡Seremos los únicos niños que parecerán tontos, tontos!

— _Germaniae_ es el que está contándoles a los niños, él os lo dirá.

—Porque Germania sí quiere a sus hijos y no quiere que todos piensen que son TONTOS.

—Preferiría que Germania fuera nuestro papá entonces —suelta Francia... Y él solito se horroriza con esa idea.

—Además tú le cuentas todo eso de los dineros a Suiza y a nosotros nada —sigue España de brazos cruzados y mira a Francia con la boca un poco abierta cuando procesa lo que ha dicho.

Roma también se queda congelado.

—¡ _Non_ , no es cierto! —Francia se le echa al cuello a Roma, asustado. España también y él aprieta los ojos antes de abrazarles a los dos con mucha fuerza —. No me regales con Germania... ¡Yo sólo quiero saber lo del abrazo especial! —suplica Francia en su cuello.

—¡No os voy a regalar a nadie, os quiero más que a nada en este mundo! —exclama Roma.

—Yo no quería decir eso tan feo... ¡Pero es que dinoooos!

* * *

 _Lo líos en lo que te metes, Suiza... ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	6. Chapter 6

—Ni siquiera creo que _Suisra_ sepa de verdad. Tiene que pasaros algo primero… algo que sólo pasa cuando tenéis una edad bastante grande.

—¿Pasar qué? —pregunta Francia interesado porque esa es información nueva.

—La adolescencia, os he hablado de esto alguna vez —asegura para los dos, sentando cada uno a una rodilla cuando llegan al palco, porque la verdad es que ya le ha contado bastantes cosas a Suiza y no a sus hijos.

— _Sic_ , pero sólo suena a que no quieres contarnos como siempre.

—Además, siempre dices eso, pero yo no creo que los pelos tengan tanto que ver en el abrazo especial —suelta España, ya que para él adolescencia es que te salen pelos.

—Germania no tiene TANTOS pelos como tú y hace abrazos especiales.

Germania se sonroja mucho con este comentario, preguntándose cómo demonios saben estos niños la cantidad de pelo que tiene, joder. Eran niños, no se supone que deben saber esas cosas.

—En realidad esta parte no tiene tanto que ver con los pelos si no con crecer —explica Roma—, crece todo el cuerpo, todas sus partes.

—Yo he crecido mucho el último año —anuncia Francia que ha crecido dos centímetros. Roma sonríe y le hace un cariño en el pelo.

—No estoy hablando de altura cuando hablo de abrazos especiales.

—Pero _papa_... ¿por qué no nos quieres contaaaar? ¿Qué nos va a pasar si sabemos? Si él sabe, nosotros deberíamos saber.

—¿De altura? —pregunta España sin entender.

—Habla de que te crezca el pene —le explica Francia en su propia interpretación.

—¡Ah! ¡Claro! —exclama cayendo en ello, mientras Roma se ríe.

—Exactamente, ya habéis visto que el mío no es como vuestro.

—Sí lo es, sólo que un poquito más grande —decide Francia—, pero no mucho.

—Bueno, un poquito —asiente España también y es que Roma... es que le encantan, los abraza a los dos contra sí.

—Por eso tienes que contarnos... sólo contarnos, _papa_ , porfitaaaaa.

—Bien, tenéis claro entonces que mi pene es distinto del vuestro... bueno, no sólo en tamaño, en que es maduro y en cómo reacciona. ¿Sabéis de qué hablo? A _Germaniae_ le pasa lo mismo, ¿lo habéis visto?

Germania carraspea, muy pendiente de esta conversación. Le da un codazo a Roma.

—Deja al mío fuera de tus... cosas.

—Es que es más fácil que se hayan fijado en el tuyo —se ríe Roma.

—El de Germania es gordo-gordo y grande-grande y más rosita que el tuyo —establece Francia para el trauma de algunos elementos de la concurrencia.

—Y tiene menos pelos —añade España. Alguien quiere morirse porque además los dos niños le miran tan tranquilos.

—Mi... Yo... pero... ¡¿pero es que qué demonios les pasa a estos niños!? —protesta Germania deteniéndose el asunto. Suiza mira toda la escena en silencio.

—Exacto —responde Roma para los dos—. ¿Y habéis visto lo que pasa cuando nos damos besos?

Francia sonríe muy, muy feliz de saber la respuesta. Se mueve emocionado.

—¡Se le ve más! No está aguado así como siempre, está... —mira a España para que le ayude a describirlo.

—¡Sí! Está todo recto muy tieso —España hincha el pecho poniéndose todo tieso él mismo.

—¡Cállense! No está nunca... no es... _nein!_ —gritonea Germania histérico.

—¿Si se dan besos ahora eso te pasa? A _Österreich_ y a mí no nos pasó eso... ¿por qué pasa? —pregunta Suiza súper bajito, casi para que sólo su padre le oiga...

Roma se ríe sonrojándose un poquito, abrazándoles otra vez.

— _Nein!_ ¡No va a pasar y no pasa! —Germania le tapa las orejas a Suiza.

—Cuando eso pasa se dice que el pene está erecto, es una erección e implica excitación sexual —les explica con las palabras adecuadas y más claras posibles, a pesar de lo incomodo.

—Ugh! _Rom!_ ¡¿Vas a parar ya de decir guarradas o qué?! ¡Son unos niños! ¿Ves? ¡Por eso pervierten a los míos!

—Pues si tú les cuentas a los tuyos, tengo que contárselo a los míos, no quiero que queden como tontos que no saben nada —explica como ha hecho España.

—Yo no les conté nada, fueron TUS niños, o tú... o no sé de donde los sacaron, ¡quizás te vieron hacer alguna guarrada con... a-algún esclavo!

—Quizás te vieron a ti hacerlo en tu casa —frunce el ceño con esta idea.

—Yo no hago esas cosas... ahí. ¡Así como tú!

Suiza pelea para que su padre le destape los oídos, protestando.

—Pues tus hijos a mí no me prestan tanta atención en eso.

—¡Todo empezó después de que vinimos aquí! ¡Tú los echaste a perder! _Österreich_ no deja de hablar del hombre del piano, y _Preussen_ no deja de hablar de _Spanien_ , y... ¡siempre eres tú el culpable de todo eso! ¡No vas a culparme a mí ahora porque nuestros niños sean pervertidos!

Roma mira a Germania y cuenta hasta cinco, calmándose, porque no le gusta nada que diga todo el tiempo esas cosas de sus hijos.

—¿Por qué no pueden ser niños hasta que dejen de serlo? ¿Por qué tienen que estarse tocando sus partes y preguntando de los malditos abrazos esos y tocándome a mí y hablando de lo grueso y duro...? —protesta aun, frunciendo el ceño.

—Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? —trata de sonreír un poco, volviendo a abrazar a sus niños.

— _Prussia_ pronto estará en edad de saberlo... —murmura.

—Y ellos también, es algo natural.

—Yo no estoy aun en edad de explicarlo —se le recarga un poco encima—, y tus hijos les hacen tener más curiosidad de la que tendrían.

—Pues mejor deja que sea yo quien les explique.

—¿A mis hijos? —le mira pensando en palabras como "erección" y "excitación"... y "pene".

— _Sic_ , si me los traes, se lo explicamos.

Germania se revuelve un poco, no muy convencido.

—¿Y si me dices mejor cómo y se los explico yo...?

—Entonces escucha lo que les digo a los míos sin reñirme.

—No me regañes tú a mí —le pone una mano en la baja espalda con cierta suavidad, mirándole de reojo.

Roma le pone cara de beso y el sajón se sonroja un poco, pero se acerca levemente, haciéndole un cariñito en la mejilla con la nariz antes de darle un beso no tan suave en los labios. El latino sonríe, sintiéndose mejor con eso.

Al separarse, Germania pega su frente en la cabeza del romano, justo encima de su oreja y se le acerca al oído.

—Mmm —gruñe un poco guturalmente antes de entreabrir levemente la boca y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡No! —España mete sus manitas para separar la cara de Germania de repente.

Germania parpadea levantando las cejas y separándose... Roma también parpadea sin entender por qué no está recibiendo más besitos y cariñitos cuando nota a su hijo mayor.

— _W-Was?_

—¿Qué pasa, mi vida?

—Ya sé que no hay que interrumpirte cuando te das besos, pero tú nos estabas contando sobre las esas cosas de las elecciones y yo quiero saber.

Germania carraspea y se sonroja, detestando a estos niños y sus elecciones.

— _Hispaniaeee_ —Roma aprieta los ojos y más tarde va a llevarse una bronca por esto.

—Pues es que tú eres mi papá y estás todo el día hablando con Suiza... —protesta un poco celosillo.

—Y contándole cosas que a él le interesan y a nosotros no lo del abrazo especial —hace segunda Francia.

—¡Y él si lo sabe! —añade España otra vez.

Germania carraspea un poco mas cruzándose de brazos.

—Dame un minuto, por favor, mi amor —pide Roma derrotado, mira, mira quien lo derrota más fácil. Dos renacuajos que no levantan un palmo del suelo. Francia sonríe recargándose en su padre y abrazándole—. Vale, a ver, monstruos... ¿entendéis lo que es una erección? No elección —pregunta mirándoles.

—Pene grande y gordo —Francia asiente sonriendo.

—No sólo eso, que no esté aguado. Eso es lo primero que tiene que pasar y es lo más importante. Quiere decir que a quien le pasa, lo que le estáis haciendo o lo que está viendo le gusta mucho, mucho, mucho.

—¿Y después que pasa? —pregunta el francesito.

—El pene es muy, muy sensible entonces, mucho más de lo normal y se pone mucho, mucho más a medida que la sensación prosigue, hasta que hay un estallido de placer que se llama orgasmo.

Francia le mira con completa atención... Al igual que Suiza en realidad.

—Orgasmo —repite España.

—Eso mismo. Eso es lo que tenéis que conseguir. Primero vosotros mismos y luego con alguien más... las chicas funcionan muy parecido, en realidad.

—¿Tenemos que saber hacer orgasmos para que nos cuentes el abrazo especial? —pregunta Francia.

—Eso es. Ya sabéis un poquito más del tema.

España de repente se pone de pie en las rodillas de su padre y le susurra algo al oído, un poco sonrojado. Roma se MUERE de la risa y lo abraza muy, muy fuerte contra sí mismo, asintiéndole.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —pregunta Francia, curioso.

—Eres IGUAL que yo. Cuéntaselo a tu hermano, anda —le deja en el suelo y le da una palmadita al culo para que vaya a hacerlo con calma y hablen del tema, volviéndose a Germania dispuesto a seguir donde lo dejaron.

Francia se baja de sus piernas yendo a ver qué ha preguntado, dando saltitos.

—¿Qué preguntó? —pregunta Suiza con una poquita de curiosidad aun repitiéndose a sí mismo la palabra "orgasmo".

España corre con él, llevándose a Francia a un rinconcito.

—Ve con él a que te cuente —le manda Roma.

—Pero... Es que... —Suiza vacila no muy convencido.

—Anda, no seas tímido, luego te cuento más cosas de dinero.

El helvético remolonea un poquito y se acerca tímidamente a ellos después de que su padre le empuja un poco. Germania carraspea.

—Ahora sí, ¿una poca de lección práctica para ti? —susurra Roma, echándosele un poco encima y sonriendo. El germano le mira de reojo y arruga la nariz.

—Jum! No, no es que quiera... lecciones prácticas. Ya me sé bien todo lo que dices —tan serio y digno. Levanta la nariz y todo.

Roma le besa a la mitad de la frase y el rubio cierra los ojos, besándole otra vez bastante guarro de vuelta. Y ahí se pierden los dos otra veeeez.

A medio circo... Germania no ha visto siquiera la pista ni se ha enterado de donde coño están por estar babeándole encima a Roma. Nunca se entera de nada, de los gladiadores tampoco. A su favor dice que para gladiador y para corredor de cuadrigas mejor le hace caso a Roma en persona, que tampoco presta mucha atención a las carreras en realidad.

Los niños un poco más... creen.

Y ese era el problema de Roma, y lo conseguía cada vez. Germania iba a vender telas con el firme propósito de no dejarse engatusar a ninguna otra cosa además de vender las telas... Y terminaba relajándose cada vez, dejándole entrar a su cabeza. Era feliz estando con Roma. No que no lo fuera en soledad, pero el romano igual que le enervaba a momentos... En realidad le hacía sentir vivo, feliz y pleno. Y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Y es que en realidad Roma, de toda la visita, no podría haber algo que le preocupara menos que las telas. Era un buen pretexto de Germania para visitarle. Pretexto, ese es justo el punto, aunque Germania se seguía repitiendo a sí mismo que había ido hasta ahí con las telas para venderlas, y NO era un pretexto, era una necesidad.

Necesidad de conseguir un dinero que de hecho, sólo Suiza sabría utilizar. Germania asegura que... Tenían demasiadas telas. ¡Eso es!

Beso más profundoooo. Cerebro más derretidooooo. De hecho ya debe estar abrazándole con fuerza y posesión. Es que además, Roma ni siquiera necesita tirárselo otra vez. ¿Necesitarlo? ¿Para qué?, si se lo ha tirado ya como tres veces.

Germania sí que necesita besos, y abrazarle más cerca aún. Te va a comer, Roma... A engullir. Pero el latino sólo se ríeeeee con él, jugando. Germania se ríe de vuelta, otra vez con esa risa profunda y tan común con Roma, pero tan poco común habitualmente.

Es que está atontado diciendo cosas súper tontas y tiene a Germania en un ataque de risa, casi sin poder respirar, apretándole contra sí con fuerza. Es que se pegan la risa el uno al otro, los idiotas. Me gustan felices, riendo.

Germania se olvida de todo, y más adelante, de vuelta a casa, cuando esté solo en la cama de noche, no va a aceptarlo pero va a sonreír un poco recordando estas risas y este momento en que todo está bien y decidirá que todo el viaje valió la pena por ello. Y es que sólo por esto es que Roma quiere enseñarle todo eso a Suiza para que tengan una mejor vida.

Y lo va a lograr. De hecho Roma consigue así que Austria quiera más civilización para su música, que Prusia exija cosas y que Suiza las exija también de manera que trae a Germania y sus hijos al mundo moderno. Porque Germania es tal como es Helvetia.

—No me estás dejando enseñarles nada a los niños —protesta Roma riéndose.

—Enseñanza practica. Tú lo has dicho.

—¡Pero qué morro! ¡Tú no querías!

—¿Yo? Si el que no querías eras tú, el pesado.

—¿Cómo que yo no quería?

—No, tú estabas parloteando mientras yo insistía en la enseñanza práctica.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te la levante y les llame para que vengan a vértela? —se ríe.

— _Nein!_

—Mis niños estarían muy interesados, ya has visto que te conocen al detalle.

—Casi más que tú —aprieta los ojos.

—Nah, eso ya te aseguro que no —más risas.

—¿Crees conocerme muy bien? —sonríe de lado.

—Nadie te conoce más que yo.

—Eso es mentira.

—¿Quién lo hace?

—M-Mis... Hijos.

—¿Tus hijos sabes que siempre te pone un montón que haga... _eso_ con tus pezones?

Germania le mira inexpresivo un instante... Y se sonroja.

—No me pone tanto.

—¿Y cuándo te lamo en el cuello y luego te soplo un poco que te dan escalofríos? —sigue.

—Eso tampoco me gusta tanto —asegura arrugando la nariz.

—¿Y cuando me muevo de esa forma para llegar hasta el fondo...? —susurra.

—¡No lo digas así! —se acerca y le besa para callarlo. Roma se ríeeeee en el beso otra vez, pero se calla—. Yo también te conozco más que nadie —declara.

—Es verdad —sonríe. El germano también sonríe porque siempre le gusta ganarle a todos en cosas con él.

—Y también sé moverme así para que pase eso.

—Me encaaaanta como te mueves.

—Ah, ¿sí? —sonríe completamente orgulloso.

—Por supuesto y me encanta verte mientras lo haces, como tensas todos los músculos en armonía, es... hermoso.

Germania se sonroja.

—Tú... No te ves mal tampoco.

—No me... veo mal —es que se muere de risa.

—Vale, vale, te ves muy bien —le empuja un poco y el romano se ríe ooootra vez. Germania va por un beso, que el otro recibe, claro.

—¿Qué le preguntaste a _papa_?

—Sobre eso del organismo.

—¿Qué del orgasmino?

—Qué si es cuando... ¿sabes cuando a veces te tocas el pene un poco y te da gustito?

—Siempre da gustito —de hecho va y se lo toca.

—Pues ese es el organismo, tal vez es cuando te lo hace alguien más —mano bajo la túnica también.

—Puedo hacértelo yo —es que no tardan ni un segundo.

—¡Y yo a ti!

Francia sonríe muy convencido, sacándose la mano de la túnica y yendo a metérsela al español. Y él español a hacer lo mismo con su hermano, sin quitarse un pelo ni tener problema alguno.

Suiza levanta las cejas y les mira con curiosidad dejando de ver las carreras.

—¿Donde te gusta más que te toque?

—No lo sé... prueba así —España mueve un poco la mano él para enseñarle cómo.

Y ahí va Francia a moverla y a ponerle algo de lo suyo. Y de repente, España suelta a Francia dando un pasito atrás, sonrojándose, sin esperarse sentir eso. Francia sonríe.

—¿Sentiste algo? —tan emocionado. El mayor asiente—. ¡Házmelo a mí, yo quiero!

Así que ahí va, aunque lo que ha sentido sólo ha sido un poquito más como empezaba a funcionar, no que acabara de verdad. Claro, claro ¡Pero ya quieren sentir algo! Francia le mete igual otra vez la mano a la túnica.

España trata de tocarle como lo ha hecho el francés, quien no se quita, y trata de concentrarse y sentir... Y en realidad no le disgusta del todo, pero está demasiado deseoso de sentir algo como para que funcione del todo.

Roma, por una pura suerte, les ve y aprieta los ojos. Le da un beso a Germania, se levanta, se acerca a ellos y los toma a cada uno de la cintura, separándolos. Francia levanta las cejas sin esperárselo.

— _Papaaaa!_

España parpadea sin saber qué está pasando de lo concentrado que estaba. Roma los sienta a ambos sobre sus rodillas otra vez.

—Aquí no. No en público y menos la primera vez lo intentáis, ¿queda claro los dos?

—¿Q-Qué? —España aun descolocado.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque es una cosa íntima que tenéis que aprender a controlar a la perfección, solos. Es como aprender un truco de monedas. No tiene gracia si todos ven como os equivocáis.

—Pero tú estás haciéndolo —protesta Francia.

—Pero no nos equivocamos —suelta España al mismo tiempo y Francia le mira.

—Porque yo sé perfectamente cómo controlarlo y pasará exactamente lo que yo quiera que pase. Y vosotros APRENDERÉIS también... y cuando lo hagáis, podréis hacerlo donde os apetezca, pero hasta entonces sólo cuando nadie mire, ¿vale?

—Pero _papaaaaa_ , estábamos sintiendo bonitoooo.

— _Sic_. Pero no está bien. _Franciae_ , mírame... ¿queréis ser los mejores en esto incluso mejores que yo y que todo el mundo os quiera mucho?

Francia le mira intensamente con sus grandes ojos azules.

— _Sic_.

España asiente frenéticamente también.

—Entonces no debéis dejar que nadie conozca vuestros trucos —sonríe llevándose un dedo sobre los labios—. O podrían robároslos y ser mejor que vosotros.

— _Suisse_ nos estaba viendo —susurra Francia cayendo en la cuenta de repente.

España levanta las cejas y se lleva las manos a la boca buscando a Suiza, porque además ahora sí ha recordado que Suiza quizás se lo haga a Austria.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora _Suissa_ podría haber visto eso e ir a hacérselo a _Angliter_ antes que tú y enamorarlo, ¿qué te parecería eso?

Francia hace LA CARA DE DRAMA DEL SIGLO.

— _Nooooon!_ —grito desgarrador.

—¿Lo ves? Es muy importante que os esforcéis mucho por aprender esto y que sea un secreto sólo de vosotros dos.

Francia le mira desconsolado antes de moverse para bajarse y cuando finalmente lo hace, se acerca a Suiza con el ceño fruncido. España y Roma le miran desde el reclinatorio.

Así que, con toda la fuerza que (no) tiene, le empuja. Suiza da un minúsculo traspié.

—¡No vas a ir a enamorar a _Angleterre!_

España se baja de un salto de la rodilla de su padre por si hay que ir a salvar a Francia.

— _Was?_ —Suiza le mira y parpadea y Francia sigue pareciendo MUY enojado.

Suiza mira a su padre de reojo sin saber qué hacer ni que decir... Francia le empuja otra vez.

— _Franciae_ , cálmate, cariño, que estoy seguro que _Svisra_ no hará eso.

—¿Hacer qué? No me empujes —Suiza frunce el ceño.

—¡Dile que si lo hace voy a cortarle la cabeza! —Francia señala a Suiza mirando a su padre.

—Está bien, está bien. Ya lo has oído _Suisae_ , no enamores a _Anglaterae_ —pide Roma—. Y ahora venid aquí los dos que vamos a ver si aprendéis algo ya que estamos en la media parte de las carreras.

—¿Quién es _Angleterre_? —pregunta Suiza descolocado a su padre cuando este le llama para que vaya a su lado.

Francia vuelve y abraza a España con miedito. Suiza se acerca a Roma y a su padre curioso de que le expliquen más cosas de las carreras que le gusta más que los penes.

—¿Qué vas a decir? —pregunta el pequeño germánico al romano.

—Vamos a hacer un ejercicio. Vas a venderle las telas a _Franciae_ —explica Roma a Suiza suficientemente alto para que él lo oiga... en realidad no quería acabar ya con la transacción, pero cuando ha ido a separar a Francia y a España ha vuelto a notar su propio estado con Germania, asustándose otra vez.

—¿Yo? —mira a su padre de reojo.

— _Suissae_ te las venderá a ti. Tú las has visto y sabes lo que valen y lo que no. Él tiene que aprender a vender. Y tú que aprender a comprar.

—¿Pretendes que _Schweiz_ sea quien las negocie? —protesta Germania.

—Eso mismo pretendo —sonríe a él.

—¡Mis telas valen mucho! Y _Schweiz_...

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea bastante listo para negociar con _Franciae_?

—¡Claro que lo es! Pero él... ¡No sabe las cosas!

—¿Qué es lo que no sabe?

—Venderle a tu hijo. _Schweiz_ , ¿tú qué dices?

Suiza mira a Francia con los ojos entrecerrados.

— _Franciae_ tampoco sabe comprarle al tuyo.

—Yo sí puedo venderle.

—¿Tú qué dices, mi vida? —le pregunta a Francia.

—Sus telas me gustan, hay que comprárselas todas —Francia sonríe. Roma aprieta los ojos y se ríe porque eso va a ser demasiado fácil para Suiza.

—Bien, entonces... _Suisra_ , pon un precio.

—¿Van a llevarse todas? —pregunta Suiza.

—¿Todas _Franciae_? ¿O has elegido algunas?

—Podemos comprarlas todas y si alguna no la usamos que se la queden las esclavas.

—Mmm... ¿No te parece que eso es un gasto inútil? No las necesitamos todas... a no ser que _Suisrae_ nos haga un precio especial si nos las llevamos todas en vez de sólo unas cuantas que él tenga que volver a llevarse y quién sabe si va a vender.

—Cada una vale cien —decide Suiza para el asombro de Germania que pretendía vender cada una a cincuenta. Roma mira a Francia a ver qué dice.

—¿Cuantas son? —es que son los peores negociando a estas alturas.

—Tú las has contado en el carro, mi vida —responde Roma que en realidad no tiene ni idea.

—Son treinta y siete —anuncia Suiza solemne.

—¿Cuánto es eso en total, _Franciae_? —pregunta Roma mirándole.

—No lo sé, pero que un esclavo le pague.

— _Franciae_... todo cuanto ahorres en esto, lo usaremos para viajar al norte en unas semanas —decide Roma.

—¿Vamos a ir al norte? —Francia sonríe ENCANTADO mirándole.

—Depende de esta negociación...

Francia se gira a Suiza tu frunce el ceño.

—Pues... Cien es muy caro —trata de recordar cómo hacen esto las esclavas que saben hacerlo —. Pagaremos mucho menos porque tus telas son feas.

—Tienes que hacerle una oferta, mi vida —explica Roma.

—Mis telas no son feas, son bonitas y de colores brillantes. Las necesitas porque... —Suiza vacila sin haberse preparado para esto—. ¿Te gustan las telas?

—No deberías tener que preguntárselo a esas alturas _Suisrae_ o él podría engañarte para no pagar más, has estado hablando con él y conviviendo, tienes que observar mejor a tus compradores.

Suiza frunce el ceño con esto y se cruza de brazos.

—Deben gustarle porque él ya las vio. Pues... Estas son las mejores telas posibles porque... Son suaves y... De colores y... Las necesitas.

Francia sonríe un poco. Roma le hace un cariño en el pelo a su hijo.

—Hay que comprarlas, _papaaa_. Mira que mono se ve él diciendo que las necesito, Germania seguro quiere que las compre y me querrá más —susurra perfectamente audible Francia.

—Entonces cómpralas, pero no podremos ir al norte.

—Hoy estás siendo muy, pero muy malo —declara el francés.

—Si fuera fácil no sería divertido.

—¿Cuánto cuestan todas? —pregunta Francia frunciendo otra vez el ceño hacia su padre.

—Tú sabes contar, ¿cuánto es treinta y siete veces cien?

—Son... Trescientos setenta... _Non!_ Treinta y siete mil...

—Eso es lo que _Suizzae_ te pide, ¿qué te parece? Son tres mil setecientos.

—Tres mil. Sólo pagaremos tres mil.

—Bien, tres mil está bien —interrumpe Germania. Roma detiene a Germania levantando un dedo.

—Si pagas más de mil quinientos, sólo podré ir yo al norte, no os podré llevar conmigo, _Franciae_ , organízalo como quieras. Comprando menos telas o consiguiendo una oferta por todo el conjunto.

—¡No pueden pagar menos de tres mil! —protesta Suiza —. ¡Dos mil quinientos por todas!

—No me lo digas a mí, _Franciae_ es el que está negociando.

—Mil novecientos todas —declara Francia.

—Recuerda, _Franciae_ , que ellos han robado estas telas, aunque les diéramos cincuenta por todas, sacarían beneficio y no tienen otros compradores.

—Mil quinientos la mitad de las te... _Was?!_ —medio chilla el suizo.

—¡Eh! —protesta Germania.

—Pero están bonitas y si les decimos cincuenta ellos se van a hacerse vestidos con ellas en vez de venderlas —pucherito francés.

—Claro que no, mira como visten ellos... no les sirven de nada. Además ya te he dicho que si pagas más de mil quinientos no podrás venir conmigo.

—¿Sabes? No quiero las telas, quiero ir al Norte.

—Lo siento, _Suissae_ —se ríe el romano—. Tendrás que mejorar tu oferta.

Suiza aprieta los ojos, poniéndose nervioso.

—Mil novecientos por todas las telas. Es mucho menos de lo que pedimos de inicio.

— _Franciae?_ ¿Qué dices? Si renuncias a algunas cosas tal vez podamos subir un poco... a mil seiscientos o mil setecientos.

—No. No puede ser mil seiscientos o mil setecientos —niega Suiza agobiado—. Mil ochocientos cincuenta.

—Prefiero ir al norte igual que comprar telas. Mañana vamos al mercado y compramos otras igual —y vamos al norte sin problema.

—Mmm... En realidad, vamos a contar, si treinta y siete telas valen mil ochocientos cincuenta, ¿cuánto vale cada una?

—Cincuenta —asegura Suiza.

—Muy bien —Roma le guiña un ojo—. Me parece un precio razonable para algunas de ellas, pero algunas está claro que no llegan a valer ni quince. Podemos elegir las mejores y comprárselas por cincuenta cada una y que ellos se tomen el tiempo y el trabajo de vender el resto o comprar todas por cuarenta cada una, sean más o menos caras.

—Cuarenta y cinco —casi suplica Suiza porque asume que su padre se va a enojar con ello. Habían dicho cincuenta.

—Eres duro negociando... —sonríe Roma—. A tu padre no le hubiera dado más de veinte.

— _Was?_ ¿Por qué? —protesta Germania frunciendo el ceño y Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Entonces sí? ¿Cuarenta y cinco? —pregunta el helvético, emocionado.

—Porque no eres tan duro como él —se ríe y se acerca a besarle—. De todos modos, _Svizerae_ , estoy un poco decepcionado contigo.

—¡Sí que soy duro! ¡Soy más duro que todos! —protesta Germania al tiempo que Suiza vacila un poco y detiene a Roma para que no bese a su padre, poniéndole una mano en la boca.

—Yo quería de verdad venderlas a más de cincuenta, _vater_.

—No, no es eso... —Roma no le da el beso, volviéndose a Suiza—. Mira, mírame.

Suiza le mira y Germania protesta un poco más.

—Te dije que tu comprador era _Franciae_ , no yo... y no conseguiste vendérselas, puesto que se desentendió de ellas a la mitad. Cuando seáis mayores, tendréis que negociar entre vosotros y si se da algo como lo de hoy otra vez, vas a perder la venta, ¿entiendes?

—Tú le dijiste a él que si no ahorraba no irían al norte —Suiza le mira con el ceño fruncido—. Eso es trampa.

—No, eso pasa en la vida. Cuando las personas son responsables de su propio dinero, siempre hay otras cosas qué hacer, otras cosas qué comprar. _Franciae_ necesitaba una motivación para negociar y tú tienes que saber que las personas a las que les vendas muy, MUY a menudo, creerán que es mejor dedicar su dinero a otra cosa o que no necesitan lo que ofreces.

Suiza le escucha atentamente frunciendo más el ceño y pensando.

—Voy a volver otro día y venderé mejor las telas que esta vez.

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás —sonríe el romano.

—¿Podemos ir a casa ya? —ese mantra suizo.

—¿Es que no quieres que te pague? —levanta las cejas Roma.

—¿Cuando vas a pagarnos? —le mira con horror.

—Mañana por la mañana, iremos al banco tú y yo ¿Quieres? —ofrece y el pequeño sajón le mira porque quiere irse YA, pero... El banco.

— _Ja_.

—Bien, pues anda, ve a ver la carrera y a jugar con mis chicos. Se acabó la lección por hoy —le toma de debajo de las axilas y lo deja en el suelo dispuesto a agobiar a Germania de aquí al amanecer.

Suiza mira a su padre, que asiente y le hace un gesto para que vaya.

—¡¿Cómo que veinte?! —protesta Germania y Roma se muere de la risa —. Es en serio. Cincuenta y no menos es a lo que yo hubiera negociado.

—Te hubieras vuelto a casa con ellas.

—¿Por qué? ¡Son telas buenas!

—Porque son beneficios netos para ti y de hecho seguro hubieras accedido a treinta y una noche de absoluta pasión.

—¡Qué noche de absoluta pasión ni qué nada! —protesta sonrojándose—. Acepto cuarenta y cinco y eso que ofreces —nada tonto él.

—Tienes que bajar a cuarenta si quieres eso —sonríe de lado y el rubio levanta las cejas.

—No voy a PAGARTE por eso —sonrojito. Roma se vuelve a reír.

—Entonces no entra en el negocio.

—Pues que no entre.

—Cuarenta y cinco entonces y pierdo dinero.

—Vale —así de buen negociador es—. Aún así pretendo hacer esas cosas que te gustan de tensar los músculos en la noche.

—Tendría que obligarte a negociar cuando estás a punto, pidiéndome que no pare. Me PAGARÍAS tú a mí por la telas si quisiera.

Y Germania se nos sonroja otra vez.

—Desde luego que no vamos a negociar NADA en ese momento —aparta la mirada y el latino se ríe. Germania le mira de nuevo—. No soy tan idiota —le empuja hombro con hombro.

—¿Seguro?

— _Was?_ Claro que no soy tan idiota —le pega más fuerte.

—Auuu!

—¡No me faltes al respeto!

—¡No te enfades, sólo estoy jugando!

—Jum! —le baja completamente a la agresividad al mirarle a los ojos. Roma sigue riéndose—. Pues ya verás que tú también podrías pagarme cien por cada una si te lo propusiera entonces.

—Nah, tú siempre estás demasiado avergonzado para hablar en esos momentos.

—Yo... No... ¡No estoy avergonzado! Estoy concentrado, que no es lo mismo.

—Me gusta mucho que siempre te esfuerces tanto —apoya la cabeza en su pecho y el sajón le abraza.

—¿Cómo no voy a esforzarme para complacerte? Yo soy... Yo. El que te gusta más.

—Sí que lo eres —y el corazón empieza a acelerársele de miedo. Germania le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Tú eres también al que yo quiero más...

Roma traga saliva y se revuelve, nervioso, sintiendo que el corazón se le hincha y el pecho se lo presiona.

—¿Por qué no vienes a casa conmigo unos días? —el germano le acaricia la mejilla.

—E-En... en unos días. La próxima luna, lo prometo —sonríe un poquito. Germania le mira y frunce el ceño un poco.

—Bueno... No sé si esté en unos días.

—¿Por? —el corazón se le acelera otra vez.

—Quizás vaya a las tierras del Norte, pensé que podrías querer ver la montaña.

—Oh —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No quieres.

— _S-Sic_ , pero ahora no puedo. El s-senado...

Germania suspira y le mira a los ojos.

—Pues... Vale, no vengas. Ni ahora ni nunca.

— _Non, non_... ni nunca _non_. Iré.

—No me dirás cuando y me pasaré dos meses o tres esperando a que vayas, y cuando ya no quiera que vayas es que vendrás.

Roma aprieta los ojos.

—Es... para no agobiarte —trata de bromear y Germania suspira porque siempre acaba esto igual.

—Vale.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —vuelve a intentar besarle, un poco en pánico.

—¿Lo haces? —pregunta mirándole, sin quitarse del todo al beso, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que lo hago! Más que a nadie.

El germano le mira y vacila un poco.

—Yo sí que te quiero más que a nadie, idiota. Tú a mí... Tú...

Pero Roma le besa antes de que pueda acabar la frase, profundamente, lo más que puede, dispuesto a que se olvide de eso. Y se le olvida absolutamente todo, besándole angustiadillo de vuelta.

Se quieeeeeren. Germania sonríe otra vez cuando se separan, abrazándole y Roma parpadea, tragando saliva y dejándose, de nuevo sintiendo el corazón oprimiéndole. El sajón le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Vamos a ver las carreras?

Roma asiente en silencio y el germano le pasa una mano por encima de los hombros y le abraza un poco contra sí, tan feliz. El moreno cierra los ojos y trata de calmarse a sí mismo, acomodándose además, porque está incómodo... y maldita sea es que huele bien.

—¿A quién le vas? —pregunta el rubio y Roma se encoge de hombros porque ni sabe quien corre —. Tú todo lo sabes siempre. Yo le voy a ese de allá.

El latino gira un poco la cara para ver a los corredores.

—El favorito es ese.

—Nah, el favorito soy yo —asegura Germania volviendo a darle un beso sobre la oreja —. Y el que yo elegí. Ahora verás.

Roma no dice nada mirando a sus hijos de reojo. Traga saliva, piensa que no pasa nada y sonríe.

—Ya verás cómo no.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¿Apostar qué?

—No Lo sé. No mis telas. Algo más... Si tú ganas algo y si yo gano... Algo más —Germania explica como si Roma no supiera nada en esta vida.

—Ajá...

—Así que, ¿qué quieres ganar? —le sonríe más.

—A ti —sonríe un poco tonto, dejándose llevar un poco más porque... no pasa nada.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué más quieres ganar de mí? —le mira a los ojos y sonríe otra vez.

—A ti, te quiero a ti para mí.

—Eso es lo más fácil, a mí ya me tienes —le hace un cariño en la mejilla con la nariz —. ¿Quieres un poco más?

— _Sic_.

Germania sonríe un poquito.

—Y si yo gano, ¿vas a darme un poquito más de _Rom_?

—Tal vez... —se sonroja un poco y su corazón vuelve a oprimirse.

—Los dioses van a ayudarme... Y tú vas a tener que darme no solo un poco más de _Rom_ , sino TODO _Rom_.

El latino levanta una ceja porque eso suena más bélico y menos... sentimental. Germania sonríe un poco y se acerca, dándole un beso en los labios. Eso sí vuelve a tensar al romano. Germania se separa y le da un golpecito hombro con hombro.

—No me dejas ver la carrera —protesta sonriendo.

—Tú a mí no me la dejas ver siendo idiota y encantador.

—¡Entonces no me llames tanto la atención!

—Ya te dije que no soy tonto —asegura sonriendo de lado.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. No voy a hacer eso.

—¿El qué? ¿Dejar de llamarme la atención? ¡Ha! Como si de ti dependiera.

—¿Perdona? Claro que depende de mí.

—Ah, ¿sí? En qué.

—Yo te molesto a ti y soy mejor que tú en todo y por eso llamo tu atención.

—¿En molestarme? —es que se siente a sí mismo coquetear y le gusta y le aterroriza a partes iguales.

—Sí, en molestarte —asegura —. Y en todo lo demás.

—Pues claro, yo a mí mismo no me molesto —se ríe.

—Lo que digo es que sí llamo tu atención por eso.

—Llamas mi atención porque no paaaaaras de hablarme —se ríe porque hasta a él le hace gracia que "Germania hable mucho".

—¿Yoooo? ¡Tú eres el que no para de hablar nunca! —suelta y Roma se ríe más —. ¿Pero ves? Sí llamo yo tú atención.

—Pues de eso justo me quejo, que lo haces y no puedo ver la carreraaaas —protesta riéndose.

—Dijiste que llamarte la atención no dependía de mí.

—Bueno, no todo el tiempo, también es que te haga caso.

—A veces.

—¿A veces?

—Cuando estoy aquí.

Antes de que Germania pueda continuar ese pensamiento fúnebre, el favorito... De Roma, cruza la meta en primer lugar. Para más inri el de Germania cruza el último.

—JAJA! —exclama Roma desviando la mirada enseguida y levantando los brazos.

— _Verdammt_... —chista y el latino sonríe y le abraza —. ¡Eres el más _verdammt_ suertudo que hay!

—¡Te dije que era el favorito!

—Pero es... Agh! El mío parecía más ágil.

—Aun asíiii.

—¡Bah! ¡Maldito romano! —sonríe igual de lado porque le abraza.

—¿Y qué es lo que va a ser mío entonceees?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Construirte carreteras.

—Eso significa que sea parte de tu imperio y eso NO va a pasar.

—Nooo—risas.

—¿Pretendes construir carreteras así como así, sin darte más?

—En tu territorio... —sonríe.

—Las montañas no son para carreteras, vas a hacer FEAS.

—No, por los valles.

Germania le mira de reojo.

—UNA —concede. Roma le mira un segundo, entrecierra los ojos y asiente —. Y... No se pueden tardar mucho, y SÓLO es una carretera.

Y ahí Roma le besa y el sajón le responde sin pensar en las implicaciones de todo esto.

Lo que pasa es que pronto va a tener una laaaaaarga carretera que va a pasar por todos los pueblos. Una sola. Y va a arrepentirse. Pero aún así le besuquea en este momento, muy satisfecho de hacerle feliz.

* * *

 _Fuerza, Germania... (Siempre te deseamos lo mismo) ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	7. Chapter 7

La cena es bastante menos ajetreada que la comida, porque los treees niños están ya bastante cansados. Suiza, de hecho, se queda dormido en el carro de vuelta con la cabeza en las piernas de su padre, porque ha habido mucha gente y muchas cosas nuevas.

Y los niños latinos, que aprovechan para tomar vino cada vez que hay invitados, ni te cuento lo que les pasa. Zzzz casi de inmediato.

Germania está sonrojadito en el _triclinium,_ terminándose su cerveza, preguntándose cómo irá esta noche. Bien, seguramente, las noches siempre eran promesas por cumplirse con el romano...

—Entonces hemos dicho... ¿quince por cada telar?

— _Was?! Nein!_ Has dicho cuarenta —ya te has volado cinco, idiota. Suiza va a MATARTE mañana, Germania.

—Cuarenta... vas a tener que hacerme algunas cosas para que acepte cuarenta —deja su copa de vino.

—No voy a hacerte ninguna cosa para eso, tú has quedado con mi niño.

—Pero dices que él no sabe negociar... —se cambia a su reclinatorio gateándole un poco por encima.

—Dices que yo no soy lo suficientemente duro para negociar, así que son cuarenta o nada —le mira a los ojos y traga saliva.

—Cuarenta y algo que me hagas hoy.

—¿Algo como qué quieres que te haga? —le toma de la cintura apretándole un poco.

—¿No te lo imaginas o es que quieres que te lo describa al oído lentamente? —abre las piernas y se sienta sobre sus rodillas, susurrándoselo al oído.

Germania cierra los ojos y tiene un escalofrío, apretándole contra sí y teniendo que levantar una mano y callarle. Roma sonríe de esa forma depredadora, callándose. El germano tiene un escalofrío con esa cara... Y de golpe es que rueda y se recuesta encima. El moreno levanta las cejas, ¿y qué hace? ¡Exacto! ¡Reírse!

—¿Qué tal que mejor YO te hago esas cosas?

—¿Susurrarme al oído lo que quieres que te haga?

—No, hacerte.

—Pues eso te estaba pidiendo todo el rato —sonríe. Germania le mira y sonríe un poquito de lado antes de acercarse y besarlo de manera que lo PLANCHA contra el reclinatorio—. Mphsf! —se ríe... por la nariz debe ser.

Germania le aprieta aun más contra el reclinatorio, intentando idiotizarlo. Y lo consigue, lo consigue hombre, si le ENCANTA que haga esto. Le pasa las manos por los brazos.

Germania hace una poca de fuerza en ellos para marcar los músculos al sentirlo, intentando con ganas no perderse él en el beso, pero le late el corazón con más fuerza cada vez que se besan. Es que mira que le gustan a Roma, pasa de los brazos al pecho, dejándose llevar por el beso.

Y es que por más que Roma no sea tan pequeño y sea musculoso, Germania parece que está en esteroides. Grande, fuerte, musculoso. Le pone un poco la mano en el cuello y aprieta levemente (porque ser bestia es su concepto de tener el control). Y el romano siente que le cuesta tragar, pero no deja de besarle y tocarle...

La mano agresiva en el cuello se relaja un poco cambiando a una caricia en la mejilla, suave y consistente.

Después del beso, Roma susurra que se vayan para el cuarto a hacer esto porque luego le va a dar mucha pereza ir a dormir y ya está bastante adelantado el asunto así que todo lo que sigue es puro instinto y más amor del que debería y del que le resulta cómodo, pero no suficiente para asustarse de muerte y echarle... aun.

Suiza duerme un poco mejor esta vez porque se baja al suelo a media noche y se hace bolita en el suelo disfrutando que nadie le toque y... Un poco el fresco. Va a buscar a Roma en la mañana temprano, porque le ha dicho que le llevaría al banco. Con sigilo y paciencia es que consigue infiltrarse en el cuarto del romano, que ha aprendido cual es después de la vez pasada. Levanta las cejas al descubrir que su padre está ahí dentro también.

Por supuesto, si Suiza acaso no supiera cual es el cuarto, los ronquidos que aun se oyen le habrían dado una buena pista.

El helvético se sube a la ENORME cama con bastante sigilo, preguntándose cómo su padre consigue dormir en la misma cama que este señor que hace unos sonidos como si fuera... un monstruo.

Si tiene suerte, es perfectamente ignorado. Si no, Roma lo abraza como si fuera uno de sus niños, que van a su cama muy a menudo. Acurrucándole entre él y Germania.

—¡Aaah! ¡Noooo!

Roma se mueve y protesta un poco pensando que igual le está aplastando algo a chibi!Fancia. Pero Germania es el que se sienta en la cama.

— _Was? WAS? Schweiz?_

Roma se niega a hacer caso de todo esto, pero ya no ronca tanto, empezando a despertarse (Y quiere un café, pero no lo sabe.)

—Aquí, _vater_ —Suiza se revuelve un poco intentando que Roma le suelte.

Germania levanta las cejas confundido, con esa sensación que te da cuando te has despertado demasiado pronto y demasiado rápido.

—Uuuugh —protesta el romano soltando a Suiza para que no lo patee.

Suiza le escala por encima hasta su padre como cabrita montesa, con poco cuidado en realidad. Germania levanta las cejas y trata de cubrirse DESESPERADAMENTE notando que no hay NADA con que hacerlo, recordando que anoche le había estorbado TODO lo que no fuera "Roma" en la cama.

Seguro se quedaron en el pasillo y los esclavos la habrán recogido y... hecho algo. Lavarla o algo. O quemarla tal vez. Es que no hay ni ropa de cama, vamos, porque a Roma le da igual.

¡Pero a Germania NO! Germania que revuelve todo mientras Suiza les mira a los dos y pregunta que qué pasa, asustadillo, pensando que debió traer aquí su arco.

— _Germaniaeeee_ —protesta.

—¡Mi ropa!

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¡No está, y _Schweiz_! Cómo... —le empuja para que se despierte—. ¡ESTO NO ES UN ABRAZO ESPECIAL!

Roma se ríe con eso aun con los ojos cerrados. Germania le da un golpecito en el hombro y Suiza levanta las cejas.

—¿Si no es uno por qué lo dices?

—Porque... ¡PORQUE! _Verdammt!_

—Era uno, anoche.

—¡Noooo! ¡No es verdad!

—¿Hiciste un abrazo especial?

—Si solo fuera uno...

— _Rom!_ —protesta y este… sólo se ríe.

—Hay que ir al banco —anuncia Suiza poco interesado en los abrazos especiales.

—Ugh... —protesta el romano dejando de reírse—. Lección de vida, te las pago a cincuenta si me dejas dormir tres horas más con tu padre y no vamos al banco... Hasta el medio día.

—Sesenta.

Es que además, a Roma le apetece tanto ir al banco como una patada en los cojones... porque como en casi cualquier momento de su vida, sabe que además, le van a reñir.

—Convence a tu padre de que me despierte con besitos y un abrazo especial y te doy setenta.

— _VATEEEEER!_ ¡ANDA! ¡ANDA! ¡DALE UN BESITO Y UN ABRAZO ESPECIAL! _BITTE BITTE BITTE BITTE!_ —Germania nunca había visto a Suiza tan emocionado por algo.

Roma es que SE MUERE de la risa.

— _W-Was? Nein!_ No voy... no... _ROM!_

— _Bittebittebittebitte!_ Andaaaa, anda. ¡Dale besitos y abrazo especial!

— _Rom!_

—Vale, vale —risas, pero se incorpora—. Anda, ven aquí, proxeneta, deja de prostituir a tu padre por una miseria que ni necesitas —hace un gesto para que se acerque con él.

— _W-Was?_ ¿Proxequé? Yo quiero setentaaaaaa.

Roma lo toma en brazos y se levanta, desnudo como va, cero preocupaciones al respecto.

—Escúchame. Si tienes buen ojo para los negocios... y estoy seguro de que lo tienes, pronto vas a darte cuenta de que uno de los más antiguos y lucrativos que existen es la prostitución.

— _Rom_. Esa lección se detiene AHORA mismo, no vas a enseñarle a mi niño sobre la prostitución.

—Claro que voy a enseñarle sobre la prostitución —replica y se va hacia la puerta con Suiza en brazos aun—. Significa que las personas pagan para que otras personas les den besos o abrazos especiales o cosas parecidas. Y aunque estoy seguro de que la civilización se derrumbaría hasta sus cimientos si acaso los dioses hicieran desaparecerla, no es el negocio más adecuado.

—¡No vas a enseñarle de la prostitución, es muy pequeño!

—¿Y por qué tienen que pagar y no lo hacen gratis? —pregunta Suiza.

—No todo el mundo lo hace gratis ni consigue que se lo hagan... y es algo que ya aprenderás, pero puede llegar a enloquecer a algunas personas. Por eso es que siempre ha existido, pero no está muy bien. Los sentimientos que hay tras un beso de amor o un abrazo especial con una persona que te importa no son los mismos que hay con alguien a quien pagas por fingirlo.

—¿Es como si yo le pagara a _Österreich_ para que me quisiera?

—Por ejemplo —asiente—. Y sería feo, porque tú sabrías que sólo te querría porque le pagas, no porque lo hiciera de verdad.

—No entiendo.

—Cuando pagas a alguien por hacer algo, cualquier cosa, eso se llama trabajar e implica que esa persona hace eso a cambio de un sueldo, no porque realmente quiera hacerlo. Lo bonito de que te quieran es que la persona lo haga de corazón, no porque vaya a recibir una retribución económica —explica entrando a la balnea con Germania detrás tapándose como puede.

—¿Entonces a ti no te gusta tu trabajo?

Roma traga saliva, pensando en que su trabajo es justamente prostituir su corazón y su pericia sexual a cambio de tierras y dinero, sonríe un poco falsamente.

—Ese es otro asunto, cuando adoras tu trabajo y ADEMÁS te pagan por hacerlo. Todos deberíamos aspirar a ello —empieza a desvestir a Suiza para meterlo a bañar. Suiza le detiene.

—Yo ya soy grande y hago esto solo.

—Ah... bien —sonríe y le deja, yendo a meterse él al agua... un poco taciturno con todo este tema.

Germania da un GRAN salto metiéndose de golpe y mojándolo TODO porque está desnudo y hay un esclavo por allá que le está viendo raro. Y eso es lo que hace a Roma parpadear y salir de sus pensamientos un poco oscuros. El germano, además, le tira de un pie abajo del agua para hundirle. Y lo vas a ahogar, porque automáticamente se ríe... sí, bajo el agua también.

Siempre le pasa lo mismo... Germania ya se lo tiene muy medido. Suiza se pone en el borde y mira a su padre cuando saca a Roma del agua y le da un beso, porque joder que lo descerebra.

Y van a estar besándose y chapoteando en el agua un ratito fingiendo que eso es un baño por higiene. Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y piensa que más vale que le paguen las telas a setenta mientras se baña en un rinconcito de la balnea. Pues espera a que te enteres que al final son a cuarenta.

Finalmente y con muchos, muchos trabajos y sonidos raros de parte de todo el mundo es que consiguen salir los tres bañados, vestidos y peinados.

Suiza está muy feliz haciendo cálculos, pensando en los dos mil quinientos noventa que van a darle por todas las telas.

—¿Qué planeas hacer con el dinero de las telas, muchacho? —pregunta Roma que... esta vez lo ha dejado en el suelo, pero lo lleva tomado de la mano.

—Comprar cosas para la casa, _vater_ me ha prometido que podríamos ir al mercado aquí antes de irnos y comprar con una parte cosas para mis hermanos. Lo demás también me ha dicho que lo usaremos para comprar algo más que vender allá.

Entiéndase, a Germania le da IGUAL el dinero.

—¿Y qué cosas son esas?

—Zapatos.

—¡Ah! Yo tengo un montón de zapatos. ¿Vas a comprarte unas sandalias así para andar fresco en verano? —le muestra las suyas y el pequeño le mira los pies.

—No. Eso no sirve en casa. Vamos a comprar materiales.

—¿Y sabrás fabricarlas?

—Pues claro, nosotros hicimos estos —le enseña sus botas... Deben cocinarse.

Roma le levanta para verlos y Suiza levanta un pie.

—Oh, eres bueno cosiendo, las puntadas están muy bien hechas.

—Las de _Österreich_ han quedado mejor.

—¿Él cose mejor que tú?

—Él no cose. Se las hice yo después de estas... Y me han quedado mejor.

—¿Y por qué no le diste estas?

Suiza parpadea y le mira.

—Porque las otras han quedado mejor —responde como si fuera obvio.

—Por eso, si tú hiciste las dos, ¿por qué no te quedaste para ti las mejores?

—Pues... Porque _Österreich_... —vacila sin saber exactamente por qué le ha dado a Austria las mejores, pero no lo ha dudado ni un segundo al hacerlo. De hecho ahora mismo piensa que a él, que escala todo el día, le vendrían mejor las mejores... —... porque... por... No sé.

Roma sonríe y le pasa una mano por el pelo haciéndole un cariño.

—Estaba cansado ese día y yo nunca me canso.

—¿Cansado de qué?

—De caminar, él siempre se cansa y yo lo cargo. Se cae también todo el tiempo y se pierde si no estoy yo.

—Ya me imagino, se parece mucho a _Franciae_ con esas cosas.

—¿A _Franciae_ también le cargas?

—Todo el tiempo, se cansa bastante deprisa... a no ser que lo que esté haciendo le guste.

—¿Como qué?

—Oh, hay muchísimas cosas que le gustan, cocinar, probarse ropa, jugar, dibujar...

—A _Österreich_ le gustan los sonidos que hacen las cosas y cantar.

—¿Tiene muy buen oído, verdad? —sonríe y luego señala un dedo levantando el banco—. Mira, ya estamos.

—Ohhh... ¿Y qué se hace aquí?

Germania deja de admirarlo todo a su alrededor pensando qué haría si DE VERDAD viviera en una ciudad de este tamaño, metiendo se detrás de Roma y Suiza al banco.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta Roma a Suiza.

—Algo con dinero, porque hemos venido por nuestro dinero aquí.

—Ayer te conté un poco sobre lo que hace un banco, eso de guardar el dinero de los demás.

—¡Es verdad!

—Ellos guardan parte de mi dinero... y el dinero del imperio.

—Imperio.

—Eso mismo. Es también la casa de la moneda.

—¿Tiene mucho dinero el imperio?

—¡Por supuesto! Más que nadie.

Suiza mira a su padre de reojo pensando que ellos deberían tener más dinero que el imperio del romano este.

—¿Sabes de donde obtiene su dinero el imperio? —pregunta Roma saludando por ahí y pidiendo que venga el que, por entonces ocupaba el puesto de lo que ahora sería el director.

—¿De vender cosas? ¿Esclavos?

—Parte del dinero viene de vender algunas cosas, aunque no es lo más normal...

—¿Entonces?

—De algo que se llama "impuestos".

—Puestos.

—Impuestos —repite. Habitantes Germanos, prepárense...

—¿Y eso qué es?

—Eso es un precio que pagan los habitantes de un lugar por vivir en ese lugar. Se recaudan periódicamente y sirven para pagar cosas que el estado financia, como las carreteras, los edificios públicos, el ejército... Aunque algunas personas que quieren ostentar a un cargo político, a veces se ocupan de pagar esas cosas a fin de ser populares y que la gente los elija.

—Oh... _Vater_ no cobra eso.

—Bueno, por eso no tiene una ciudad tan bonita como esta, porque las personas de vuestra casa sólo se construyen cosas para sí mismos en vez de construir cosas públicas.

—Podríamos construir cosas públicas y hacer que nos pagaran... Y aunque a mí no me gustan las ciudades grandes como esta, podríamos... Tener una pequeñita.

—Tu padre me ha dejado construir algunas carreteras en vuestras tierras, tal vez podríais construir algunas más. Así la gente os pagaría, vendrían más comerciantes y sería un lugar más prospero. Además tu hermano no se cansaría tanto al andar, porque andar por la carreteras en más fácil —explica mientras llega el director, con el ceño fruncido, Roma se esconde un poco detrás de Germania, pero sonríe jugando.

Germania gruñe escuchando las preguntas y explicaciones del romano, fulminándole por pervertir a su familia.

—No me gustan las carreteras, prefiero caminar en la montaña.

Roma no les hace caso mientras el director le riñe porque ya le dijeron que ayer compró otro esclavo, las cuentas no paran de fluctuar y todo es un poco desastroso.

Al final, Roma se ríiiie un poco avergonzado, le cuenta a qué han venido y se gira a Suiza. Suiza que ha estado observando muy de cerca todo el regaño. Mira a Roma y asiente.

—¿Quieres ver las cámaras y cómo se acuñan las monedas?

— _Ja_ —(Suiza Potter.)

—Venga, Octavio, muéstranos el banco que mis chicos quieren verlo —le pide al hombre, que suspira un poco. Pero bueno... ¿qué va a hacer si no? Así que ahí van.

Suiza mira todo con ojos muy interesados, abriéndolos impresionado porque pasan cosas aquí que le llaman mucho la atención. Se pregunta por qué ellos no hacen monedas como esas.

—Mira... ¿has visto que nosotros mismos hacemos las monedas? ¿Qué piensas de ello?

—Que se necesita metal, que es difícil de sacar, para hacerlas. Es mejor intercambiar cosas.

—Hmm... Veamos, ¿cómo te lo explico...? —se acerca con él y toma un sestercio—. Mira, ¿cuánto dirías que vale esto?

—Otras de las pequeñitas.

—Es un sestercio, tienes que aprender los nombres y el valor de cada una o te van a engañar, ¿de acuerdo? —asegura muy seriamente—. Le pediré a Octavio que al menos te dé una moneda de cada en el pago para que puedas estudiarlas y practicar.

—Son muchos nombres de muchas cosas —se defiende.

—Tranquilo, ya lo harás —sonríe dulcemente de nuevo—. Es que para mí es muy fácil. Pero lo que venía a explicarte, otra vez es la diferencia entre el valor y el coste. Esta moneda vale un sestercio, pero en realidad cuesta un semis fabricarla, que es una quinta parte de su valor real.

—Aunque si la vendes muchas veces... No tienes que hacerla cada vez.

—No se hace una nueva cada vez, eso desde luego.

—Entonces es más poquito lo que cuesta.

—Es más difícil que eso, verás, imagínate esto... cada vez que acuñamos un sestercio, el imperio es cuatro semis más rico... porque uno es lo que ha costado hacer la moneda... y los otros cuatro son lo que vale, ¿entiendes?

—¿Entonces yo puedo acu... ñar, acuñar monedas y ser cuatro semis más rico cada vez?

—No, porque eso se llama "falsificar" y está prohibido.

—Pues... ¿entonces sólo tú puedes hacer eso y hacerte rico? Eso es injusto —frunce el ceño.

— _Non_ —sonríe porque justo ahí quería llegar—. ¿Sabes por qué? Imagina que pasaría si cada vez que necesitáramos dinero hiciéramos nuevas monedas.

Suiza se lo piensa un poco.

—Habría muchas monedas.

—Y eso haría que su valor bajara.

El pequeño suizo no responde nada a eso, pensando... y va a pensarlo y pensarlo mucho en los próximos días.

—Esto es complicado —confiesa.

—Sí que lo es, por eso sólo los más listos saben cómo funciona... puedes escribirme si tienes alguna pregunta —le sonríe y le revuelve un poco el pelo—. Vamos, vamos a las cámaras.

—Cada moneda tiene un valor diferente, pero si hay muchas no es bueno porque valen menos... si hay pocas valen más —susurra el Suizo.

—¿Sí entiendes por qué pasa eso? —le mira. El helvético se sonroja un poco y niega con la cabeza—. Es por el valor real de las cosas. El dinero sólo representa el valor total. Es decir... imagina que yo tengo un lingote de oro y lo divido en diez monedas, cada una vale una decima parte del lingote, pero si lo divido en veinte, a pesar de tener más monedas, su valor es menor.

—Oh...

—Pero mira qué ricos que somos nosotros —sonríe cuando el hombre abre la cámara.

Creo que hasta sale brillo cuando la abre. Oh, sí... ese brillo dorado...

Suiza abre la boca y los ojos como platos (ejem... y Germania hace lo mismo tras él). IMPRESIONADO. Roma sonríe tan complacido, mientras Octavio le recuerda que no va a estar así por mucho tiempo como siga así y va a preparar el pequeño pago que corresponde a las telas.

—¡Tienes... muchisismisimisisisisisisisisisimo dinero!

— _Sic_ , un poquito sí. Soy un gran imperio —explica... aprovéchate Roma, italianos impresionando a los alemanes con el dinero... no volverá a pasar nunca.

—Cuando yo sea grande voy a tener más dinero que tú —suelta Suiza MUY convencido. Y mira que te va a tomar mucho tiempo, pero va a lograrlo.

—Seguro haremos negocios, entonces —sonríe y vuelve a revolverle el pelo, porque... ¿por qué no?

Germania abraza a Roma por la espalda repentinamente y se le recarga en el cuello.

—De momento... —Roma mira a Germania de reojo y sonríe, recargándosele un poco encima, toma las monedas que ha preparado Octavio en una bolsita de saco y que SON de verdad una MISERIA con todo lo que hay ahí y se las da a Suiza—. Tú tienes un poquito más y yo un poquito menos. Úsalo sabiamente.

Suiza abre la bolsita y se sienta en el piso echando todas las monedas al suelo dispuesto a contarlas. Nadie le dice nada, aunque Octavio vigila que no se robe nada y Roma gira un poco la cara buscando un beso a Germania, que se lo da tontamente, apretándole contra sí... Germania descerebrado.

— _Rooooom_ —Suiza le mira desde el suelo besar a su padre, esperando a que se separen.

Pero es que cuestaaaa porque Roma también se deja ir. Suiza hace un mohín y guarda otra vez las monedas decidiendo que las contará en casa. Ya le meterá la bronca a Germania él solo. Si es que llega y Austria sigue con vida.

Octavio se las apaña, no se sabe cómo, para hacer que todos salgan de la cámara sin que se enteren.

(¿CÓMO QUE SI SIGUE CON VIDA? *pregunta Suiza -HISTÉRICO*)

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —sentencia Suiza en cuanto salen de la cámara, poniéndose entre su padre y Roma y empujándoles para separarles.

Roma parpadea sin saber qué ocurre, pero se separa.

(Pues una semana entera a solas con Prusia... y Alemania)

—¡Vámonos _vater_ , ya acabamos!

—Acabamos... ¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa? —Roma tampoco sabe muy bien.

—¡Vámonos, vámonos!

—¿Pero por qué tanta prisa?

—¡Porque quiero ir a casa desde ayer!

—¡Pero si ayer llegasteis!

—Pero salimos de casa hace muchoooo.

Germania suspira sin querer irse, sinceramente. Roma aprieta un poquito a Germania porque a pesar del estrés que esté aquí no quiere que se vaya.

—Pero... podemos seguramente quedarnos unos días más —susurra Germania abrazando con fuerza a Roma de la cintura.

— _Waaas?_ ¡¿Días?!

—¿No quieres? Jugando con _Hispaniae_ y _Franciae_. Querías ir al mercado por zapatos.

—Pero es que la casa, _vater_... y _Österreich_. Se quedó solo con _Preussen_ —le mira acordándose de eso y agobiándose solito.

Germania se revuelve pensando que... hombre, es Prusia, seguro les ha cuidado bien... a él y a Alemania... carraspea un poco pensando que, joder... es que Prusia y Austria...

—Pero si _Prusiae_ es un chico estupendo, _Hispaniae_ y _Franciae_ le quieren mucho.

— _Nein, nein_ , pero no con _ÖSterreich_. Vateeer... _bitte, bitte,_ tú lo prometiste. Prometiste que volveríamos cuando vendiéramos las telas —le aprieta la tela de la túnica con sus manitas.

Germania mira a Roma de reojo, que le mira desconsolado también.

—¿Seguro que no puedes venir? Trae a los niños.

El romano se tensa con eso, recordando por qué es que no puede ir... niega con la cabeza.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —le mira a los ojos.

— _Non, non_ , son asuntos del senado, ya te lo dije.

—Pero... Es que llegué ayer...

—Ya lo sé —lo abraza. Germania lo abraza de vuelta, sonrojándose un poco porque le había echado lo bastante de menos como para subirse a su carro y venir a "venderle telas" —. Pero quédate un día más.

— _Vateeeeeeeer!_ ¡No podemos quedarnos! —sigue protestando Suiza mientras el germano le medio ignora, con el corazón acelerado.

Roma lo abraza más fuerte.

—Una noche más y después... ¿qué? Mañana no podrás igual venir, ni yo podré quedarme —murmura Germania.

—Pero... —va para besarlo.

El germano cierra los ojos y se deja, besándole de vuelta con profundidad y separándose de golpe mirándole a los ojos.

—Ven conmigo.

—La próxima luna —vuelve a besarle como si fueran a ser mil años.

— _Nein, nein_... ven conmigo ahora. Con tus niños. Vamos a la montaña a vivir solo nosotros —a Germania se le ha votado la canica.

— _Germaniaeeee_ no me hagas esto, quédate un día más. No puedo dejar la ciudad.

—Sí la puedes dejar, puedes dejarlo todo —levanta una mano y se la pone en el cuello —. Deja todo y vengan conmigo, nos iremos lejos de aquí, lejos de mi casa...

Roma vuelve a besarle hasta fundirle el cerebro y se lo funde del todo, abrazándole con fueeeeeeerza... Germania, ¿desde cuándo eres tan dramático? Roma no ayuda.

— _Vateeeeeeeeeeeer_.

Germania se separa del beso oyendo a Suiza leeeeeeeejos, leeeeeeeeeeejos... pero el instinto paternal. Roma aprieta los ojos y hasta solloza.

—Ehh... ehh —Germania le calma un poco poniéndole las manos en las mejillas con suavidad, deteniéndole del cuello.

Roma le mira todo desconsolado. Y en serio, es que él es el latino.

—Vamos a vernos pronto... —desconsoladito y el romano asiente un poco—. Quieres... ¿Cómo podemos hacer esto más... serio?

—No lo sé... —suspira y el sajón le da un beso suave en los labios.

—Ven a vivir a mi casa —vueeeelve a proponer.

—No puedo dejar la ciudad, pero tú sí puedes venir a la mía.

—Si puedes. Déjalo todo, ven conmigo. Empecemos todos desde el principio los dos.

— _Germaniae_... —aprieta los ojos porque le tienta.

—Nadie sabrá dónde estamos... Vayamos al norte, podemos vivir allá todos como familia —susurra.

—Ya veremos, subiré pronto y lo hablamos.

Germania le mira y le brillan un poco los ojos, sonriendo un poquito, esperanzado. Se acerca a darle un buen beso en los labios, abrazándole de la cintura. Roma se lo devuelve abrazándole del cuello. Después de unos segundos, el sajón se separa, dándole besos en la mejilla y el cuello.

—Te amo —asegura con completa sinceridad.

—Y yo a ti, más que a nadie, nunca —responde con sinceridad también, con los ojos cerrados, en el drama.

Germania le mira queriendo de verdad, de verdad creerle, y termina por hacerlo, acercándose a él y chocando sus frentes con suavidad.

—Vamos a estar bien —le reconforta. Roma solloza y asiente un poco —. No llores —le da un beso en un ojo.

Solloza de nuevo y piensa que sí debería mudarse con él, que ha llegado ese momento... de repente abre mucho los ojos y da un paso atrás, porque no quiere hacerlo. Germania parpadea.

—T-Tienes que...

Y Germania desea con todo su corazón que la continuación a la frase sea "llevarme contigo". Le mira a los ojos. Roma vuelve a besarle porque esto es complicado para todos. Germania le besa de vuelta con todo el corazón.

—Iré pronto...

—Te estaré esperando —le asegura, tomándole de la mano para caminar de vuelta a su casa y a su carro.

El latino aprieta los ojos y andan hasta la casa en silencio, taciturno y llorosito. Germania le aprieta la mano con fuerza hasta que un esclavo le trae el carro de las caballerizas y bajan las telas.

Roma mira el suelo todo el tiempo, lloriqueando un poco. El germano le abraza de los hombros y le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Si no me voy para siempre... Irás pronto a verme, ¿verdad?

El moreno asiente, haciéndose bolita sobre su pecho. Germania le acaricia la espalda y suspira viendo a Suiza subirse al carro y arrepintiéndose por un instante el haberlo traído. Podía haberse quedado más días con Roma... Traga saliva pensando que es justo eso para lo que lo trajo...

—No te vayas...

Y le tienta. Quedarse aquí... con él. Estar juntos. Hacer una casa y una familia... Hasta que llegara alguien más y le echara a media noche. No, no se olvida de eso. Aprieta los ojos.

—Mis hijos... —murmura tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que es MALA idea dejarse seducir por el prospecto de quedarse para siempre.

Roma aprieta los ojos y asiente. El sajón le toma la mano y se la pone en su pecho, encima del corazón en un antiguo gesto tribal de amor, tan lejano a los modos de Roma y tan importante para sí. Le levanta la cara con la otra mano para mirarle a los ojos. Él le mira también.

—Mi pecho suena siempre para ti —murmura apretándole la mano contra su pecho. Roma se sonroja con eso mientras el pecho de Germania suena más fuerte.

Germania le aprieta un poco más la mano antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el carro. Roma le mira completamente desconsolado y aprieta la mano que tenía sobre su pecho como si quisiera guardar el tacto en ella. El germano no gira la cara para mirarle ni despedirse más, subiéndose al carro y tomando las riendas.

Roma solloza otra vez y Germania arrea los caballos poniéndose la mano en el pecho pudiendo aun sentir la mano del romano sobre él. Traga saliva y es Suiza subiéndose sobre él para sentarse en sus piernas y "ayudarle" a controlar el carro lo que le saca de sus pensamientos. De nuevo, Germania, tus niños impidiendo que termines muriendo de amor.

Roma se va corriendo a abrazar a Francia y a España en la cama, tan desconsolado como caaaaada vez.

Y a pesar de todo, como siempre, los tres pasaran un feliz día en la cama, los niños haciendo que su padre sonría de nuevo y se olvide de Germania.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. Ya imaginábamos que esta historia no iba a llamar tanto la atención, pero de todos modos nos hacía gracia escribirla._

 _Quiero dedicarla en especial a quien inspiró la idea: Terry Pratchett, con su "Making money" aunque creo que no conseguimos llegar ni a la mitad de lo que él. Pero ahora está muerto, así que doble drama._

 _Por supuesto, agradecer a Kutzi Shiro, Mokachina y Viky Lau por vuestros reviews. ¡Sois geniales! ¡No olvideis agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


End file.
